Sensualidad infiltrada
by noxuchiha
Summary: Señor Uchiha, usted está muy estresado - Sakura le quitó la corbata y comenzó a masajearle por los hombros - quizá es hora de que le demuestre lo que he aprendido en Akatsuki - le susurró de forma sugerente al oido Sakura una ex reclusa que ahora trabaja con Sasuke el policía para sacar información del grupo de narcos que él debe apresar.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Sasuke Uchiha jefe de la brigada de antinarcóticos de Konoha intenta desbaratar la red de narcotrafico más poderosa y extensa de la ciudad, pero no ha podido penetrar la barrera de protección que mantiene a estos narcos sin ser juzgados por la policía, el centro de operaciones es un club stripper, el club Akatsuki y Uchiha necesita a alguien que se infiltre en el lugar y le de la información que él necesita.

- sin duda Sakura Haruno es perfecta para el cargo, es tan odiosamente atractiva que no le negarán el trabajo en ese club - aconsejó Naruto.

- maldito el día en que acepté traerla - gritó Sasuke enojado - no puedo soportar la tensión sexual que me produce!

-  
- Señor Uchiha, usted está muy estresado - Sakura le quitó la corbata y comenzó a masajearle por los hombros - quizá es hora de que le demuestre lo que he aprendido en Akatsuki - le susurró de forma sugerente al oido

Hola :D empezando esta historia, ojalà les guste.. a leer:

* * *

- Sasuke, en serio creo que aquella chica es perfecta para infiltrarse y lograr ser la debilidad de ese hombre – Le decía un hombre rubio de ojos azules y empaquetado en una tenida de un pantalón de tela negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, a su lado derecho se denotaba el espacio ocupado por su arma de servicio. Iban ambos camino de vuelta al departamento de antinarcóticos de la ciudad de Konoha.

- Naruto, me parece que para una misión así debemos utilizar a una policía, es realmente estúpido poner a una reclusa a realizar trabajo de policías – Le contestó Sasuke Uchiha, hombre de 25 años de edad, alto y tonificado, rasgos varoniles y hermosos, ojos y cabello negro, últimamente una eminencia en la policía por lo que tenía a su cargo desbaratar a la red más grande de narcotráfico presente en la ciudad, ésta era su prueba de fuego para consolidarse en su cargo, tal como lo había hecho hace años su padre, Fugaku Uchiha desbaratando una red de prostitución. – aparte, no entiendo tu afán por aquella muchacha – si bien Naruto era su mejor amigo y colega, el pelinegro era corto de genio, así que ya comenzaba a molestarse con tanta insistencia.

- Mi afán, lo dices como si fuera un capricho – Naruto se cruzó de brazos y le miró con mala cara – resulta que hemos enviado a tres policías a infiltrarse y ninguna ha logrado llegar más allá de la puerta del club. Ese tipo tiene a las mejores chicas de la ciudad, y aunque hemos enviado a colegas muy hermosas, ninguna ha sido del gusto de él, si esto sigue así terminaremos cerrando el caso cuando la ciudad entera sea adicta a las drogas y ese hombre tenga más dinero que los dueños de pozos petroleros.

- De pronto deberíamos pensar en otro plan – Sasuke bajó el vidrio del auto y se dejó refrescar por el viento. – esto me tiene estresado, necesitamos una solución pronta – si bien no estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta de su amigo, él también estaba consciente que todo esta red narco debería desbaratarse rápido, porque él estaba quedando como un estúpido holgazán ya que aún no resultaba nada de lo que había planeado con su equipo de policías.

- Sasuke por favor! – le pidió el rubio dándole un puñetazo suave en su hombro – déjame plantear la idea en el equipo y vemos que opinan, o déjame mostrarte bien el perfil de la chica – mientras Sasuke se sobaba el lugar en que su amigo le había golpeado, se encontraba meditando la idea que le daba Naruto, si bien su amigo nunca había sido la inteligencia bípeda, tenía como un sexto sentido, como aquel instinto femenino del cual se jactaban las mujeres para saber cuándo algo podía resultar y cuando no. Toda su vida lo había aconsejado respecto a las mujeres buenas y las arpías, y aunque nunca le hiciera mucho caso, su amigo nunca se había equivocado.

- Ok, mañana – le apuntó con su índice amenazándolo – quiero un informe completísimo de la chica, si lo aprobamos, tiene que comenzar luego.

- Qué bien! – le dijo Naruto dándole unas palmaditas esta vez suaves, en la espalda – me voy a bajar aquí, mañana ese informe va a estar de lujo. - Lo vio alejarse corriendo.

Agachada, gateando mientras limpiaba el suelo del baño se encontraba Sakura Haruno, llevaba reclusa un año en la cárcel poniente de mujeres de Konoha, hacía el aseo de las duchas todos los días para mantenerse alejada de las demás reclusas, y para tener algunos beneficios por su buena conducta. Estar ahí era tortuoso, las mujeres la odiaban, la odiaban tanto que hace 5 días la habían golpeado en todo su cuerpo, le decían que era muy bonita para estar ahí, asi que necesitaba verse más corriente, había agradecido que solo tenía el labio roto y el cuerpo lleno de hematomas, la vez anterior a esa golpiza había tenido un ojo morado por dos semanas.

- Haruno, tienes visita! – le gritó la gendarme desde la puerta del baño.

- Visita? – se puso de pie lentamente por el dolor que sentía, era extraño, ella no tenía familia ni amigos que pudieran visitarle. – debe haber un error… - la gendarme la interrumpió abruptamente.

- Que te pares y camines, te he dicho que tienes visita! – le gritó, le puso las esposas en sus muñecas y la llevó bruscamente a la sala de visitas. A Sakura le pareció extraño, la sala era cerrada, la miró detenidamente, un espejo al costado, una mesa en el centro y solo dos sillas, esa era una sala para interrogatorios.

- Buenos días – entró a la sala un Hombre alto, rubio, de sonrisa amable y aspecto bonachón la saludó como si ella fuera toda una dama y se sentó frente a ella revisó la carpeta que traía y leyó su nombre – Señorita Sakura Haruno – le estiró la mano para que ella la estrechara, pero la chica solo se le quedó mirando directamente a los ojos sin moverse – ok, me presento- se acomodó el nudo de la corbata, algo tenso – soy el prefecto Uzumaki, pertenezco a la brigada de antinarcóticos. - ella lo interrumpió.

- Yo ya fui a juicio y me dieron mi pena de precidio, a demás estoy rehabilitada y solo espero cumplir mi sentencia y salir de aquí, quiere dejarme más años encerrada?– la chica apoyó ambas manos juntas por las esposas de forma desesperada sobre la mesa, y con una mirada de temor que a Naruto de le dio lástima. Si bien el era policía y veía siempre caras de dolor de parte de los imputados, ella tenía una mirada de temor y un semblante tan puro y dañado que lo estremecía.

- La verdad vengo a ofrecerte libertad vigilada, y disminución de la pena – se mantuvo calmado para que ella viera la oferta como su gran oportunidad – solo, y solo sí, aceptas cooperar con mi unidad. – ella le quedó mirando extrañada al parecer pensando la propuesta.

- Cómo yo podría ayudar a un policía? – preguntó, con un claro tono de desconfianza.

- La verdad es que no solo ayudarías a mi unidad, sino también a la ciudad – ella le interrumpió ansiosa.

- Explíqueme bien, siga – le incitó interesada

- Hay en la ciudad un verdadero imperio de narcotráfico, llevamos un año tras ellos, hemos conseguido pruebas de su culpabilidad, pero no las suficientes para ponerlos tras las rejas. – la chica se había destensado y había apoyado su espalda en la silla – el centro de operaciones de la banda es un club nocturno striper, necesito algún infiltrado que pueda ser de espía y mantenerme informado de las transacciones y si hay más gente involucrada, tenemos la sospecha de que hay políticos y que esa sería la red de protección que no hemos podido atravesar. – ella abrió mucho los ojos y le quedó mirando – tu, serías una bailarina del lugar y a la vez, nuestra informante.

- Es bastante estúpido que un policía experimentado, con un cargo importante venga a ofrecerle a una reclusa el puesto de héroe de la investigación, por què no manda a alguna policía atractiva a hacer de stripper?, o acaso ellas no se rebajan a eso y usted se asegura con reclusas porque somos mujeres de mala vida? – le soltó la chica enojada y ofendida.

- Me estás malinterpretando – le dijo Naruto, haciendo con sus manos un gesto para que ella volviera la calma ya que se había levantado de la silla. – he venido a ofrecerte esto porque una gendarme me ha contado tu historia, el por qué de tu reclusión y lo buena que es tu conducta, lo que yo necesito es una persona fiel, inteligente, capaz y hermosa, y según lo que he visto, he comprobado que lo tienes todo, solo no tengo la certeza respecto a tu fidelidad.

- Entonces – ella se acercó a él quedándose prácticamente acostada sobre la mesa – me meto al club striper, consigo información, sirvo de espía, si esto funciona bien obtendré una rebaja en mi pena – Naruto asintió y se metió las manos a los bolsillos – qué va a pasar mientras esté trabajando en ese lugar, tendré que venir a dormir a la cárcel?, yo además no se bailar, y si pretende que también las haga de prostituta, yo no puedo aceptar.– preguntó con temor.

- No, dormirás en la unidad antinarcóticos, donde yo trabajo, vivirás ahí, con tu libertad total completa y absolutamente vigilada. Y no, el club tiene una política donde solo algunas chicas, por voluntad propia acceden a la prostitución– el le tendió una carpeta con el contrato donde estaban todas las condiciones ella se dispuso a leerlo.

- Si no cumplo con el silencio o intento escapar sumarás 10 años a mi pena? – preguntó molesta.

- Sí, debes cumplir todas las cláusulas del contrato, sino, el remedio será peor que la enfermedad – le advirtió de la forma más caballerosa y suave que pudo.

- Quiero hacer una petición especial – dijo ella, y por primera vez se vio algo tímida y agachó la mirada.

- Dimelo – le dijo Naruto impaciente, ella tenía el lápiz en la mano, sobre la zona donde firmaría el contrato, pero no lo hacía.

- Tengo una hermana pequeña, luego de que caí presa, quedó en un orfanato, quero saber dónde está y con quien. – él aceptó en una seña con su cabeza y ella firmó el papel. – cuando empieza todo esto? – le preguntó la chica. – es en serio que yo debo a prender para que me acepten en ese lugar… - bajó la vista con timidez.

- Ahora mismo, tenemos que irnos, te llevaré a la brigada, ahí debes tener la aprobación de mi equipo - se comenzó a rascar la nuca nervioso, ella le miró frunciendo el ceño.- allà veré quien te va a enseñar todo lo que debas saber…

- Qué pasa?

- Cuando estés allá debes ser totalmente creíble, para convencerlos de que eres la indicada, verás….. ellos no están muy…. Convencidos…. – ella le miró graciosa.

- Créame que entiendo que ningún policía estaría muy convencido de poner a una reclusa a servir de espía– dijo ella subiéndose a un auto con los vidrios polarizados, hace un año que no estaba en un auto así, solo había estado en furgones policiales.- pero le prometo que odio este lugar – dijo mirando en dirección a la cárcel – y que haría lo que fuera por salir de aquí lo antes posible, por lo tanto no quebrantaré ninguna cláusula del contrato, se lo prometo.

_

El día en la brigada había comenzado temprano, más de lo normal, Sasuke se encontraba preparando todo en la sala de juntas, hoy era el gran día, Naruto iba a presentar a la chica, él se había encargado de todas las gestiones, ya la había sacado de la cárcel, le había hecho firmar su contrato y había redactado todas las condiciones que necesitaban para que en caso de ser aprobada la participación de la muchacha ella fuera una más del equipo. Por fin, hoy la conocería, y sabría si es que Naruto de verdad no mentía diciendo que la muchacha era tan atractiva que ese cerdo narco no podría negarle el trabajo de stripper.

Ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, como siempre cada uno con su café humeante ante su rostro, conversaban entre ellos entretenidos. Sasuke estaba en el puesto de la cabecera, a su lado se encontraba Karin, frente a ella y a su derecha Shikamaru, al lado de él estaba Neji, y frente a él Sai, faltaba Naruto, que ahora haría su entrada triunfal con su joyita.

El chico rubio estaba completamente nervioso, estaba apostando todas sus cartas y poniendo toda su confianza en esa muchacha. Hinata, la encargada de caracterización de la brigada había dejado a Sakura como una princesa, si bien cuando la vió con la ropa de la cárcel igualmente le pareció atractiva ahora todo lo suyo estaba resaltado a un mil por ciento, ahora que la veía estaba más seguro de que sus compañeros nos podrían negarse a aceptarla, pero pensó que Karin quizá pondría trabas. Abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas, entró y saludó a sus colegas e hizo que la muchacha avanzara, apenas ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta Naruto quedó sorprendido por como ella cambiaba aquella timidez que tuvo en todo momento por una caminata segura, los miró a todos directamente a los ojos, para luego dirigirles una hermosa sonrisa muy coqueta, llevaba una vestido azul tubo que marcaba perfectamente su figura, si bien ella no era delgada, más bien tenía muchas curvas dadas por unos pechos grandes y un trasero firme, una cintura delgada adquiría protagonismo gracias a un cinturón negro que hacía juego con sus zapatos, al mirar desde el vestido a sus zapatos se lucían un par de piernas bien torneadas largas y blancas como la crema. Naruto se aclaró la garganta satisfecho al ver la expresión de los rostros de sus colegas al observar a su elegida.

- Compañeros, les presento a Sakura Haruno, a ella la he traído para proponerla como la mujer que se infiltrará en el club de Akatsuki

- Es ella la delincuente que elegiste? – le preguntó Karin poniéndose de pie y tomando un par de esposas, tomó con violencia la muñeca de Sakura para ponerle las esposas.

- Karin! – le gritó Uchiha, Sakura le quedó mirando con expectación, ese hombre se veía poderoso y frio, todo lo contrario a lo que proyectaba el señor Uzumaki con su mirada cálida y sus rasgos tiernos, al sentirse tan atacada como en sus peores tiempos la pelirrosa corrió con mucho temor a esconderse tras la espalda de Naruto y aferró su agarre al brazo de él como si de eso dependiera su vida. – deja a la chica y vuelve a sentarte. – ella le miró furiosa y se sentó a su lado.

- Sakura, ya está bien – le dijo Naruto y ella volvió a tomar posición frente a sus compañeros, le dio algo de pena la reacción de la chica que había mandado a las pailas la posición de mujer segura.

- Siempre actúas así cuando te asustas? – le preguntó el hombre pelinegro con aspecto de malvado que parecía burlarse.

- No señor – le dijo ella recuperando la seguridad y mirando a Sasuke fijamente a los ojos. – mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, el señor Uzumaki me ha dicho para qué y por qué me necesita, he aceptado, estoy de acuerdo y voy a cumplir las reglas, se lo aseguro, puedo ser más fiel que el mejor de sus perros y llevar a cabo el trabajo mejor que cualquier otra policía, le prometo tener tal control de ese hombre que usted se enterará de todo lo que él hace y piensa – La chica le dirigía una mirada intensa, llena de seguridad, y así como iba él estaba confiando en que ella cumpliría lo que estaba proponiendo.

- Sabes bien que debes ser una bailarina más en ese club? – le preguntó Karin con malicia.

- Sí, he estado de acuerdo con hacerlo mientras no tenga que prostituirme – le respondió ella – y no, no seré una bailarina más, voy a ser la mejor. – los policías la miraron y le devolvieron una sonrisa al ver la cara de enfado de Karin

- Y cuéntanos, por qué estás encerrada? – le Preguntó un policía de cabello castaño largo tomada por un tomate, tenía aspecto de aburrido pero al hacerle la pregunta se centró en ella.

- Robo en lugar habitado, con una pena de 3 años y 1 día – le dijo la muchacha tornándose rápidamente su rostro ruborizado y su mirada llena de vergüenza.

- Y la vamos a dejar aquí? – preguntó Karin espantada, se había puesto de pie, caminó hasta una silla próxima y tomó su cartera, volvió a sentarse dejando su cartera en su regazo – vamos a avisarles a todos para que dejen sus oficinas con llave y sus carteras a la vista supongo? – todos le quedaron mirando, pero nadie dijo nada, den cambio Naruto Uzumaki habló para defenderla.

- La señorita Haruno tiene un pasado más complejo de lo que tu pequeña mente puede llegar a imaginar, su delito, está algo justificado… - Sasuke interrumpió a su amigo.

- Naruto, sea como sea, la muchacha es una criminal, no nos interesa saber sus motivaciones, seguramente fue la droga – le dirigió a la chica una cruel mirada de desprecio – lo que necesito es que haga su trabajo bien. – dirigió un vistazo a Karin – ella ya fue juzgada y recibió su sentencia, no necesitamos darle un segundo castigo – miró a los demás esperando que alguno fuera a hacer algún reclamo pero ninguno lo hizo - Ok, vas a hacer algunos días de preparación mientras nosotros planeamos uno a uno nuestros movimientos y la próxima semana irás a pedir empleo en ese club – ella sonrió feliz, Sasuke la miró sorprendido, era extraño como ella pasaba de ser una mujer segura, sensual y desafiante a verse como una niña pequeña feliz por conseguir un capricho. Era hermosa, la combinación perfecta entre un rostro angelical y un semblante saludable y un cuerpo ardiente. Esta vez, se veía que tendrían más posibilidades de por fin entrar a ese club. Se puso de pie e iba saliendo cuando sintió un suave golpecito en su brazo hecho por un delgado dedo – muchas gracias por esta oportunidad señor Uchiha – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa dulce.

- Esto no es por ti o para ti, tu beneficio es lo que menos me importa – y salió disparado hacia su oficina personal, debía ponerse a trabajar pronto en cuáles iban a ser las directrices a seguir luego de que la muchacha entrara a ese lugar.

- Está estresado – le dijo Naruto acercándole a la pelirrosa un vaso de café tibio – no es la simpatía misma, pero tampoco es tan desagradable – dijo en un tono que reflejaba que lo que decía el rubio no era tal, sino que él estaba acostumbrado a su amigo el Uchiha. – no te lo tomes a personal – dijo luego de ver como la mirada de la chica se dirigía directamente hacia el suelo.

- No lo hago, tampoco es como si yo esperara que un montón de policías trataran bien a una mujer como yo – le habló sin mirarle a los ojos y bebiendo su café, con un claro tono de tristeza.

- Cuando somos policías, no dejamos de ser personas, y eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros debe olvidar, no le hagas caso a Karin y sus habladurías, mira que tu seguramente serás la mar más útil que ella – apoyó su mano en la cica para darle apoyo y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa

Sí, así será… - le aseguró ella y se puso de pie dispuesta a conocer las instalaciones de la brigada que se las mostraría la mujer de caracterización


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa habemus segundo capitulo! :D  
Primero las gracias por los comentarios las lecturas y los fav.

Capítulo con dedicatoria especial a** SoadUchiha** el primer comentario de la vida del fic, algo asi como "el de la suerte"  
Y a Danny, Nathaly, Roxane24Love, danishippuden, y de nuevo a Danny que estaba tan ansiosa de que subiera otro cap, gracias por los comentarios! :D

En este capítulo me molesta Sasuke, siempre taaann, superior... (suelto un gruñido) ajajaj sin más a leer:

**Nadie **

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que llegué a la estación de policía, durante esta semana me sometí a un examen psicológico el cual se suponía era entre mi entrevistadora y yo y la verdad es que en la sala había oculta una cámara en la lámpara, donde el Sr. Uchiha podía ver todo el show, que se supone era un examen mental, la cosa es que cuando me di cuenta de la cámara y la saludé terminó abruptamente la entrevista y tuve ese día completo libre. Me enteré de que ese inocente gesto había despertado la furia del Sr. Uchiha por considerarlo una burla " _inaceptable de mi parte_ " según lo que dijo entre carcajadas Naruto al acompañarme al almuerzo.

Mis almuerzos durante estos diete días habían sido de lo mas solitarios en el casino, por dos razones, la primera era que almorzaba todos los días a las 12, porque a las 1 tenia mis clases de pole dance en un caño instalado en la sala de juntas, y porque era obvio que nadie quería comer conmigo, Naruto era el único que quizá se atrevería, pero el comía como a las 2, y a esa hora yo estaba a full con los ensayos.

Hoy tendría una clase extra larga de pole dance porque mi profesora no quería que fallara la próxima semana porque por instrucciones _explicitas _del Sr. Uchiha la próxima semana yo tenía que estar dentro del club Akatsuki siendo una bailarina estrella.

- Ya estoy lista – le anunció Sakura a la profesora cuando se terminó de vestir con los tacos de doce centímetros que usaría para bailar, ella era bajita y esos tacos le sentaban mas que bien para alargar sus piernas.

- Ok Sakura, yo ya te he enseñado muchos trucos, muchos pasos, todo lo demás es cosa tuya – dijo la profesora mientras buscaba un cd para poner a sonar.

- cómo? – le preguntó Sakura apoyando su mano en el caño y empezando a sostener en su brazo el peso de su cuerpo.

- Es que Sakura, te he enseñado todo, todo lo que se te puede enseñar, pero hay más recursos como la mirada, la caminata, cosas que son propias del estilo de cada mujer – la música empezó a sonar y la profesora se sentó en la gran mesa de la sala de juntas, lugar donde le habían puesto el caño improvisado para que ella aprendiera.

- estoy entendiendo – dijo Sakura soltándose del caño – entonces esas cosas yo creo que van a surgir cuando baile, o sea ¿van a fluir? – dijo de forma tranquila.

- quizá sea momento de que hagas un baile con público y te lances a pedir el trabajo en Akatsuki, el Señor Uchiha quería que esto fuera rápido – le dijo la profesora – mira traeré a alguien para que te vea, anda a ponerte ropa linda, vas a bailar.

- Pero profesora! – exclamó Sakura algo asustada, pero no fue escuchada por su profesora que ya había salido corriendo de la sala de juntas, **mierda a quien va a traer**, pensó Sakura Saliendo de prisa de la sala y llegando a su recamara.  
Buscó rápidamente en el closet algo para ponerse, se quitó el buzo y los tacos y se puso una mini falda negra con una blusa blanca ceñida al cuerpo. Se volvió a poner los zapatos negros y salió nerviosa a la sala de juntas. Al entrar a la sala ya estaban ahí sentados alrededor de la mesa, el Sr. Uchiha, Naruto y Shikamaru y entonces de verdad las piernas le quisieron temblar, debía hacerlo bien, tan bien que debía convencer a sus jefes. Alzó la mano abierta en señal de saludo, Naruto le devolvió el gesto magnificado unas tres veces con una amplia sonrisa, Shikamaru movió la cabeza en señal de saludo y el Sr. Uchiha estaba con la cabeza metida en su I phone así que no respondió ningún saludo, ni la miró siquiera.

- Sakura, voy a poner la música – le anunció su profesora acercándose a la radio.

Empezó a sonar la música, acordes suaves hicieron que ella cerrara los ojos para intentar calmarse, no estaba resultando del todo bien así que decidió empezar a moverse y dejarse llevar por la música.  
De espalda al caño estiró hacia atrás las manos y empezó a mover sus caderas de lado a lado bajando suavemente con las piernas juntas, cuando ya hubo bajado lo suficiente empezó a subir igualmente. Se dio vuelta y evitando mirar a sus espectadores empezó a escalar por el caño cruzando las piernas, cuando llegó arriba las apretó aún más y dobló su cuerpo quedando con la cabeza colgando. Esa vez si miró a las 4 personas que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, abrió sus brazos y los movió como si fueran telas al viento, lentamente y haciendo lo mismo subió su tronco hasta quedar derecha y empezó a bajar lentamente, cuando sus pies toparon el suelo dejó una mano tomada del caño, estiró completamente el brazo y empezó a caminar como si modelara alrededor del tubo, mientras se acomodaba el cabello de la forma más sensual que pudo, luego volvió a escalar y subió sólo hasta quedar a la altura de la mesa, para estirar la pierna y poder apoyar su pie en ella, cuando logró su objetivo y sus dos pies estuvieron en esa mesa empezó a caminar por ella lentamente mientras se desabotonaba la blusa. Cuando su blusa ya estaba abierta posó su mano izquierda en su cabello, y la derecha empezó a bajar lentamente desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho, su cintura y cadera, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras se movía, se quitó la blusa y la tiró hacia atrás, como lo haría una novia con su ramo y la música acabó… cuando eso pasó ella se lanzó para quedar sentada en aquella mesa, en sostén, entre la mirada de todos sus espectadores y tapándose la cara con sus manos divertida. Esto había sido sin duda extraño y nuevo para ella. Y estaba tan nerviosa que se había puesto a reír como una loca  
Pudo salir de su ensimismamiento cuando Naruto empezó a aplaudir, ella levantó su mirada y lo vio sonriendo y con los ojos muy abiertos.

- esto me hizo el día – le dijo él tocándole la mano a Sakura – deberías ir ahora mismo y conseguir ese trabajo – le dijo y empezó a hacer reverencias a ella – estuvo buenísimo y… - dudó un momento – no quiero der degenerado ni nada, pero en serio… - suspiró – bieeeeeeen – agregó al último- Fue interrumpido por la profesora.

- Señor Shikamaru, por qué no nos dice su opinión – lo motivó – por favor – él se le quedó mirando pensativo hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

- Creo que se ha visto sensual, pero a la vez inocente, es una buena mezcla – dijo él poniendo cara de sorprendido, porque jamás pensó que esa mezcla se pudiera lograr, y que además, funcionara bien.

- Y cuál es su opinión Señor Sasuke? – preguntó la profesora, y entonces Sakura dejó de mirar la mesa para posar sus ojos en la expresión aburrida del Uchiha, algo hizo que su autoestima se afectara.

- bueno, es que _estas cosas no son de mi gusto_ – le dijo él mientras nuevamente sacó su celular y pareció revisar algo rápidamente mientras hacía una pausa en su crítica, luego guardó su teléfono y prosiguió – eeehh bien, bien, la cosa de esto no es que me guste a mi, sino que le agrade al cerdo de Akatsuki… - alzó los hombros- Eso era todo? – le preguntó luego a la profesora, ella asintió con la cabeza, él se puso de pie y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y en ningún momento miró a Sakura haciéndola parecer _casi invisible_

- es gay? – preguntó la profesora en un susurro hacia Shikamaru y a Naruto, a eso, los dos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

- no, no es gay – dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba el abdomen por la risa que le produjo la pregunta de la profesora – no importa – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si fuera algo pasajero – y bien Sakura, cómo te has sentido? – le preguntó a la bailarina.

- bien – contestó ella mientras asentía con la cabeza – me ha dado un poco de vergüenza al final, pero allá no me va a pasar – se bajó de la mesa y recogió su blusa para empezar a abotonársela – de verdad lo he hecho bien? – preguntó preocupada. Después de el que Sr. Uchiha ni siquiera la miró se sentía como si tuviese menos gracia que un palo.

-lo has hecho increíble para ser una principiante – le dijo su profesora – te ves hermosa mientras bailas, si aquí ha sido magnífico, imagínate en un club, con escenario, luces, vestuario, y todo eso – movió las manos graficando algo apoteósico, le movió el pelo tratando de animarla a lo que Sakura sonrió.

- a mi me ha parecido buenísimo – dijo Naruto con toda sinceridad – tienes mucha fuerza para subir eso con tal agilidad – apuntó con su dedo al caño – se ve difícil… - Sakura sonrió de forma tímida y asintió.

Sakura se sentía mal, bastante mal, su orgullo de mujer y su autoestima estaba siendo fuertemente atacada por la cara de aburrimiento mostrada por su jefe, que a diferencia de los otros espectadores, había opinado que el baile estuvo _bien,_ _aunque estas cosas no eran de su gusto_. Es decir con una corta frase había logrado que se sintiera fea, poca cosa y además vulgar, porque a él , "_no le gustaban estas cosas_" **maldito**, se repitió en su cabeza, seguramente como era tan guapo, exitoso y perfecto, siempre tenía de novias a princesitas hijitas de papá que se comportaban ante todos como unas muchachas virginales y después en privado se transformaban en mujeres hambrientas de sexo desenfrenado.

- Bueno – comenzó la profesora – me tengo que ir a hacerle unas clases a una señora ricachona que quiere reavivar la llama de la pasión con su esposo – dijo esto último con un tono gracioso, y todos se rieron – nos vemos – tomó su bolso y se fue

- Yo también me retiro – anunció Shikamaru poniéndose de pie – tengo tanto trabajo – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta como si fuera una tortura.

El ambiente se quedó en silencio, yo estaba sentada en una silla mirando hacia el suelo y Naruto estaba en la silla de enfrente mirándome, no lo veía pero sentía sus ojos en mí.

- Qué pasa Sakura? – me preguntó suavemente.

- Nada….. – dije aun sin mirarle – solo estoy un poco nerviosa.

- De què? – me dijo y movió las manos como si hubiese dicho algo realmente fuera de lugar – ha salido perfecto! – me reí y lo miré y ahí estaba él mirándome de aquella forma tan pura y alegre que me daba gusto.

- Mmm – asentí – tengo miedo de que no resulte – confesé

- Va a resultar – se estiró y deslizó su mano por la mía entregándome un apoyo que yo, en mucho tiempo no había sentido – confía en lo que haces. – Se oyó en la puerta un aclaramiento de garganta proveniente de la entrada de la sala, ambos miramos en aquella dirección y ahí estaba, aquella _desagradable_ y _odiosa_ perfección que siempre traía con él el Sr. Uchiha mirando con mala cara.

- Podría ser que vinieras a trabajar Naruto? – le dijo en tono cabreado, y luego me miró a mí – y que tu fueras a hacer tus labores, tu estadía aquí no es un recreo de _placer – _me dijo con el mismo tono, y si me había hecho sentir como la misma mierda hace un rato, ahora con eso, lo había magnificado. Asentí en silencio y la cara ruborizada. Me puse de pie y sin despedirme me fui de la sala hacia mi habitación.

Llegué a la pequeña habitación que me habían asignado y me recosté de espaldas en la cama pensando en lo tonta que era imaginando que yo, podía tomar a Naruto como un auténtico amigo por lo cordial que se portaba conmigo, pero era solo eso… cordialidad. Cualidad que por cierto ese otro hombre, el Sr. Uchiha, estaba muy distante de expresar, y que parecía que para él era como un deporte hacer notar su autoridad y que los demás pareciéramos pequeños frente a él y su elaborada _imagen perfecta_.

Después de 30 minutos, decidí salir de la habitación porque me estaba aburriendo mucho, aunque sabía que aunque saliera nadie iba a irme a hablar como si fuésemos grandes amigos. Tomé una manzana del frigobar que tenía en la habitación, y una servilleta y salí. Di una vuelta y veía como todos trabajaban en sus escritorios concentrados en el teclado del computador. Entre mi caminata, me detuve fuera de la oficina del Sr. Uchiha que daba justo a unas sillas y un monitor que daba videos musicales, era algo así como algo para meter ruido en esa brigada aunque tenía un verdadero uso que era dar videos institucionales de promoción de la carrera de detective. Me senté a lo indio, traía una short, y una polera lisa y me dispuse a comerme la manzana mientras pasaban canciones, que no conocía, porque en la cárcel no escuchaba música, y me distraje, entretenida por la música y la manzana. Sentí una mirada sobre mí y tuve miedo de voltearme a ver quién me miraba, porque algo, así como el instinto femenino, me decía que no debía hacerlo, pero la curiosidad fue más intensa y sin dejar de masticar mi manzana, lo ví, al perfecto Sr. Uchiha apoyado en el umbral de su oficina con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y mirándome, de una forma desconocida para mí, parecía divertido, al verlo, sonreí y alcé la mano en saludo, él se dio la media vuelta, entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta, dejándome nuevamente sintiéndome como si fuera _nadie_

**Ojalá les haya gustado, la verdad (es un secreto entre nos.) estuve un poco en duda porque no me fue muy bien con los comentarios ( en nº) del primer capitulo. Pero valoro lo que tengo.. :D y con eso fui feliz  
Bueno si se les antoja, me pasan a decir que les pareció, cualquier consulta o pregunta tambien...**

_**XOXO, **__**Nox**_


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa, a solo algo de una semana he vuelto a actualizar, me parece que ahora estaré haciendo actualizaciones una vez por semana, o depende en verdad como evolucione la cosa,  
Sin más, a disfrutar del capitulo!

**Pesadilla**

Fin de semana, mi segundo fin de semana en la brigada, momento en que el lugar se encontraba solitario, solo uno que otro detective que tenía seguramente trabajo atrasado, por lo demás, el silencio reinaba en el lugar, estos días la televisión con los videos institucionales no se encontraban funcionando, y yo en mi habitación no tenía ni televisión y equipo musical, esto era tan terriblemente aburrido, al final para matar el aburrimiento decidí trotar por el patio de la brigada, un lugar con áreas verdes y muros altos perfecto para el deporte, yo era todo lo que es una mujer perezosa, el ejercicio jamás fue lo mío, pero bueno, quizá ahora que iba a trabajar con mi "cuerpo" necesitaba que mis nalgas y mi abdomen estuvieran duros como una roca. Comencé con mucho entusiasmo pero di dos vueltas y no hice más ejercicio, al contrario me tendí en el pasto durante toda la tarde mirando al cielo. Cuando se hizo tarde y el crepúsculo fue la escena principal me puse de pie, me duché para quitarme la sudoración (que casi no había existido) y disponerme a dormir. Mañana ya era domingo, y el lunes iba a recibir las últimas instrucciones para pedir el empleo en Akatsuki.

Me tapé completamente con las sábanas y caí en sueño profundo

Se encontraba en el inicio de una escalera larga e inclinada, oía desde la planta baja gritos de dolor que le erizaban la piel, una mujer profería gritos desgarradores, tuvo miedo, pero decidió ir a ver que sucedía, decidió ir a salvar a aquella mujer de aquel suplicio, bajó uno a uno los escalones, la alfombra se se veía suave y acolchada pero se sentía como tachuelas al contacto con la planta de su pie, caminó con los pies en punta, tratando que el dolor no se esparciera por todo el pie, bajó 4 escalones y la escalera se acortó, permitiéndole que con un último paso pudiera llegar a la planta baja, se asomó por una puerta que daba a una biblioteca, un hombre mayor y aparentemente ebrio golpeaba incesantemente a una mujer hermosa de cabellos rosas, los golpes se intensificaban y la mujer gritaba y gritaba, no lo pudo soportar más, se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, escuchó un estruendo y el rompimiento de vidrios, entonces miró, el hombre esa vez se encontraba en el suelo, con la cabeza hecha un charco de sangre y con la hermosa mujer riendo con lo que quedaba de una botella rota entre sus manos.

Se volteó y subió rápido las escaleras, quería esconderse, sentirse a salvo. Cuando entró a su habitación se encontró de frente con el mismo sujeto al que aquella mujer le había golpeado con una botella, pero esta vez su expresión no era la de rabia, sino mas bien, la miraba con lujuria, con perversión, se acercó a ella quedando en la esquina de su habitación, sin poder huir, y el hombre se aflojó el cinturón de su pantalón, sintió miedo, más miedo del que jamás habría sentido, las lágrimas brotaban sin control impidiéndole ver como aquel hombre posaba sus manos en su cintura y la apretaba, ella solo podía rogar, rogar por piedad

- por favor no! – le decía – por favor, por favor! – subió el tono de su voz y comenzó a moverse para tratar de apartarlo – ahhhhh! No quiero! – gritaba

- Sakura, Sakura! – sintió que le gritaba y la movían y pudo despertar de tan horrenda pesadilla, vio entre su vista nublada por las lágrimas a Sasuke Uchiha mirándola extrañado.

Ella se acomodó en la cama, se tomó las rodillas, escondió su rostro en ellas y liberó todo ese llanto contenido. Sintió presión al lado de ella que se generaba en el colchón, y luego unos dedos enredarse entre sus cabellos. – tranquila Sakura, no se qué te pasa, pero sea lo que sea, piensa que estás aquí, rodeada de policías, nada malo puede sucederte - bajó su mano y la apoyó en su espalda, y por primera vez en años, despertaba de una pesadilla con el apoyo de alguien, y se sentía algo más aliviada. Alzó la vista.

- Gracias, ya estoy mejor – lo miró, esta vez Sasuke no tenía su típica sonrisa de superioridad o el semblante serio de persona inalcanzable, la miraba con algo que ella asimilaba como preocupación – no quisiera darle preocupaciones – le dijo entre sollozos.

- ok – le dijo él, y se levantó de la cama para salir hasta que vio que Naruto entraba y ambos se encontraron en los pies de mi cama. – qué haces aquí un domingo? – le preguntó a Naruto

- vine a buscar a Sakura para salir a desayunar – al oír aquello, ella quedó mirando al rubio, ella y él, los dos a desayunar?, le encantaba la idea

- es en serio Naruto? – Sasuke acercó su mano a la frente de Naruto como tomándole la temperatura – son solo las 9:30 am de un domingo.

- sí, es que lo dejé pensado en la noche y puse la alarma – le dijo él mostrándole su celular. Luego lo guardó en su bolsillo – y tú, acaso ya desayunaste? – le preguntó de forma que definiría como brusca, se supone que eran amigo pero el trato entre ellos no era muy "cordial"

- No, pensaba solo tomar un café – le respondió Sasuke y se movió para pasar por el lado de Naruto y salir de la habitación.

- por qué no vas con nosotros? – lo invitó Naruto – sería entretenido – lo animó

- Porque he venido a trabajar, no a hacer vida social – respondió el pelinegro

- oh, vamos Sasuke – le jaló la manga de la camisa como un niño pequeño

- Naruto! – lo retó – no hagas eso! – le apartó rápidamente su brazo. – ok vamos, pero rápido.

-Escuchaste Sakura? – le preguntó Naruto, que por primera vez se detuvo a observarla y cuando notó las evidencias de que había llorado cambió su semblante a uno duro – por qué estabas llorando? – se sentó a su lado en la cama

- solo estaba teniendo una pesadilla – le dijo Sasuke

- es eso cierto? – le preguntó a ella, a lo que asintió en silencio – bueno, debes estar tranquila, acá estás más que segura. Ahora olvida eso y anda a cambiarte, vamos a ir a desayunar – sonrió, de una forma que le pareció tan linda que no pudo no responder aquella sonrisa

- ok, me voy a apurar – se levantó y ellos salieron de la habitación.

Al salir de la ducha se peinó el cabello, se puso un jean azul oscuro, unas sandalias con taco bajo y una blusa blanca globo traslúcida con ropa interior blanca. Se pintó los labios rosa, y salió de la habitación, esta vez sonriente y dispuesta a salir por fin de esa pseudo prisión. Caminó hasta la oficina del Sr. Uchiha y golpeó la puerta, luego salieron de ahí los dos policías.

El camino en el automóvil de Sasuke fue corto y pudo oir la conversación acerca de una actriz de Sasuke y Naruto, acerca de si era guapa o no, a Naruto le parecía hermosa, mientras que Sasuke creía que era simplona. Podía notar de nuevo como eran distintos esos dos hombres.

´La cafetería a la que llegaron estaba cerca de un parque, por lo que podían ver por los ventanales a la gente pasear en familia, o en pareja.

Se fijó que la camarera y la mujer de la barra miraban descaradamente a sus acompañantes y mientras ellos hablaban animadamente se dedicó a mirarlos con detalle, uno rubio y el otro moreno, ojos azules y ojos prácticamente negros, cálido y frio, amable e indiferente, Naruto era sin duda todo lo que una mujer quisiera en un hombre, comía mientras lo miraba como si la hubiera engatusado, hasta que el Sr Uchiha le habló lo bastante fuerte para distraerla

- Haruno, Haruno! – le gritó – vas a tomar café o tè?

- té, gracias – le respondió avergonzada.

- y bueno Sakura, por qué no nos cuentas algo más de ti? – le incitó Naruto mientras le ponía azúcar a su café y de paso preparaba el té de ella.

- es que está todo en mi expediente – dije alzando los hombros – creo que ahí sale todo, o hay algo adicional que quiera saber? – le pregunté.

- por ejemplo quisiera saber acerca de tus pesadillas, en el reclusorio también tenías muchas pesadillas – le preguntó Naruto – qué me puedes contar de eso?

- que son pesadillas, recuerdo cosas que no me agradan y generalmente siento terror cuando pasan – respondí seria – me gustaría que no pasaran – dije al final.

- has probado dormir pensando en algo hermoso que te haya sucedido? – le preguntó el rubio

- no tengo tantas experiencias hermosas en las cuales pensar – respondí, cosa que hizo que captara la atención de ambos acompañantes - pero puedo vivir con ello.

- entonces desde ahora, quizás puedas comenzar a vivir momentos agradables – le dijo Naruto para animarla

- quizá – dijo ella y fingió una sonrisa. Sasuke que se había mantenido al margen por fin habló

- bueno, mejor como nosotros ya sabemos de ella, será bueno que nosotros le contáramos algo de nosotros – le sugirió a su amigo.

- ya, tengo 26 años – comenzó Naruto – estoy soltero, vivo solo, entré a la escuela de investigaciones por vocación de servicio público, me gusta el ramen. Ahora Sasuke te toca

- tengo 25 – empezó el Sr. Uchiha – estudiamos juntos siempre, pero Naruto por ser tan idiota repitió un año – Naruto lo golpeó en el hombro – estoy comprometido a matrimonio, me gusta tomar café.

- Va a casarse? – le pregunté alegremente.

- sí, dentro de 2 meses – le contestó.

- Felicidades, qué se siente? – repetí la pregunta al ver que ambos se miraban confundidos – me refiero a qué se siente estar tan enamorado para decidir pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer – el cambió su semblante al de siempre, un escudo entre él y yo, una expresión seria.

- nada – contestó y sacó su billetera – bueno nos vamos, tengo trabajo que hacer – se puso de pie antes que nosotros, miré asustada a Naruto, él me cerró un ojo y caminamos tras Sasuke.

La vuelta a la brigada fue muy distinta al trayecto de ida, Sasuke iba callado, Naruto tenso, y yo mirando hacia afuera por el vidrio incómoda, había algo, algo que hizo que los dos, en especial Sasuke se incomodara mucho, y me sentía mal por haber arruinado el único momento en que él se había portado simpático conmigo, por lo menos había ya comprobado en la mañana que él podía ser amable y había sido agradable su tacto en mi cabello, miré al retrovisor para verlo, desvié rápidamente la mirada al ver que él también me miraba. Me sentí ruborizar, habrá notado que estaba pensando en él ahora mismo?.

Cuando llegamos él se metió rápidamente a su oficina en conjunto con Naruto y yo me fui a tomar aire en el patio.

**Con Sasuke y Naruto.**

- Estás bien? – le preguntó Naruto, sentándose frente al escritorio de su amigo.

- por qué estaría mal? – le preguntó Sasuke mientras buscaba entre los cajones una carpeta gris

- porque te has descolocado frente a la pregunta que te hizo Sakura – Sasuke encontró la carpeta, se sentó y la tiró sobre la mesa

- imaginas cosas – le respondió

- te has preguntado por qué te vas a casar si no es para pasar toda tu vida junto a ella?

- esos son sueños de niñas Naruto – le contestó de mala gana mientras revisaba los papeles de la carpeta

- no me mientas Sasuke – lo regañó su amigo – ese tonto matrimonio no tiene razón de ser, estás acostumbrado a ella y ella te presionó para casarse, sino no habría pasado por tu mente el matricidio. A demás se coludió con tu madre esa arpía para presionarte.

- oye!, no hables así idiota, la decisión es mía – le dijo molesto – no te metas en esas cosas mejor y déjame trabajar.

- ahhh! Sasuke, se supone que el que debe hacer cosas estúpidas soy yo, no tu – Naruto se veía realmente apenado – vas a casarte a los 25 años y con una mujer que no amas.

- Naruto mira, ella es atenta, me ama, es buena en la cama, es bonita, le gusta a mis padres, decidí quedarme con ella y punto, además no tengo tiempo para tener otras mujeres, necesito dedicarme más al trabajo – siguió revisando con devoción las hojas.

-Sasuke, pero tú no la quieres, ella es antisocial y hasta amargada. No te diviertes con ella. Y por dios quieres dedicarte más al trabajo, has venido acá un domingo! – le gritó.

- Tú también estás acá un domingo! – le grito Sasuke y se puso de pie

- pero yo he venido a ver a Sakura no a trabajar – le respondió Naruto

- eso es aún peor, pretendes involucrarte con la reclusa? – esta vez Naruto se enfadó mucho y también se puso de pie.

- y si así fuera qué? – le contestó

- Que no la traje para que te la tires – se volvió a sentar recobrando algo de cordura

- No pretendo hacer eso! – se defendió Naruto

- Naruto por favor, babeas por ella – se dispuso a encender el portátil

- Me parece preciosa pero no tengo planes amorosos con ella – respondió – solo quería llevar buena relación.

- te conozco lo suficiente para creerme esas mentiras – tecleó la clave del computador

- bueno es lo mismo que yo entonces, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que ese matrimonio no te…. – Sasuke lo interrumpió

- Déjalo sí? – le pidió – solo déjalo – Sasuke estaba harto con el asunto y Naruto lo comprendió quedándose en silencio. – no tiene vuelta.

Estaba nerviosa, tenía que ir a la última reunión antes de ir a pedir mi trabajo de infiltrada, al entrar en la sala de juntas, estaban las mimas personas que cuando llegué acá el primer día, en los mismo puestos.

- Hola les saludé a todos tímidamente – y me senté en la cabecera del otro extremo de la mesa – todos me miraron y correspondieron a mi saludo.

- Siéntate más acá – me dijo el Sr. Uchiha – Karin dale tu puesto – le habló a la policía que estaba a su lado, ella le sonrió amablemente y se movió, yo caminé y tomé su puesto.

- Bueno Sakura, éstas son las personas que verás habitualmente en el club – eran muchas fotos de hombres con cara de chicos malos – él es Pain se encarga de la contabilidad del club, él es Iruka se encarga de las relaciones públicas, él es Sai, con él debes tener mucho cuidado, él es tu jefe directo y seguramente el que te va a recibir cuando vayas a pedir el trabajo, es un cerdo pero es astuto, no puedes demostrar inseguridad o temor o va a sospechar algo, últimamente ha fortalecido la vigilancia, debe presentir que estamos tras sus pasos, es él que se lleva todas las ganancias del club y la droga, y él es su mano derecha Itachi si te lo ganas a él el trabajo está medio hecho porque está al tanto de todo lo que pasa, además el es el encargado de la seguridad del club, es importante. Las demás personas van rotando, no tiene a nadie por más de 6 meses en el local.

- Para que no estés en tanto peligro luego de que esto acabe arreglamos lo de tu identidad - Naruto me entregó una carpeta con un carnet de identidad nuevo, y varias papeles – te llamas Kate Manson, eres hija de padre americano y madre Japonesa, eres inmigrante de USA y quieres el trabajo para financiar tus estudios, tienes 22 años y vas a tener que usar peluca porque el cabello rosa es muy llamativo, que color te gustaría?

- Marrón – contesté

- Ok, entonces marrón – dijo Sasuke – Naruto ve donde Hinaa y le pides la peluca y que venga a ver a Sakura lo antes posible. ¿ cómo te sientes? – se dirigió a mi

- Bien, tengo confianza en que saldrá todo bien - el me quedó mirando y me dijo

- Como equipo confiamos en ti, no nos defraudes – le sonreí y le contesté

- No lo haré señor Uchiha, mañana mismo tendré nuevo empleo

_

Reviews?  
Dudas, preguntas, inquietudes?

Espero me hagan saber que le pareció, o que les tinca que pase en la historia :D  
**XOXO**, _Nox _


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa, no vengo a vender, vengo a regalar un nuevo capitulo del fic! …. **

**Antes por supuesto agradecer a todas aquellas que han señalado al fic o ami como fav y que nos han escrito reviews, se mueren la cantidad de ánimo que nos dan esos gestos de su parte :D**

**Por fin sabremos que tal le va a Saku en Akatsuki, que creen ustedes?, bueno no especulemos y a leer**

**Nerviosa**

Nerviosa, nuevamente me encontraba muy nerviosa, en exactamente una hora me iba a dirigir sola como cualquier mortal a un club stripper a pedir trabajo para poder financiar mis estudios, siendo una persona distinta, llamándome Kate Manson y con el cabello castaño.

Estaba en una sala de maquillaje donde Hinata me estaba maquillando, lo encontraba totalmente innecesario todo lo que me había hecho era ponerme rubor y labial, cosa que podía hacer yo sola. Estaba con nosotras en el lugar el Sr. Uchiha y Naruto, ambos instalándome dispositivos de audio y video.

- Y si el me hace bailar o sacarme la ropa para ver mi físico no pueden quedar colgando estas cosas – le dije a Naruto que me estaba poniendo el micrófono en el bolsillo de mi falda, iba a mi entrevista con una mini falda de mezclilla y una polera con amplio escote, simple y reveladora

- tienes razón – me dijo desinstalándome la cámara del bolsillo – entonces va a tener que ir sin ningún dispositivo? – le preguntó a Sasuke.

- Hay que instalarlo en un lugar que no se vea en caso de que pase lo que dice Sakura – Respondió él, mientras armaba la pequeña camarita que iba a acompañarme

- Puede ser en la ropa interior – dije, ambos me miraron al mismo tiempo. – o es mala idea? – agregué al ver sus caras

- Noooo – dijo Naruto tomando de nuevo la cámara – dime tu y yo la instalo – alzó ambas manos como si fuera inocente y la expresión de su rostro me causó gracia, pero al mirar al Sr. Uchiha me di cuenta que a él no le hacía tanta gracia y la señorita Hinata también miraba con desaprobación.

- Sakura – Uchiha me tomó de la muñeca y me alejó de Naruto dejándome muy cerca de él – te vas a poner lo que graba sonido arriba entre medio de tu pelo en un pinche – le paso el dispositivo a Hinata para que arreglara – instálalo en alguna traba – y esto…. – le quitó la camarita a Naruto y me miró de pies a cabeza dos veces

- Eso me lo puede poner en el sostén – él me quedó mirando y asintió.

- Necesito ir a buscar la traba, permiso – se retiró Hinata

- Voy contigo – le dijo Naruto y salió corriendo tras ella

- Puede ponerlo en la orilla – le dije al Sr. Uchiha y me bajé un pabilo de la polera quedando con la orilla de la copa de mi sostén al descubierto y la mitad de mi seno con ello .

- Ok – me dijo y se concentró en tomar con ambas manos la camarita y empezó a tocar la orilla de mi sostén rozando la piel de mi pecho, para mi mal, sus manos estaban frías y hace más de un año que no me tocaba un hombre, y mis pezones reaccionaron al instante volviéndose duros y notorios por la tela de mi sostén. En cambio él estaba como si nada, cosa, que me dio rabia. – terminé – me dijo. Yo lo miré a la cara

- Siento que está suelto, se me puede caer – le dije seria, tratando de ser lo más convincente, era pésima mintiendo, y si era descubierta iba a sentirme muy avergonzada – me da miedo que eso pase.-

- Sí, lo entiendo – se acercó un paso más a mí y sonrió de medio lado. Tomó nuevamente el borde de mi sostén y esta vez lo bajó más, dejando casi a la vista mi areola, tragué pesado y me dieron ganas de retroceder, pero ante el mínimo gesto el puso una mano en mi espalda – no te muevas – me ordenó, yo solo asentí con la cabeza – no quisiera que esto se moviera – apuntó a mi pecho, sentí mi respiración agitarse

- Yo tampoco – le dije nerviosa, él ante mi reacción realzó la sonrisa y me sentí como una ovejita siendo cazada, terminó de poner la camarita – gracias – le dije mirando hacia el suelo. – me veo distinta? – le pregunté, tenía puesta el cabello en color marrón

- Si – me dijo de forma cortante y sacó su teléfono, ese maldito teléfono era siempre más entretenido que todo lo que los demás hicieran, en especial al parecer conmigo. Me senté en el mesón y me crucé de piernas, él estaba en frente mío y no me miró en ningún momento. En cambio cuando Naruto llegó a la sala con Hinata tras él, se me quedó mirando las piernas de inmediato, y me dio risa, me bajé del mesón y me dirigí donde Hinata a tomarme el cabello de la peluca para ocupar la traba y con ella el micrófono.

- Entonces ya estás lista? – me preguntó Naruto tocándome el cabello postizo, yo me volteé hacia él y asentí con mi cabeza

- Estoy totalmente lista – contesté, me acomodé la falda y revisé por quinta vez mi bolsito con mis documentos, mi identidad, mi nombre, mi residencia, todo, me fui poniendo cada vez más nerviosa – me voy a ir – me di una última mirada en el espejo.

- Te acompaño – me dijo el Sr. Uchiha y salió conmigo por la puerta de la salita, caminamos por varios pasillos entre oficinas hasta que llegamos a una puerta negra gigante

- Esta puerta, da a una casa, aquí puedes entrar y salir sin hacerlo directamente desde la brigada – abrió la puerta

- Sería tan extraño que alguien viviera en la brigada – mencioné y llegamos a otro pasillo muy poco iluminado y bastante estrecho caminé delante de él hasta que llagamos a una segunda puerta esta vez de madera.

- Llegamos – dijo y sacó una llave y abrió la puerta – aquí vas a salir a una casa que está dos cuadras atrás de la brigada – entramos a la casa que se encontraba habitada, una señora estaba en el living viendo televisión – Qué tal señora? – saludo Sasuke

- Pensé tardarías más en llegar – dijo ella, se acercó a la mesa y tomó un juego de llaves y me lo extendió – ahí está la llave de la reja – la levantó y me la mostró – y la de la puerta que da a la brigada – me mostró la llave restante.

- Gracias – le dije y tomé las llaves - me voy – me volteé a Sasuke

- Suerte – me dijo generando menos de 3 segundos de mirada de ambos y dejó de mirarme.

Salí de la casa pensando en cómo sería llegar a Akatsuki y cómo sería la entrevista de mi empleo, no es como si me fueran a hacer un examen psicológico como en las películas viendo manchas, quizá, iba tener que quitarme la ropa.

Cómo era habitual en este día, estaba nerviosa, como si cuando fuera a hablar me fuera a temblar los labios mientras lo hacía. Traté de normalizar mi respiración, inhalando y exhalando pasivamente mientras caminaba a la parada del autobús, recordaba bien el número de bus y la parada donde bajarme para llegar al club, me comencé a relajar cuando iba mirando por la ventana el paisaje, hace un año no experimentaba la libertad de andar sola por la calle, de mirar lo árboles, ver a la gente caminando apurada, jóvenes como yo con carpetas seguramente de la universidad, leyendo apuntes, estudiando o escuchando música a todo volumen con sus audífonos, sentí nostalgia, o un poco de pena, mi vida pudo haber sido perfecta de no ser por eso, de no ser por estar encerrada. Me dí cuenta que estaba a punto de llegar y timbré para que el bus se detuviera en la parada, abrió las puertas y bajé, al caminar a la esquina divisé de inmediato el letrero de luces del club Akatsuki.

La fachada era color roja, con ventanas con protecciones y su gran letrero luminoso, entré tímida a lo que parecía ser una recepción, se encontraba ahí Itachi, lo había visto en fotos porque era el encargado de la seguridad.

- Hola – Saludé con una amplia sonrisa y poniendo mi cuerpo derecho para hacer notar mi cuerpo voluptuoso

- Hola – saludó él igual de sonriente – te puedo ayudar? – ofreció

- Sí – contesté acercándome un poco – quisiera saber si hay vacantes para trabajar.

- Por lo que tengo entendido no hay – me contestó él, volvió a repasar mi cuerpo completo con la mirada - voy a consultarlo con el jefe, puedes sentarte – me indicó un sillón alto, no acepté y seguí de pie, volvió enseguida sonriente – dice que pases - me indicó unas puertas correderas y lo seguí

- Es acá? – pregunté cuando llegamos a la puerta, él asintió y yo corrí la puerta para entrar.

Estaba tras un escritorio de madera caoba un hombre de cabello negro corto y ordenado, camisa blanca sin corbata y con las mangas arriba, grueso de espalda, la piel blanca y lisa, ojos oscuros y facciones realmente bellas. Me sentí nuevamente nerviosa cuando él se puso de pie para ir a saludarme, me besó la mejilla y apuntó el asiento.

- Buenas tardes – me saludó – a qué debemos esta visita señorita? – me preguntó sentado en su silla ejecutiva relajado

- Kate Manson – dije sonriendo – y mi visita a este lugar es porque necesito un trabajo – me crucé de piernas. Él me miró un momento sin hablar.

- Kate Manson – repitió mi nombre – es usted extranjera?

- Sí – respondí inmediatamente – soy norteamericana de nacimiento pero estoy en este país hace unos años, hija de madre local y padre norteamericano – le expliqué con ademanes que a juzgar por su sonrisa le parecieron graciosos

- Y que te lleva a querer trabajar en un club como este? – preguntó mientras se balanceaba en la silla

- Necesito dinero, ojalá harto y rápido, quiero estudiar una carrera costosa en la universidad y necesito ingresos para eso – respondí

- Tienes experiencia?

- No, pero eso no significa que no lo haga bien – le dije de forma coqueta y segura, amplió su sonrisa de inmediato

- Mira mi personal está completo – me dijo como si lo lamentara – pero, te haré un cupo, estarás estos días a prueba y ahí veremos si te quedas o te vas

- Gracias – dije encantada – le aseguro que me quedo, realmente necesito el dinero.

- Está bien, eso lo veremos – se puso de pie y se quedó a mi lado apoyado en la mesa escritorio – mira, en este club las chicas bailan, divierten a los clientes, tienen la posibilidad de hacer privados, atenciones a domicilio que pueden ser solo el baile o algo más. Eso se deja negociado antes de que vallas al lugar y nos aseguramos que sea seguro para ti, y tú decides si quieres o no llegar más allá con el cliente. Y en cuanto a los privados, puedes quedar desnuda o en topless y es regla que el cliente no te puede tocar. Ahí tú debes ir viendo cuáles son las cosas que puedes hacer – me dijo, me volvió a mirar detalladamente – qué edad tienes?

- 22 – contesté, me quedé mirándolo fijamente, buscando en él alguna característica que me dijera si consumía drogas, pero nada.

- Eres joven, pasarás a ser la más joven de todo el club, la otra chica tiene 25, es en realidad porque prefiero contratar chicas con experiencia, pero contigo he hecho la excepción – dijo y me tomó la barbilla

- Por qué soy una excepción? – pregunté de forma coqueta, él me tomó la mano y me incitó a ponerme de pie, me miró de cuerpo entero

- Joven, bonita, y extranjera – puso su mano en mi cintura – no puedo dejar a una chica como tú sin empleo, no me lo permitiría, ven – me movió un poco hacia el y caminamos a la salida cuando atravesé la puerta el me soltó, pero no aumentó la lejanía – te voy a llevar con una chica, una de las más experimentadas que te puede enseñar todo lo que necesites, quieres empezar hoy? – me preguntó y yo quedé perpleja

- Sí, por mi está perfecto – le dije y entramos a un lugar como una camarín, donde habían muchos asientos con espejos individuales y mucho maquillaje sobre las mesitas, ahí se encontraba una chica rubia de cabello largo, piel bronceada y ojos azules, me pareció simplemente bella

- Ella es Ino – presentó Sai – Ino ella es Kate – se dirigió a ella – es nueva, llegó hoy y comienza hoy, prepárala y ayúdala en lo que sea necesario

- Hola – me saludó ella – sí no hay problema yo la preparo y la ayudo en lo que sea necesario – le sonrió a Sai – voy a llevarla al solárium – comentó al mirarme la piel de los brazos

- No mucho solárium – dijo mi jefe – su piel es encantadora así cremosa – me sonrió

- Como digas Sai – dijo ella, visiblemente en desacuerdo – ahora vete – la miré frunciendo el ceño, ella estaba corriendo a nuestro jefe

- Cuídala Ino – le advirtió, se acercó, me besó la mejilla y se fue

- Bueno Kate – se sentó en una de las sillas y alzó los pies sobre una mesita – me presento bien, me llamo Ino, soy prima de Sai y llevo mucho tiempo acá, no bailo, o lo hago cuando se me antoja, pero si me encargo de preparar a todas las muchachas para que se vean radiantes. Creo que contigo no hay tanto trabajo, eres guapa pero estás muy blanca – miró con desaprobación mi piel

- Siempre he sido blanquita – le contesté mirándome la piel – pero si tu crees que me debería broncear… - me interrumpió

- Yo lo creo fervientemente, pero Sai no, le has tincado asi, blanca – se alzó de hombros y se puso de pie – son la las 9 comienzan a llegar clientes, hoy vas a abrir la noche, así que hazte la idea de que hoy debutas – se puso a buscar en un armario, que estaba contiguo a la sala de maquillajes, y que parecía más bien una habitación a un clóset algo para que yo usara en mi debut. - Hay algo especial que te gustaría ponerte? – me gritó desde la habitación clóset

- Decídelo tú – le respondí en otro grito – por mí está bien – 5 minutos después apareció con un traje blanco y una toca

- Listo, enfermera sensual, de eso te vistes hoy – anunció sonriente – una fantasía clásica - agregó

- Pero eso me va a quedar bueno? – pregunté al ver que era muy pequeño y que seguramente no me abrochara en los pechos.

- Crees que no te va a abrochar en los pechos? – me preguntó, asentí – Kate – puso una mano en mi hombro – estamos en un club stripper, a nadie le molesta que no te cruce en los pechos – me lo tendió – antes de ponértelo, aplícate esta crema con brillitos, y te voy a maquillar también porque puede mancharse el traje – empezó a abrir cajones y sacar paletas con maquillaje, unas esponjas, unas pestañas postizas y se instaló frente a mi. – y bueno Kate, por qué quisiste trabajar aquí? – empezó aplicarme base de maquillaje

- Necesito dinero para la Universidad, y quiero harto dinero y rápido, acá se gana bien y no es algo que demore mucho tiempo – le contesté – este club es bueno verdad? – me miró ceñuda – me refiero a si les va bien – aclaré

- Nos va estupendo – me dijo animadamente y volviendo a maquillarme – somos famosos en la cuidad, las mejores chicas, los mejores espectáculos, es realmente un buen negocio, las chicas ganan bastante, basta con ver sus autos, y todo lo que ha adquirido Sai – hizo un ademán con la mano – muchas cosas! – exclamó

- Que bien! – le celebré – y este negocio lo abrieron hace mucho? – quería averiguar lo que más pudiera

- Es un negocio familiar, y Sai es el que lo heredó, su padre, se encuentra viendo otros negocios, que requieren más atención -

- Entonces el señor Sai aprendió a llevar los negocios gracias a su padre – saqué conclusión

- La verdad se trabaja en equipo, están ambos negocios conectados – me dijo, y sacó de una caja unas pestañas postizas rojas – cierra los ojos, te voy a poner esto

- Está frio – me quejé por el pegamento – estás segura que esto no me dejará ciega? – pregunté en broma, ella se rió.

- Lo estoy – me dijo terminado de pegármelas – te ves muy bien! – se aplaudió, no se si a ella por el trabajo, o a mí, por cómo me veía – vístete – me ordenó y miró el traje - te vas a tener que poner un portaligas - se metió de nuevo al closet – ponte esto también

- Que bonito todo – dije mientras me vestía, me estaba poniendo un calzón tipo colaless blanco con encaje, subiéndome las pseudo pantis del portaligas, un brasier blanco a juego con el colaless, tacones blancos, al menos 12 cms, y una cotona que solo me tapaba las nalgas y se me abria en el pecho, la toca afirmada con pinches, y me volteé a mirarme en el espejo, me sonreí, me veía malditamente caliente con esa ropa y esas pestañas rojas muy largas. Ino sonreía tras de mí.

- Y así empiezas a amar como te ves cuando sales a bailar – me dijo en una sonrisa

- Me veo muy distinta – le dije, tomé un labial rojo y me repasé los labios – cuanto falta para salir?

- 15 minutos, te vas a quedar en ropa interior? – me preguntó

- Sí, o acaso en topless?

- Sai te dijo que estabas a prueba?

- Sí

- Y se acercó a ti y fue cordial?

- Sí

- Entonces le gustaste, no necesitas el topless para quedar, así que sácate el traje hasta quedar en ropa interior – lo dijo como si fuera muy normal

- No entiendo – dije incómoda

- Le gustaste a mi primo – se me acercó – no suele suceder, pero a veces – empuñó la mano y la abrió – bum!, a Sai le gusta alguien y aunque se mueva como un palo la deja para él.

- No voy a moverme como un palo – le dije ofendida – y cómo es eso de dejarla para él?

- Ya verás con el tiempo – me contestó y le restó importancia – solo vete con cuidado, si te engatusa, no te enamores, él, no se enamora, no te hagas ilusiones – me advirtió – entendido?

- Sí – dije asustada

- No quiero luego verte llorar porque Sai solo te "usó" – me retó

- Ok, lo tengo claro – le dije haciendo un además de inocencia con mis manos

- Estamos en la hora, anda, mira el escenario, aquí usamos los shows simultáneos, simplemente cada chica baila en su lugar, nada del otro mundo, anda – me dio un empujoncito y yo me salí de la habitación encontrándome con el bar frente a mí, y frente al bar, una plataforma circular en altura, con un caño en el medio y muchas mesas alrededor, en especial, dos mesas cercanas, casi pegadas a la plataforma

Caminé a la plataforma mientras observaba como en las demás locaciones ya se encontraban chicas bailando, todas, al compás de la misma música de ritmo sensual, hombres de traje bebían, miraban a las chicas, las aplaudían cuando se agachaban y les podían ver mejor las nalgas, fumaban cigarrillos o puros, el lugar era todo lo que un conservador llamaría un antro de la perdición, me sentí cínica, era la menos adecuada para calificar así un lugar. Subí los tres escalones que separaban el piso de la altura de la plataforma y divisé a lo lejos a Sai mirándome, eso me hizo sentir que debía ser una bomba sensual, y pude sentirme más segura.

Comencé a caminar alrededor de la plataforma mientras me tocaba el cabello, y del cabello a los labios, ví como algunos hombres se sentaban en los sillones frente a mi escenario, tomé con una mano el caño y camine alrededor de él moviendo exageradamente mis caderas y tocándome el muslo mientras me subía un poco mi ropa para hacer notar mis nalgas, trepé por el caño hasta arriba y me deslicé lentamente hasta abajo, cuando mis pies toparon el suelo, me puse de espalda al público, y comencé a hacer círculos con mis caderas bajando con cada movimiento y jugando con mi cabello, me volteé y vi a mi jefe en primera fila, comencé a acercarme desabotonándome lentamente el traje, mis pechos ya estaban solo cubiertos con el brasier, y terminé de quitarme la ropa y le tiré hacia un lado, volvía trepar para descender esta vez con la cabeza hacia abajo, cuando faltaba poco para llegar al suelo, me volteé para quedar en pie. Me agaché en el piso y me puse en posición de perrito, gateé parando mucho mi cola hacia el público, y cuando casi llegué al borde, me acosté de espaldas, mi cabeza colgó mirando a los hombres y ellos a mí y me moví sensualmente, me senté de espaldas a ellos, me desabotoné el sostén, y sentí aplausos, caminé siempre de espaldas y me retiré

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Y ese fue el capitulo, que les pareció?, alguna consulta, reclamo, o inquietud?, ahí me avisan en los reviews :D  
Y un servicio de utilidad pública, alguien sabe como lo puedo hacer para responder los review directo desde la pagina?, por fiii díganme me mandan un correo __**(kalla_nox_heroha ) les responderé si me escriben**__ :D o me lo dejan escrito en el review  
XOXO__** Nox**_


	5. Chapter 5

Holaa, porfin aca el 5to capitulo del fic, en lo personal, lo encuentro lindo, bueno mas el final, ahí ya lo van a leer

**Su sonrisa**

Terminé mi turno ese día en la noche y Sai decidió acompañarme de regreso a casa, me llevó en su coche, un Chrysler negro con vidrios polarizados que era exactamente el auto en el que te imaginarías montado un mafioso, fue amable conmigo, quizá demasiado amable y recordé las palabras de Ino, quizá, ciertamente él querría algo más al cabo de un tiempo conmigo, y si quería tener su confianza y por tanto su información de su negocio, ser algo así como su compañera, era una buena oportunidad, quedamos acordados que iríamos en la tarde a comer juntos y de ahí me llevaría al club, nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y me fui hacia mi casa, recorrí todo el laberinto para llegar a la brigada y cuando por fin estuve ahí, las luces encendidas en la oficina del Sr. Uchiha me indicaron que él aún estaba ahí, y las voces, indicaban que además no estaba solo. Toqué la puerta.

Pasa – me dijo la voz de Naruto, me destensé un poco, estaba Naruto ahí también

Hola – saludé dentro de la oficina, se encontraban en ella, Karin, Naruto y Sasuke jugando al parecer y por las fichas póker, Naruto sonrió al verme

Sakura! – se puso de pie y me acercó una silla para que me acomodara – cuéntalo todo, dinos, como te fue?

Bien, muy bien, mejor de lo que pensé, resulta que además de que me dejó trabajando de forma inmediata, al parecer se ha interesado mucho en mí, mañana vamos a salir a comer – le conté a Naruto entusiasmada, esta vez noté que había captado la atención también de Sasuke y Karin

Lo que pudimos ver de tu cámara, él se te insinuó un momento – comentó Sasuke serio, llevaba su clásico pantalón de tela azul, con zapatos negros y una camisa blanca, pero esta vez, ya no tenía puesta la corbata

Sí, me tomó por la cintura, me trató bien en verdad – le comenté – pero su prima, que trabaja con él en el club me dijo que yo le había agradado a él.

Teniéndolo dominado, como solo una mujer puede hacerlo con un hombre, tu trabajo se hará mucho más fácil – comentó Karin, que por primera vez en los escasos encuentros que habían tenido se mostró más "simpática" – no puedes perder la oportunidad de mañana, ni el hecho de que a él ya a imple vista le hayas gustado

Bueno, él tendría que ser ciego o gay para que Saku no le agradace a la vista – acotó Naruto sonriendo, yo respondí con una sonrisa

Me llamó la atención algo que me dijo Ino, la prima de Sai, acerca de que el negocio es herencia de su padre, y que mientras su padre se encarga de otras actividades asociadas al negocio – me volteé directamente hacia Sasuke – puede ser que se estuviera refiriendo a la red de narcotráfico?

Probablemente – me dijo pensativo – entonces vas a ir con él mañana a comer? – me preguntó, me sentí tan bien, era como si por primera vez en todo este tiempo el comenzara a tomarme en cuenta de verdad

Sí, está decidido, le he dicho de inmediato que sí – hice gestos con las manos de que eso ya estaba hecho – se ha mostrado contento, hasta el momento no se ha visto como una mala persona

Tienes que tener cuidado en involucrarte con él – me advirtió Sasuke – ya ves que no se ve como una mala persona, pero maneja una gran red de narcotráfico. Supongo que conoces todos los efectos nocivos de la droga? – me miró fijamente, y sentí en mi interior mi estómago revolverse

Los conozco, lamentablemente de cerca – desvié mi mirada desde la de Sasuke a la de Naruto, y luego al suelo

No pensemos en eso ahora – dijo Naruto tocándome el hombro con sutileza – estoy tan contento que esto vaya bien, yo siempre supe que iba a resultar – me cerró un ojo

Espero que siga tan bien como ha empezado y que podamos desbaratar la red desde aquí a unos dos meses más – dijo Karin, tomando la mano de Sasuke – podríamos irnos de luna de miel sin preocupaciones – miró sonriente y encantada al Uchiha, el en cambio tenía la misma mirada que le dirigía a todo el mundo. Inconscientemente fruncí el ceño, Sasuke había dicho que se casaba en dos meses, pero no había dicho quien era la novia, y ahora Karin decía algo de la luna de miel, es que acaso ella era… - lo sabías Sakura? – me preguntó, y no me dejó responder porque habló de nuevo – luego de 1 año de noviazgo con mi Sasuke nos casamos ahora en 7 semanas, imagina como estamos con la cantidad de trabajo y los preparativos – esta vez ya tomó el brazo de Sasuke, era como si ella inconscientemente marcara territorio y dijera que él le pertenece.

Felicidades – dije contenta, pero fingí una sonrisa, era tan extraño que ambos fueran a casarse siendo que en la primera vez que los había visto juntos él la había tratado como si fuera una imple compañera de trabajo, y que nunca los había visto de una forma más cercana como sí tenía la oportunidad de verlos ahora con ella colgada de su brazo, pero aun así, él no se veía precisamente **enamorado y feliz – **bueno imagino que todo esto debe resultar estresante, ojalá el caso se resuelva pronto y disfruten su luna de miel – les deseé

Karin, te he dicho mil veces que si el caso está aún en proceso de resolución, o por resolverse yo no iré a ninguna luna de miel, ya podremos hacer después ese viaje, no podemos dejar botado el trabajo – le regañó él, muy serio, siendo el típico Sasuke que pone las reglas que todos deben seguir para complacerlo, alzó las cejas

Sasuke! – le reclamó ella – siempre el trabajo!

Bueno sería mas prudente que discutieran este tipo de cosas en su departamento o en alguna oficina los dos solos – dijo Naruto molesto – hasta sus peleas son molestas y aburridas – se quejó, y lo capté, a Naruto al parecer no le agradaba la relación, cosa que era de ver por cómo había tratado a Karin en algunas ocasiones, su forma de trato era despectiva y sin ocultar que ella le molestaba, cosa, que una persona no sentiría normalmente por la futura esposa de su mejor amigo

Ok Naruto, esto nunca ha sido en pro de tu diversión – contestó ella molesta y mirándolo de forma despectiva

Me parece que es solo en pro de tú propia diversión – le dijo, y yo miré de inmediato a Karin a ver que le respondía, el rubio había insinuado de forma clara que Sasuke no se interesaba en ella

Supiera lo entretenido que es para ambos – apuntó a Sasuke y luego a ella con su índice - todo en la alcoba… - Naruto la interrumpió

No quiero saberlo – se tapó los oídos con las palmas de las manos – debo dormir y comer por el resto de mi vida – soltó una carcajada que fue apoyada por una mía, no pude evitarla y me gané la mirada asesina de ella

Por qué insistes en meterte en nuestra relación? – dijo ella con impotencia – en tratar de destruirla?

Basta – interrumpió Sasuke al ver que su amigo iba a responder a eso – Naruto, por favor no. – le dijo y Naruto inmediatamente se quedó callado y al parecer sin ánimos de decir nada más, me sentí incómoda, porque era totalmente ajena a toda esta discusión, a toda esta situación, a todos los sentimientos que rondaban a estas tres personas, y porque durante toda la pelea, Sasuke en vez de atender a Karin o a Naruto había reparado su mirada solo en mí, y en nada más que yo, situación que se repetía en este momento y que lograba intimidarme.

El restaurant resultó ser un lugar cómodo, pequeño, sin mucha gente y con ambientación kitsch (ochentera) con cuadros de anuncios de productos de hoy, pero luciendo como en los 80`s. Mi sorpresa fue absoluta cuando ordené una coca cola y el envase era uno de los antiguos, aquellos que mi madre salía en las fotos de su juventud bebiendo. Sai, había ordenado vino para acompañar la pasta, y luego de quitarme la sed con la bebida, me uní a él al vino. Recordé nuevamente a mi madre, y su mal hábito de beber vino por las mañanas, en la tarde y en la noche, todo el día bebiendo vino, hasta que finalmente la bebida se llevó todo lo valioso que había conseguido en su vida, emparejándose con un hombre igual de bebedor que ella, y con perversiones sexuales merecedoras de cárcel. La voz de mi acompañante me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Te ha gustado el vino? – me preguntó, comiendo otra porción de pasta, se veía guapo en ropa informal, con jeans y camisa

Sí, está estupendo el lugar además – le conté lo que me había provocado el envase antiguo de coca cola, él rió por mi comentario

En eso estabas pensando ahora?

Sí – mentí y sonreí – además pensaba en que ayer el club estaba lleno de gente y era martes, se mantiene asi de lleno todos los días?

Todos los días, no quiero ser soberbio pero es realmente el más exclusivo de la ciudad, con además las mejores chicas – sonrió, y si no quería parecer soberbio, no lo estaba consiguiendo

A que te refieres con exclusivo?, es decir, como es exclusivo? – me miró con la sonrisa aún en sus labios

Visitas y clientes habituales ilustres, que van desde los dueños de las mejores tiendas, centros comerciales, tribunales, políticos, gente importante, o que en verdad nos sirve para nuestro prestigio y nuestra seguridad – intenté grabar en mi mente absolutamente todo lo que me estaba diciendo

Por qué mencionas lo de la seguridad? – él me miró extrañado, y para distraerlo tomé la servilleta y le limpié la comisura derecha de su labio – tenías salsa – le dije en una sonrisa – y? – lo incentivé

Ya sabes, a veces cuando eres exitoso hay personas que quisieran verte en el suelo, en nuestro caso, nos ven bien en el negocio y quisieran desbaratarlo – desbaratarlo, sonó en mi cabeza aquella palabra, era la misma que utilizaban en la brigada para señalar la disolución de su red narco.

Y entonces, como dices que tienes gente influyente, voy a conocer a alguno de ellos en el club? – pregunte entusiasmada

Claro, conocerás al fiscal en jefe de la zona, al alcalde, el gobernador de la provincia, y muchos más, aunque hay algunos que solo son atendidos en sus domicilios en privados, por temor a que los vean en el club

Y porqué temen que los vean ahí?

Veo que tienes alma de periodista – me dijo, no molesto, pero tampoco agradado, lo definiría como que se sentía incómodo

Y que hay de las chicas guapas? – cambié de tema – acaso todas ellas han conocido este bello lugar? – él me miró directo a los ojos de forma intensa y dejó sobre el plato los cubiertos dejando toda actividad

He invitado a varias a comer en plan de jefe y una empleada. Pero no ha venido ninguna acá, y nunca en plan de algo más que negocios – aclaró, y alzó sus cejas, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza

Entonces – me acomode en mi lugar – me siento enormemente afortunada – seguí comiendo con total naturalidad

Ayer estuviste muy bien – me comentó encantado, si bien, desde el principio se había mostrado cordial e interesado, ahora a eso tenía que agregarle que se veía cómodo y contento – de veras nunca habías trabajado en este rubro?

En serio – respondí – ya sabes, necesito el dinero, por lo tanto necesito el empleo y para conseguir todo esto necesito hacerlo bien, pero tampoco me esperaba aplausos

Ha estado tan bien que ya han ofrecido un privado – me anunció

Cómo funciona eso exactamente?

Es una sala dentro del club, donde está ambientado para la bailarina y el cliente, es solo un cliente con las manos a los costados, sin el derecho de tocar, que puede verte bailar solo para él, y si bien él no te puede tocar, la bailarina puede hacer todo lo que le dé la gana hacer

Y quien es el hombre que ha requerido un privado conmigo?

Yo – me respondió, a lo que yó, solté una carcajada

Estás de broma? – le di una palmadita en la mano que tenía sobre la mesa

Es en serio, vas a aceptar?

Por supuesto – le dije claramente insinuándome – pero eso, la verdad, no necesita ser pagado, estaría en cantada de hacerlo gratis – el sonrió, hermosamente sensual y satisfecho

Entonces nos vamos al club? – me propuso

Vamos

Habíamos acordado la hora, el número de privado, pero nunca él dijo algo acerca de que vestimenta le gustaría, y yo tenía la duda de cuanta ropa quitarme, si quedaba muy destapada se podía ir la curiosidad o avivarla. Y si quedaba algo más tapadita igualmente podía ocurrir lo mismo. Al final me decidí por la caracterización de secretaria, el pelo tomado en un tomate, anteojos, falda, blusa y chaqueta, tacos negros.  
Al entrar a la habitación, noté que era pequeña, el espacio justo para bailar y el espacio justo para que el cliente te observara, ambientada con luces bajas y espejos. Entré y Sai estaba en el sillón bebiendo espumante y con aquella expresión sensual y triunfante que me había lanzado en el restaurant, era guapo, muy guapo, y hasta podría agradecer porque fuera él y no un anciano caliente.

Hola de nuevo – me quedé de pie en el pequeño escenario mirándolo

Me alegro de verte – me tendió una copa de espumoso, a la que me negué

No me permito beber en el trabajo – bromeé – y me acerqué a recibir la copa, bebí un trago y se la devolví. – quiero decirte algo de las reglas del privado

Si? – preguntó

Lo de no tocar, esta vez está permitido, sólo tocar – le ordené – recuerda que debes mantener una relación profesional con tu secretaria

Ok, lo comprendo – sonrió ampliamente – señorita secretaria – tomó un control remoto que estaba a su lado en una mesita y bajó un poco más la intensidad de las luces.

Comenzó a sonar la música a un volumen ideal, ni tan fuerte ni despacio, se trataba de música lenta que te llevaba a realizar movimientos suaves, lentos, y sensuales. Llevaba pensando todo este rato en mi cabeza que si hacía esto realmente bien, podría conseguir engatusarlo y comenzar a obtener mucha información, así esta investigación se acababa pronto y Sasuke podría disfrutar su luna de miel, aunque ayer él no se veía tan entusiasmado por la idea.  
Caminé hacia él lentamente, decidí mostrarme más cercana y segura, y no recurrir al caño para bailarle, mi forma de dar el paso me hacía sentir como si caminara en una pasarela, cuando llegué a él, puse mi mano derecha en su hombro y caminé alrededor de él en círculo, luego quedé en frente nuevamente y me despojé de la chaqueta, la tiré hacia el lado al suelo. Me senté sobre él, quedando mi espalda hacia su pecho y me solté el cabello, él, acercó su rostro al mi nuca, aspirando mi olor, tomé sus manos y las puse en los botones de m blusa, ayúdame, le dije, y comenzó a desabotonar, mientras sentía su respiración en mi cuello y pasaba mi manos por sus brazos, cuando terminó con la blusa, me puse de pie, y me quité la blusa, me quité los lentes y se los puse a él, me volteé a un lado para bajar el cierre de la falda y dejarla deslizar por mis piernas, y entonces bailé frente a él, subiendo y bajando con los movimientos de mis cadera y apoyando mis manos en sus hombros. Notaba en su mirada, el deseo y la entretención del momento, me senté a horcajadas en él, y pude sentir su hombría rígida, me tomó por la nalgas y me apegó a él, no pude evitar sentirme bajo su control, a pesar de que era yo la que manejaba todo el baile, me moví al compás de la música sobre él, me acerqué aún más y le besé el cuello. Subió sus manos a mi cintura, e hizo un paseo desde mi cintura a mi nalgas repetidas veces mientras yo me movía suavemente sobre él.

Vamos bien, vamos mejor de lo que todo pronóstico indicaba – me felicitó Naruto a la hora del desayuno, mientras le ponía mermelada a sus tostadas – es tan rica esta mermelada – se refería a la de naranja, ya me había dado cuenta de que le encantaba, porque siempre dejaba que su tostada se rebalsara de mermelada y se manchaba los dedos

Estoy tan contenta de que esté resultando – yo estaba preparando mi tostada con mantequilla – así como vamos, podría alcanzar a irse tranquilo a su luna de miel – le comenté al Sr. Uchiha, esta última semana desde que estaba en el club, habíamos tomado como costumbre desayunar los tres en la cafetería de la brigada, muy para mi sorpresa, él se mostraba "algo", solo un poco, más expresivo conmigo, y también porque no decirlo, simpático, aunque generalmente hablábamos cosas de trabajo, pero ese pequeño cambio de actitud me había hecho tomarlo a él en todo sentido de mejor forma, si antes era guapo e insoportable, ahora era enfermantemente guapo, sensual, misterioso y agradable, sobre todo cuando Naruto lo sacaba de quicio y lo miraba con ganas de matarlo, o cuando estaba contento por algo que yo había averiguado y sonreía, haciendo más sutiles aquellos rasgos varoniles de su rostro.

No Sakura – me dijo, negando con la cabeza – esto no se puede apresurar, solo tiene que suceder, más ahora que estás prácticamente llevando una relación con Sai, hay que irse con cuidado, si algo sale mal, no me perdonaría que te pase algo

Yo tampoco – agregó el rubio, yendo por la tercera tostada. Me sentí llena de alegría al oír que él se refería a que estaba preocupándose por mi seguridad, de él no me lo esperaba, aunque de Naruto si.

Es tan extraño como se han dado las cosas con él – comenté pensativa – de forma tan abrupta, y con él completamente engatusado, eso fue lo que me dijo Ino, "Sai está vuelto loco con ese par de piernas" – imité su chillona voz – es posible que así logre tener su completa confianza?

Yo creo que sí – dijo Naruto – vas a tener que ver cómo mantener viva la llama de la pasión – alcé las cejas y el aclaró – la cosa que el hechizo no acabe, no por ahora

Pero si él algún día te fuerza a algo que tu no quieras, no lo haces y punto, ya veremos como lo arreglamos después – me miro a los ojos y sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, hermosa, y solo para mí, dándome seguridad y entonces por fin lo supe, él realmente tenía corazón.

Sí, hasta el momento ha sido fácil el manejo, espero no se complique mucho – de verdad tenía miedo de que las cosas se complicaran, porque Sai, se notaba era un hombre de armas tomar, y si algo salía mal entre nosotros, él, simplemente no me lo perdonaría

Entonces esta noche no ha ido nadie nuevo? – me preguntó el moreno

Ha ido el alcalde, como todos los miércoles – cerré los ojos haciendo memoria – y el gobernador, ellos usualmente van juntos, y piden show de dos mujeres – les dije – pagan todo lo que consumen a final de mes y van con guardias de seguridad, y siempre los atienden en privado, para que no los vean – me acerqué y les dije como si fuera un secreto – como si no supiera todo el club que son ellos los que entran directo desde el estacionamiento – les conté, ambos me miraban atentos

Entran por otro lugar? – me preguntó Sasuke

Sí, directo desde el estacionamiento, pero a su vez el estacionamiento solo lo ocupan ese tipo de clientes especiales y los funcionarios de confianza de Sai, pero, hay gente que entra, baja y luego se va. – ambos fruncieron el ceño

Entonces hay algo oculto ahí? – preguntó Naruto, ya, en la cuarta tostada

Me parece que sí, pero no le he preguntado nada a Sai, porque cuando le pregunto cosas asi, muy seguido, se molesta – le contesté - pero voy a tratar de averiguarlo como sea

Ese puede ser el lugar donde se realizan transacciones o el lugar donde almacenan la droga – sonó su teléfono pero él lo ignoró – tienes que averiguar eso, es una evidencia demasiado importante – me ordenó

Sí – se había ido ese semblante más relajado y cordial y había vuelto aquel Sasuke Uchiha jefe, con preocupaciones, tan serio.

Por qué no contestas el teléfono? – dijo Naruto al parecer irritado por el constante sonido del I pone

Es del sastre, tengo que confirmarle la hora de la prueba del traje de novio – tenía el teléfono en la mano y miraba la pantalla, pero no contestaba – no tengo tiempo para ir – pareció molesto

Dile que vas ahora, podemos acompañarte – le aconsejó Naruto, y me sentía extraña porque en serio, que tenía que ver yo con su prueba de traje?, pero el rubio me miró y yo no pude evitar una sonrisa, tragué mi tostada mientras Sasuke contestaba el teléfono y le decía al sastre que iba saliendo a la prueba.

Corrimos, o en verdad yo corrí tras ellos, porque era pequeña, porque llevaba tacos y la movilización no es tan ágil, y porque ellos iban caminando realmente rápido, Sasuke estuvo todo el rato soltando su rabia, que no entendía por qué tenía que ponerse un traje de sastre si era más económico y rápido comprarlo listo en una tienda, que aunque se pusiera un saco se iba a ver bien, arrogante, pensé, y que además por qué tanta preparación para un matrimonio si lo iba a ocupar una vez. A lo que Naruto respondió que él no entendía la importancia de esas cosas en un matrimonio porque no estaba enamorado, entonces, el moreno se quedó en silencio hasta entrar con el sastre

El lugar se trataba de una boutique con nombre extraño, al parecer Francés, y el sastre era un hombre bajo, regordete y con bigote al puro estilo de mario bros, y calvo, sonrió de par en par al ver a Sasuke, lo saludó y también a nosotros amablemente

Discúlpeme por haberlo llamado – le dijo el sastre mientras se movía por la tienda buscando el traje de Sasuke – pero la señorita Karin ha estado insistiendo toda la semana en que usted realice su prueba… - Sasuke lo interrumpió

Si ha sido insistente con usted, imagínese como fue conmigo – bromeó, y sonrió, la sonrisa amable y sincera, sentí más fuerte mi corazón, pero lo ignoré

Bueno, hay que comprender lo nerviosas que se ponen las novias, es obvio que quieran que todo sea perfecto – acoté, a favor de Karin – es el día más importante de la vida, nada puede ser al azar y debe ser perfecto, para recordarlo por siempre – los tres hombres se me quedaron mirando, pero el Sr Uchiha escondió su sonrisa y se volvió serio

Bueno, está listo? – le preguntó Naruto al sastre – estamos tapados de trabajo así que rapidito – el señor lo miró con mala cara y le tendió el traje a Sasuke

Por allá están los probadores – le indicó un cubículo en el pasillo de la tienda donde afuera habían espejos y sillitas, él entró y nos sentamos en las sillitas, luego de 5 minutos se abrió la puerta del probador y él salió. Era como un novio sacado de la mejor revista de moda, con una camisa impecablemente blanca, corbata gris algo suelta del cuello, chaqueta y pantalones negros espectacularmente entallados a su varonil cuerpo, sin tener ningún arreglo especial él se veía esplendoroso, y volvió la taquicardia a mi.

Por esto era todo el show – dijo él molesto, y se miró en el espejo

En serio por esto venías a una prueba y toda la cosa? – le preguntó Naruto en burla, era cierto que el traje era sencillo, pero él se veía estupendo igualmente

Yo creo que lo valia la pena – comenté, sin pensarlo y los tres hombres me miraron esperando que continuaron – si bien, el traje es sencillo, se nota que estña hecho especialmente para usted, a la medida – ví al sastre sonreir gustoso – le queda muy bien – sonreí, y me sentí ruborizar, entonces, miré hacia otro lado

Bueno gracias – me dijo Sasuke

Siente cómodo el traje? – inquirió el sastre

Sí – contestó él – está listo verdad, es decir, me lo llevo?

Sí

Hey Sasuke – le gritó Naruto a su amigo desde afuera del probador mientras Sasuke se cambiaba – me puedes esperar 15 minutos para aprovechar de cortarme el pelo?

Naruto! – le retó – sabes que tengo mucho trabajo

Pero estamos justo acá y el pelo más largo de lo habitual me da calor – se quejó el rubio

No te voy a esperar – sentenció Sasuke mientras se dirigía al mesón y pagaba con tarjeta su traje – ándate y te vas a la brigada solo después

Ok, mal amigo – se quejó Naruto, se despidió de él, y de mí y se retiró.

Gracias – oí la voz de Sasuke hacia el sastre y nos retiramos de la tienda y caminamos en silencio al estacionamiento. Cuando llegamos al auto, me sentí incómoda, nunca había estado con él yendo de copiloto.

Eeeemmm, me voy adelante? – pregunté ruborizada

Sí – contestó divertido – acaso piensas irte atrás siendo yo una especia de chofer? – reí por la imaginación de él siendo mi chofer.

No, la verdad dudo que usted pueda verse como un chofer – le dije y me monté, salimos del centro comercial, él iba conduciendo concentrado, y yo en silencio, no sabía precisamente si hablarle

Pon música – me ordenó sin mirarme, yo hice caso de forma inmediata y encendí la radio dejando la emisora que estaba programada, la reconocí, como la misma que lo había oído escuchar en su oficina – me gusta esa emisora – me contó

Es la misma que escucha en su oficina en la noche, cuando se queda hasta tarde – le comenté, de nuevo sin pensar

La escuchas desde tu habitación? – me miró y yo asentí con la cabeza – te debo una disculpa entonces por no dejarte dormir – pareció preocupado

No, la verdad, me agrada – paramos en una luz roja y se mantuvo mirándome hasta que dio la luz verde y avanzamos, me sentí intimidada

En serio crees en el matrimonio como el momento más importante en la vida de una persona, y que para que ocurra hay que encontrar al amor de tu vida?, por qué piensas así? – me miró brevemente sin distraerse de conducir y sentí que quizá era cierto lo que decía Naruto y que él realmente tenía dudas respecto a su matrimonio

Porque…. – me di una pausa y pensé mejor la respuesta – vengo de una familia, es decir una pseudo familia que fue un desastre, donde mi mamá se casó con un hombre sin amarlo y sin pensar en sus hijas, el matrimonio fue un absoluto fracaso al punto que por los problemas de pareja mi mamá se volvió alcohólica, mi padrastro siguió el mismo camino porque cuando ambos estaban ebrios parecían amarse o llevarse mejor, pero él la golpeaba, mi mamá sufrió mucho por realizar una mala elección, y nosotras sus hijas también sufrimos las consecuencias de eso, en especial yo – sentí lágrimas brotar por mis mejillas

Es esa? – me preguntó – esa es la causa por la que huiste de tu casa y te erradicaste con una banda?

Tenía que salir de mi casa, antes de que ese hombre pusiera sus manos sobre mí – sentí un nudo en la garganta – y ahí vino todo lo que me ha pasado, la ocupación ilegal de una casa, el consumo de droga, el robo, la cárcel… - me detuve por la sensación de querer llorar al punto del sollozo. Y escondí mi rostro en mis manos. Sasuke se estacionó y estando detenidos se volteó hacia mí

Lo siento, no quise hacerte recordar todo eso – sacó un pañuelo de su guantera y me secó la cara – lo siento – lo miré y lo vi apenado, por lo que intenté sonreír

No se preocupe – sentía mi rostro con la marca que había dejado las lágrimas que él ya había secado – es importante ese tipo de decisiones, porque aunque la decisión sea netamente personal, siempre puede influir en el círculo íntimo, o en los cercanos.

Es un importante detalle – me dijo, sin alejarse de mí, ni habiendo desviado su mirada

Lo es – corroboré

Ojalá que después de esto, todo tome un buen camino para ti, que puedas estudiar o trabajar, y ser feliz – me dirigió una sonrisa, la sonrisa hipnotizante y sincera que yo ya había notado que me podía volver adicta a ella – lo deseo sinceramente – agregó, y sonreí, y además me ruboricé, él pareció notarlo y cambió su sonrisa a otra, donde solo ampliaba el lado derecho de sus labios y se veía seductor

_**Y?, que les pareció?, me cuentan cualquier cosa o preguntita en un review, y me hacen tan feliz de paso.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D**_

**Hime-chan**

**mussa-luna**

**Tsukipyonpon**

**DULCECITO311**

**anny uchiha 97**

**Chikanime**

**Myka100792 **

_**XOXO Nox**_


	6. Chapter 6

**El sueño**

_La oficina de Sasuke estaba desordenada, con un montón de papeles regados, en el sillón de la esquina de cuero, en el escritorio, y en las dos sillas al frente del escritorio destinadas a los entrevistados, su computador con una planilla Excel llena de nombre y números, tenía sed, tenía mucha sed, sintió el golpeteo suave en la puerta de su oficina, pase, dijo él, y entró la chica que habían traído hace un tiempo para infiltrarse en el club Akatsuki, una idea de Naruto que no había resultado mala, traía en sus manos una bandeja con mi té helado preferido saborizado con limón y un vaso con tres hielos, sonrió, y sus mejillas ardieron, dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio se sentó ahí mismo y me sirvió el té_

_Te traje esto, hoy han anunciado 38ºC de calor, que por cierto los estoy sintiendo – tomó la polera por la parte que cubría sus pechos y la comenzó a agitar dándose aire – y tú, acá, en tu oficina, encerrado, trabajando, como siempre – puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera molesta_

_Gracias – tomó el vaso y bebió todo el té – que ola de calor – se quejó, ella se acercó a él y le quitó la corbata, y le desabrochó los primeros tres botones de la camisa_

_Por supuesto, y tu tapado hasta el cuello – él, se volvió a sentir como si a ella le molestara algo_

_Es mi tenida de trabajo – respondió._

_Entonces por eso yo también ando con mi tenida de trabajo habitual – antes no se había fijado pero ahora ella traía puesto un vestido muy corto, que apenas le tapaba los pechos y el trasero y unos tacos gigantes, y su cabello en una coleta alta, se sintió atacado, intimidado, y sorprendido. Se bajó de un salto de su escritorio, y se sentó de lado en sus piernas, se acercó a su oído y le susurró – he venido porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en la noche, en el día – se alejó para mirarlo he hizo un puchero – siempre, deseando que me hagas el amor hasta quedar sin aliento – bajó su mano y tomó por sobre el pantalón la intimidad de Sasuke, él sorprendido la tomó de la cintura y la puso de pie_

_Sakura, yo no puedo – la miró, y realmente luchó por no tomarla después de la expresión de deseo por él, ella era preciosa y sensual _

_Por qué no?,- pateó el suelo, haciendo un berrinche cuan niña chica y se agachó quedando su rostro frente al de Sasuke, él, le miró hipnotizado los pechos – estás duro – lo volvió a tocar y al sentir la excitación de Sasuke sonrió ampliamente complacida y divertida – te engañas a ti mismo._

_Sal de mi oficina – se sorprendió de aquella fuerza de voluntad de hierro, que lo llevó a desviar la mirada de aquel cuerpo curvilíneo, exuberante, y que estaba ahí, en bandeja._

_Y qué hago entonces? – volvió a mostrarse molesta – no puedo reprimir mi deseo por ti – se chupó el dedo índice, captando la mirada de Sasuke, hipnotizándolo con el gesto, él miró como lamía la punta de su dedo y luego lo bajaba por su delgado cuello, bajando por la nívea clavícula y llegando al borde de los pechos de su vestido, lo bajó, dejando sus dos pechos al aire, tomó su pezón derecho y lo tiró, y entonces la entrepierna prácticamente le palpitaba y no recordaba haberla echado de su oficina – estás seguro que debería irme de tu oficina?_

_No – contestó él y literalmente se lanzó hacia ella a besarla de forma demandante y tomar la parte posterior del vestido y subirlo para poder tocar su trasero y con eso subirla nuevamente a su escritorio, subió una mano a su pecho y la otra a su nuca e introdujo más su lengua en la boca de ella, se sentía desesperado, mortalmente desesperado por entrar, muy adentro en ella…_

Sasuke! – la chillona voz de Karin lo despertó de aquel sueño, se acercó y le tocó la frente – estás con fiebre?, estás sudando! – ella se miró la mano y la vio mojada – has tenido una pesadilla mi amor? – se sentó a su lado en la cama

Ehhhh – aquello que lo había hecho sentir de aquella increíble manera en su sueño, se podría considerar una pesadilla? – no lo sé realmente – se sentó en su cama tomó la almohada de su lado y la puso de forma casual su entrepierna, estaba erecto y no podía dejar que Karin lo notara, y se secó el sudor con la sábana, estaba respirando agitado

Mi amor, todo esto es culpa del trabajo – se inclinó y le besó el cuello – estás tan estresado, pero cuando nos casemos eso va a cambiar – sonrió – menos mal que anoche justo me quedé contigo, imagínate que te pasara algo – lo abrazó – de verdad me muero mi amor – él la alejó

Tengo calor – se justificó él al ver la mueca de disgusto de su novia – tienes pan tostando?

Oh!, el pan! – y salió corriendo, situación que Sasuke aprovechó para salir de su cama y meterse al baño a darse una ducha, fría, bien fría, porque la erección no se quitaba. Sintió la piel ponerse de gallina al estar bajo el agua, y su erección comenzó de a poco a disminuir. Estaba confundido, muy confundido, ese sueño había sido extraño, primero porque él se había sentido intimidado y nervioso por Sakura, situación que en la vida real no ocurriría jamás, ella se había mostrado coqueta y lo suficientemente caliente para irradiar su calor hacia él, y se había sentido tan excitado cuando ella lo tocó y luego auto exploró su cuerpo, que no recordaba esa sensación desde que había tenido sus primeros sueños húmedos en la adolescencia. Él, no podía negar que cuando había visto bailar a Sakura la había imaginado desnuda, pero en su sueño la visión había sido mejorada, mención honrosa para su subconsciente, pero no había imaginado nunca que se la tiraba, era guapa, sensual y deseable pero aun así, el no había imaginado tirándosela y menos en su oficina, podría aparecer Karin, era un idiota, pensó, si antes no lo había pensado, ahora sí lo hacía, inclusive ahora pensaba en que la oficina no era un lugar prudente porque podría ser descubierto por su novia, que ridículo sueño, pensó, al cerrar el grifo.

* * *

Al llegar a la brigada todo estaba como siempre, le dolía la cabeza y Karin no había dejado de hablar de las flores de la decoración en todo el camino, que le importaba a él que vinieran desde ecuador, pero por qué mierda las había encargado a tan lejos, iba a quedar casi en banca rota después de todo el glamour que le estaba dando su novia al matrimonio, menos mal que él ya tenía su patrimonio, su auto, su departamento, y sus ahorros, además ya se había dado el lujo de viajar. Al final se habían separado para irse cada uno a su oficina cuando entró a la suya, estaba Naruto acostado en su sillón con los pies solo en calcetines.

Naruto? – le preguntó y dejó su maletín en el escritorio – es que acaso en tu oficina no puedes dormir? – le dijo molesto, instalo la laptop, y esperó que encendiera

No estoy durmiendo – él se sentó – estoy descansándome los ojos – se los frotó – que me resfrié y me siento de muerte.

Yo también parece que me estoy resfriando, pero por qué no te quedaste en tu departamento entonces? – se sentó a su lado

Porque si no tú te pondrías como loco, porque se acumularía trabajo

Cierto – lo miró ceñudo – no se nos puede acumular trabajo – golpearon la puerta

Pasa! – grito el rubio, y al parecer a simple vista se le arregló el humor de forma inmediata al ver a cierta pelirrosa con un vaso de agua y unas píldoras en una bandeja

Hola! – les saludó en una sonrisa y dejó la bandeja en el escritorio de Sasuke, este se sintió tenso, tal como en su sueño, ella traía algo en una bandeja y vestía una polera simple y un short – buenos días, como pasaron la noche? – Sasuke evitó mirarla

Pésimo Saku – se lamentó Naruto y se dejó caer aun más echado en el sillón – tuve fiebre y no pude dormir muy bien, y hoy tuve que llegar tan temprano – se lamentó

En serio Naruto, y cómo te sientes ahora? – ella se acercó y le tocó la frente a Naruto para medir su temperatura – ahora no parece que tuvieras fiebre, pero por eso te traje estos medicamentos – le tendió dos píldoras y el vaso de agua, él las tomó, las metió a su boca, tomó un sorbo de agua y las tragó echando hacia atrás la cabeza

Me siento mejor ahora, y tu deberías cuidarte, mira que puede ser viral, Sasuke anda con los mismos síntomas – volvió a beber agua

En serio? – le preguntó a Sasuke, este había evitado mirarla durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí, pero el recuerdo del sueño lo estaba atormentando, tanto a él como a s hombría

Sí – respondió Sasuke, y entonces Sakura le quitó bruscamente el vaso de agua a Naruto y se lo tendió a Sasuke

Tome también estas píldoras – literalmente dio saltitos hacia la bandeja y le trajo dos píldoras y se las tendió – con lo trabajólico que es, usted no puede funcionar al 100% si está enfermo

Gracias – él sonrió, divertido porque estaba reclamándole ser trabajólico tal como en su sueño, ojalá y ahora se sacara la ropa también, se auto bromeó mentalmente – puedes retirarte, tenemos trabajo que hacer con Naruto – prácticamente la sacó de su oficina pero ya no quería verla más, estaba pensado cosas tontas a partir de su sueño y de la presencia de ella y no le agradaba que eso estuviera pasando. Ella automáticamente la miró sorprendida y Naruto algo molesto

Eehhh si – se dio media vuelta y tomó la bandeja – yooo – dudó y lo miró con vergüenza – no quería molestar

No lo hacías, ahora sí, así que anda a hacer tus cosas – se levantó del sillón y se sentó en su silla abriendo algunos documentos en su laptop, ella ni siquiera lo miró y se fue

Qué fue eso Sasuke? – Naruto se le sentó al frente, al parecer había desaparecido todas sus dolencias

Fue que hay que comenzar a trabajar y no tener distracciones – comenzó a teclear sin mirar verdaderamente a su interlocutor

Distracciones?, ha estado 5 minutos y ha venido preocupada de mi salud, y luego se preocupó de la tuya, y tu la echas de acá prácticamente – él estaba indignado – has visto la carita que puso?

Desde cuando su rostro se denomina como carita? – Sasuke dejó de teclear y lo miró entre molesto y extrañado

Desde hoy – respondió él simplemente – pensé que empezabas a tratarla de forma más cordial, con los desayunos, la plática, y lo bien que ha ido avanzando con los datos de la investigación

Lo de la investigación es su trabajo – se alzó de hombros y no le tomó más importancia a su amigo, siguió trabajando en el pc y le tendió una carpeta – ordéname esos datos de una pasada – le ordenó, Naruto tomó la carpeta, un lápiz del escritorio y comenzó a trabajar frente a su amigo.

Luego de 20 minutos en el que ambos trabajaron en sus respectivas tareas, Naruto fue el primero en terminar y por tanto rompió el silencio

Quieres que lo tipee o te lo paso así como está?

Tipealo – le respondió Sasuke

No lo voy a hacer, le diré a Saku que me ayude – se levantó de la silla y cuando iba llegando a la puerta Sasuke le habló

Soñé con ella, anoche – le confesó, y su amigo se volteó inmediatamente y tomó asiento nuevamente frente a él

Con Sakura? – tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza – un sueño sucio? – esbozó una sonrisa burlona

Lo suficiente para despertar con un problema en la entrepierna – soltó, a lo que su amigo soltó una carcajada y se tapó la boca

Lo escucho de otra persona, y no lo creería – movió de forma animada las manos y siguió sonriendo – eres un caliente – le apuntó con el índice – y por qué soñaste eso?

No sé

Cómo no sé?, acaso te dormiste pensando en ella o has imaginado cosas con ella durante este tiempo?

No – mintió Sasuke, es decir no pensaba en ella todos los días y a cada momento pero si le había observado el trasero, las piernas y los pechos, nada que otro hombre no hiciera si tuviera de frente o espalda a aquella mujer – solo que de pronto me he fijado en sus atributos físicos

De pronto? – le preguntó su amigo – no recuerdo alguna vez que no la hayas mirado, lo disimulas pero lo haces, pervertido – le dio una palmada en su hombro – y yo siempre me fijo en que lo haces

No es tan así – le contradijo – la cosa es que soñé…. Eso…. Y que no quiero verla

Sasuke, aunque estés teniendo sueños mojados con aquellas mujeres que deseas al igual que un adolescente no significa que te portes como uno, ¿que culpa tiene ella de tu pervertido subconsciente?

Es mientras se me olvida – dijo Sasuke quitándole importancia – y no la deseo – le dijo, como si eso fuera una locura

Por eso sueñas que te la tiras – se burló

No soñé eso, la verdad íbamos a… pero Karin me despertó – le contó, esta vez tomándoselo como algo más gracioso

Esa mujer arruina todo – bufó Naruto – entonces como era – volvió a él el entusiasmo – tú la abordabas en la ducha o ella se te lanzaba?

Ella, llegaba acá, con una bandeja con un vaso y un té helado, me lo bebía y después ella me pedía que me la tirara, me lo pedía – dio énfasis en esa parte – yo me negué, y ella empezó a tocarse

Ok detente – Naruto le mostró la palma en signo de stop – llegaba con una bandeja, como ahora?

Sí

Por eso te entró el pánico entonces?

Sí

Y cuando te pedía te la tiraras le decías que no? – lo miró como si fuera loco

Sí

Hasta en tus sueños eras un tarado – le dijo lamentándose

Fue porque pensé en Karin

Insisto en que esa mujer arruina todo – dijo Naruto divertido – entonces cuanto tiempo te vas a demorar en olvidar el sueño?, porque no sería bueno que la anduvieras evitando una semana, por trabajo digo yo

No sé, hoy, tampoco es para tanto – él volvió a su trabajo y le quitó importancia. Si bien el hecho del sueño, y todos los sentimientos y reacciones corporales que había producido habían sido agradables, él sentía que no era justo para su futura esposa que él tuviera ese tipo de ensoñaciones con otra mujer, por eso estaba en su mente olvidarse del episodio, dejarlo atrás, hacer como si nada pasara y seguir con la relación profesional con la ex reclusa, no seguir pensando en ello era la mejor forma para lograrlo, y también poner todo de su parte en que resultara el matrimonio que estaba haciendo tan feliz a su familia porque él por fin sentaba cabeza y se ataba a una buena mujer.

Espero que así sea – dijo Naruto y se levantó rumbo a ver a Sakura para pedirle que le tipeara el trabajo y así, él se deshacía de esa responsabilidad

* * *

Estaba cansada, realmente cansada de todo el trabajo del club, me entretenía, eso era cierto, me gustaba bailar, ver cómo me miraban, y convivir en los camarines con las demás chicas, Ino ya se estaba haciendo una buena amiga mía, a menudo me contaba acerca de algunos detalles de su vida, donde ella siempre estaba a la siga de los pasos de su primo, tenían algunos años de diferencia, ella tenía mi misma edad, 20 años, detalle que yo había omitido de mencionarle porque Kate tenía 22 años. Ella era tan simpática, animosa, si ella estuviera en mi vida real, sin duda seriamos grandes amigas, pero acá, me limitaba a pasarlo bien con nuestras charlas y a tratar de obtener el máximo de información de toda la familia de Sai, hasta el momento pintaban como un círculo íntimo, bastante frívolo, rodeados de lujos, y donde siempre primaba el dinero, "son capaces de vender el alma de sus hijos" me había dicho ella acerca del padre de Sai. Y las cosas en la relación de padre e hijo no eran tan alentadoras " Si mi primo no hace lo que mi tío ordena, o le falla en los negocios, es capaz de sentarlo en la silla eléctrica", eso había sido el comentario que me faltaba para imaginar a ese hombre como una persona mayor y completamente maligna, aterradora para mi mente, y a la vez sentir algo de pena por Sai, porque él no tenía libertad de acción, porque el decidía muy pocas cosas, porque era una marioneta de su padre, y porque dudo que a alguien en el mundo le agrade recibir órdenes toda su vida.

Y tú crees que llegue el momento que Sai se revele y haga lo que a él le plazca? – le pregunté a mi amiga mientras me quitaba el maquillaje

No lo sé, no puede vivir así siempre, yo creo que a él le encantaría hacerlo pero hay cosas que lo frenan – ella estaba a mi lado también mirándose en el espejo y desmaquillándose

Como qué cosas? – dejé lo mio y le puse más atención

Le tiene miedo, mi tio es capaz de destruir todo lo que a Sai le interese para hacerlo sufrir

Tan así? – apreté instintivamente mi algodón con desmaquillante

Sai tenía un perro, lo tenía desde que tenía memoria, hacía todo con su mascota, que más como mascota, lo veía como un compañero, un día, mi tio le ordenó a Sai lo que debía decir en una cena de negocios, y mi primo no lo hizo, al contrario dijo cosas atroces de él, y con solo 11 años, al otro día su perrito amaneció muerto en el pasillo, afuera de su pieza – por primera vez, conocí en Ino, la expresión de tristeza, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo y su boca apretada

Es posible que él fuera tan cruel? – pregunté, realmente impresionada

Lo es, por eso Sai ahora es tan impersonal, tan frio, incapaz de tener una relación seria, a veces pienso que mi tío debería morir muy pronto y dejar a mi primo ser feliz, dejar que la familia salga de toda esta mierda – lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, dejó su algodón en el tocador y tomó una silla, la acercó y se sentó – estamos todos atados por un secreto familiar, que no nos deja vivir como una persona normal – sollozó y la abrace

Saca toda tu pena – ella correspondió mi abrazo y comencé a sentir mi hombro humedecido sobre mi ropa. Lloró, a lo menos 3 minutos y cuando dejó de sollozar levantó el rostro – te sientes mejor

Un poco – alcanzó papel higiénico y se limpió las lágrimas – no se cuanto más podamos seguir viviendo asi – se tapó la cara con ambas manos

Qué hay de malo en tu vida? – inquirí, tomé una mano de ella y la entrelacé con la mia – eres bonita, tienes dinero, trabajo…. – me interrumpió

Este lugar, el negocio, me tiene podrida pensar en tanta gente que es destruida por causa nuestra – entendía a que se refería, pero me hice la desentendida

Al contrario Ino, este lugar es pura diversión, pasarlo bien, olvidarse de problemas – ella rió amargamente

Hay muchas aristas de las que se puede ver un problema, en esto momento mi arista es otra, y tampoco quero que tú lo sepas – fruncí el ceño

Por qué no piensas en desahogarte, quizá puedo ayudarte

No puedes ayudarme, y no puedo contarte nada, si lo hago te metería en problemas – tocó mi mejilla – eres una buena niña, podrías prometer que si en algún momento te enteras de algo que no te guste me lo dirás y trataremos de arreglarlo, es la única vez que siento a alguna chica mi amiga, y es agradable – sonreí porque para mi ella era ahora mi única amiga

Lo prometo – alcé mi palma derecha – me abrazó, y sentí en ese acto cariño, algo que hace tiempo no experimentaba, y pensé que pasara lo que pasara debía tratar de proteger a Ino de caer junto a la red de narcotráfico, pero para eso necesitaba saber cuál era su participación, yo lo sabía, ella me lo había dicho sin saber que yo la comprendería, que ella no estaba bien con ser parte de una red narco, que se sentía culpable de arruinar muchas cosas, que quería dejar todo ese mundo y ser una chica normal, ella era como yo, ella necesitaba lo mismo que necesitaba yo, ella en algún momento tenía que dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias, por sus reviews bonitas

Hime-chan

Myka100792

DULCECITO311

Chikanime

**Y bueno, me cuentan que tal les pareció este cap, y que esperan para el próximo en un review?**

**XOXO**  
**Nox**


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa chicas, que tal les va?, yo acá recien llegando de la playita asi que por eso estuve algo demorona con el nuevo capitulo del fic, no quiero adelantar mucho, pero están aflorando sentimientos en Sakura, y ya falta poco para que llegue el fic al punto culmine  
Y también quiero decir que ese momento culmine va a desatar todo, todo el Sasusaku (L), sin mas... a leer:!

**Pensando en Sasuke Uchiha**

- Por favor Naruto, nadie más puede ayudarme – estábamos ambos desayunando, al parecer a él se le había ido el resfrío y a Sasuke le había atacado porque hoy no apareció a nuestro habitual desayuno – por favor – volví a pedir con las manos juntas, como una súplica

- Saku, tienes que verificar bien las cosas y ya se me ocurrirá algo como solucionar eso que tu quieres – se me acercó y me susurró muy cerca, tanto que sentía la calidez de su aliento en mi nariz

- Lo voy a hacer, sabía que tenía que hacer eso, pero quisiera que ella no fuera incluida en la formalización cuando esto llegue a las manos del juez – contesté sin moverme

- Averígualo todo, ese es tu trabajo y si ella realmente es así como tu dices, yo mismo me las voy a arreglar para que salga libre de polvo y paja de este embrollo - me sonrió ampliamente, devolví su sonrisa, ambos no rompimos el contacto visual.

- Interrumpo? – preguntó Sasuke al costado de nuestra mesa, se sentó al lado de Naruto, ninguno contestó nada, solo nos separamos – podrían responder? – por su tono de voz y su mirada estaba molesto, menos ganas tuve de hablar

- No interrumpes nada Sasuke! – le dijo Naruto relajado – solo hablábamos algo personal con Saku – su tono divertido y tan íntimo me causó gracia, imaginé que si hubiese estado sentado a mi lado habría pasado su brazo por mi hombro. El señor Uchiha me miró y yo asentí tímidamente.

- Yo le había pedido su desayuno – desvié la atención – café – comencé a nombrar y entregarle las cosas – huevos, pan, y frutillas – le sonreí, el solo me miro de la misma manera y murmuró un muy poco sonoro y entusiasta

- Gracias – comenzó a comer, en silencio, realmente concentrado – necesito que busques por todos los lugares donde puedas encontrar algún plano del club, o de la casa de Sai, estoy complicado porque aún no encontramos ni siquiera un atisbo de donde está ubicado el lugar en que almacenan o procesan la droga – se frotó la frente, lo hacía cuando estaba alterado por algo, lo había visto muchas veces hacerlo cuando Naruto lo hacía rabear, o cuando le daba información nueva y el la procesaba en su mente

- Voy a meterme a su despacho a mirar, y veré si consigo que me lleve a su casa – bebí mi último trago de mi jugo de naranja

- Bien – respondió brevemente y volvió a su desayuno

- Nunca pensé que resultaras ser tan atenta y observadora – me dijo Naruto – me parece que en estas semanas ya sabes a ciencia cierta nuestros gustos

- Me gusta ayudarlos en algo tan simple como alistar su desayuno, es quizá una muestra de gratitud, además me aburro y esto me distrae - me sentí ruborizar porque ambos me estaban mirando, no la habitual sino que esta vez se mostraba una mirada de ternura, en ambos, en aquellos chicos fuertes, de Naruto me lo esperaba, pero de el Sr Uchiha jamás – me voy, tengo habitaciones que registrar – bromeé y me adentré por los pasillos de vuelta a mi habitación, arme mi bolso para irme al club, un pantalón de buzo, un peto, un polerón con capucha y zapatillas, me puse los lentes de sol y salí

- Durante el camino, sólo pensé en cómo iba a conseguir quedarme en la oficina de Sai para registrarla, y si lo conseguía, cuál era la probabilidad de que estuviera siendo observada por cámaras?. Eso sería un gran drama, contando que además el no había estado en el club hace alguno días, según lo que me habló Ino, algo relacionado con unos negocios y cosas nuevas para el club, pero o me mantenía incrédula ante eso

- Al llegar saludé a todos sonriente como siempre, y paré en el detalle que estaban montando algo en el escenario central, la pista de baile que era la más grande, entonces, de verdad Sai estaba invirtiendo en el club, supuse que ya estaría de vuelta así que me dirijí a su oficina, golpeé la puerta

- Quién? – preguntó él en un grito

- Kate – dije alzando mi voz

- Pasa! – habló él, y crucé el umbral de la puerta para llegar a su oficina, estaba con dos hombres más que vestían de traje elegante y llevaban gafas oscuras

- Hola – les saludé con mi mano, y me movía bajo la mirada de ellos para quedar al costado de mi jefe

- Bueno, vuelvan mañana a arreglar lo de nuestros negocios – le dio una mirada fría a ellos y luego a la puerta, el mensaje estaba claro como el agua

- Dijiste que lo haríamos hoy – reclamó uno

- Ahora estoy ocupado, dije mañana, ahora vallánse – ambos se le quedaron mirando ante esto el agregó – ahora – ellos se dieron media vuelta con una expresión de molestia clara y salieron por la puerta dejando cerrado tras ellos

- Volviste – dije alzando mis brazos fingiendo emoción – es raro, pero te extrañé – desvié de él mi mirada, para verme avergonzada

- Ahhh siii? – preguntó de forma sugerente, se aceró y tomó mi mentón para que yo lo mirara, asentí con la cabeza – que buena noticia, también estuve recordándote – puso su mano derecha en mi cintura y la bajó hasta quedar en mi cadera

- Esa también es una buena noticia para mí entonces – le sonreí, pero evité tocarlo, debía mantener el coqueteo con algo de expectativas – estuviste pensando en mi bailándote? – le pregunté al oído

- Estuve pensando en ti de muchas formas – susurró para mí en respuesta, sentí que me iba a derretir, era tan sugerente, y yo era una mujer joven, con hormonas, y sin sexo hace mucho, se movió de mi lado y se sentó en su sillón personal de cuero café, me miró y palmeó su mano en su pierna, entendí, quería que me sentara en sus piernas. Caminé lentamente, hasta que me posé en su piernas y todo lo que estaba sintiendo se localizó en la parte baja de mi abdomen – estás cómoda? – preguntó

- Sí – le dije, no quería mirarlo porque iba a sucumbir en los encantos de este hombre, era guapo, elegante, y sensual, muy sensual

- Mírame – me ordenó, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, su vos se oía mas grave, le obedecí – no me prives de mirar esos ojos hermosos – sonreí

- Hay mucho en mi para mirar – sugerí alzando una ceja

- Entonces quero verlo todo – tomó mi nuca y me acercó a él para besarme, sentí al principio sus dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior, para luego entrar sin ningún rodeo a mi boca con su lengua que rozaba suavemente con la mía en un exquisito y demandante beso mi respiración se aceleró aún más cuando bajó su mano a mi pecho dejándola entra por mi escote para quedar bajo a mi brasier y tener contacto directo su mano con mi pecho

- Espera – me separé de él jadeando – tu oficina no tiene cámaras?, es decir, no quisiera ser la comidilla del club – me avergoncé, esta vez en serio

- No hay cámaras acá, porque yo controlo quien se entra y sale – murmuró mientras me besaba el cuello, "perfecto para revisar la oficina", pensé – y entonces?

- Nada – me alcé de hombros y me acomodé en sus piernas siguiendo con nuestro beso, él seguía con su mano acariciando mi pecho y decidí mostrar yo también mi interés comenzando a desabrochar su camisa, era pálido, tanto, que si no estuviera tocándome y besándome de esta forma habría pensado que él estaba enfermo, deslicé mi mano por su cuello, su clavicula, su pecho observando el rastro de mis manos, y me sentí mal, me sentí culpable, yo no tenía que hacer esto, el Sr Uchiha me había dicho que en esto yo veía como conseguía la información, pero, ¿qué pensaría el de mí si supiera que tuve sexo con el enemigo?, y que fue porque yo lo quise y no porque me permitiera tener más información, esto no era correcto, yo no podía decepcionarlo, no quería verlo complicado, ni enojado por mi culpa, yo siempre solo lo quería ayudar. Un fuerte apretón de deseo en mi nalga me hizo alejarlo de mi – espera Sai – estaba la distancia de mis brazos en su pecho entre nosotros

- Qué pasa? – dijo en un tono de desconcertado, no se veía molesto, solo, extrañado – yo pensé que tu y yo… estábamos interesados en….

- Sí, o sea, no te equivocas, los dos estamos interesados en…. – desvié mi mirada de él y guardé silencio, ahora como iba a salir de esta?

- Y entonces por qué me detuviste? – me besó la clavícula

- Yooo, no quiero que pienses que soy fácil y que solo me quero acostar con mi jefe, y jamás habría hecho esto si tu no me interesaras de verdad – lo miré a los ojos

- Interesarte de verdad? – alzó ambas cejas y me alejó más de él tomándome por mis hombros, haciendo que ambos nos mirarámos directamente

- Sí

- Kate, eres una linda chica, y por toda la historia que traes, eres trabajadora, esforzada, y perseverante. No vayas a permitir que un imbécil como yo arruine todo eso que tienes, no debes interesarte de verdad en mí, porque no te puedo ofrecer nada más que sexo y empleo. Entendido?

- Sí – contesté, fingiendo pena

- Entonces, ahora vas a pensar mejor las cosas y cuando sepas lo que quieres, si resuelves tener un buen amante, vamos a tener un buen rato juntos, si?

- Sí – repetí

- Muy bien – me felicitó con un beso en la boca – ahora que harás?

- Iba ensayar, pero ya no tengo mucho ánimo, además tengo que estudiar un poco para los exámenes de nivelación de la universidad

- Quieres estudiar acá en mi oficina? – me besó el cuello y luego la boca – no hay problema

- En serio? – pregunté sorprendida y emocionada, esta era mi oportunidad para dar vuelta la oficina registrándola

- En serio – acarició mi cabello y me volvió a besar en la boca

- Gracias – le dije y lo besé en la mejilla

- Está bien, me iré y diré que no te molesten, tengo algunos asuntos que atender – se puso de pie y se abrochó la camisa – vas a hacerme caso en lo que te dije?

- Sí – me estaba convirtiendo en todo un monosílabo "sí"

- Buena niña – me dio un beso en la boca y se fue.

- Me quedé mirando la puerta unos minutos, él se había ido y me había dejado quedarme acá para "estudiar", era perfecto, era la situación perfecta para buscar el plano, me puse de pie, acomodé mi ropa, saqué unas hojas de oficio de la bandeja de su multifuncional y las puse en su escritorio y escribí varias cosas relacionadas con ciencia que encontré en google, dejándome abierta en el computador la página de Wikipedia, si alguien venía, tenía que verme como si estuviera estudiando, tomé un gran respiro y comencé con la búsqueda, los cajones del escritorio solo tenía carpetas con archivos del personal y las liquidaciones de sueldo, chicles, cigarros, y encendedores. El último cajón del escritorio estaba cerrado con llave, maldije en voz baja, si estaba con llave era por algo. Me desvié al mueble de rack, donde tenía una LCD y libros en la parte de arriba, los libros eran todos de matemáticas y cosas de negocios, los saqué y revisé uno por uno, había una foto, él y su perro, sonreía y sus ojos brillaban, no como ahora. En el cajón de abajo, que tenía dos puertas habían archivadores, con cuentas canceladas, contratos, negocios, sociedades, nada, nada de planos, pero decidí mirar con mayor énfasis el de las sociedades, donde aparecían los nombres del fiscal, el gobernador, aquellos clientes que eran secretos, los saqué, esto era evidencia para Sasuke, quizá aquí estaba la red de protección que a él no le permitía desbaratar la red narco, pero, ¿qué hacía?, ¿ me lo llevaba todo el archivador?, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, tenía miedo de ser descubierta, miré hacia atrás a la multifuncional, las iba a fotocopiar, eran alrededor de 30 hojas, la encendí de inmediato y comencé a fotocopiar, las hojas se me pegaban en las manos, mis palmas estaban completamente sudadas. Luego de 5 minutos, me quedaban 5 hojas y golpearon la puerta, el corazón se me paralizó, pero necesitaba terminar, tenía que hacerlo por Sasuke

- Sí? – pregunté poniendo a fotocopiar una hoja, quedaban 4

- Kate, soy Ino, Sai me avisó que estabas aquí – me gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Ahhh Ino! – le grité, puse otra hoja, me quedaban 3

- Siii, Kate, por qué no me abres la puerta? – puse otra hoja, me quedaban dos

- Espérate, es queee…. Estoy teniendo un calambre en el pie y no me puedo parar – le grité y puse otra hoja.

- Un calambre? – me preguntó y se rió – tienes que comer plátano para eso, imagínate te quedas tiesa cuando estés bailando, eso sería vergonzoso – seguía su tono de gracia, puse la última hoja

- Sí, es cierto, por cierto tienes plátanos acá?

- Esto es un night club, no una verdulería Kate – se burló, tomé las hojas y las puse en el archivador y lo devolví a su lugar al lado de los otros, en el mismo orden que los encontré – te oigo moverte, se te pasó?

- Sí, está pasando – tomé de la bandeja las fotocopias y las guardé en mi bolso y abrí la puerta. – Hola! – saludé de un abrazo a Ino, estaba nerviosa aún, y gritando

- Te oyes contenta de verme – me dijo de forma cariñosa, me palmeó la mejilla – así que Sai te dejó quedarte en su oficina? – estaba extrañada, se sentó en el sillón en que Sai y yo…

- Sí, me dijo que podía estudiar acá – me senté frente al escritorio y le mostré mis apuntes – ella frunció el seño

- Entonces resultaste ser realmente buena en la cama – me dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos hacia mí.

- No, Ino, el y yo…. Nada de cama… nada de nada – negué con mis manos y me sentí ruborizar, porque en verdad, habíamos estado casi, a punto de follar en el sillón en que ella estaba sentada, se le desfiguró la cara

- Mientes – me acusó – puedes decírmelo, no le diré a nadie, somos amigas - se puso de pie y se sentó frente a mi

- No miento, tu lo dijiste, eres mi amiga, si algo pasara tu lo sabrías – siguió con la misma cara escéptica – en serio – agregué

- Le gustas – suspiró sonriendo – por fin alguien le gusta! – miró hacia el cielo y alzó las manos

- No, para nada, él me dijo que solo podía darme sexo y trabajo – su sonrisa se desvaneció

- Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto

- Lo era

- Y bueno, estudiaste? – tomó mis hojas y las revisó

- Sí, oye, que es lo que están haciendo en el escenario principal?

- Poniendo un cubículo de ducha, es la última gran idea de Sai, bailar dentro de ese cubículo, con el agua de la ducha – se alzó de hombros – realmente no se que tan sexy puede ser la ducha, y además nos podemos enfermar

-Supongo que el agua no está fría

- No, tampoco nos quiere matar - se rió – entonces por eso te venía a buscar, hoy estaremos cerrados, para que terminen de instalar esta cosa

- Cerrado?, eso es como una noche libre? – sentí como mis ojos brillaban

- Noche libre! – repitió en un grito – así que decidí que iremos a bailar!

- Bailar? – pregunté con la cara distorsionada, no quería hacer nada en mi noche libre, quería que fuera realmente libre – bailamos aquí todos los días, ir a un antro y bailar no es la mejor forma de tomarse la noche libre

- Cierto – me dijo pensativa – entonces que hacemos?

- Tomarnos la noche libre, domir temprano y ser felices – me sonrió

- Eres una perezosa, entonces no pierdas más tiempo y vete a acostar a tu casa, le aviso a Sai que te fuiste – asentí y tomé los papeles de mis "apuntes" los metí al bolso, me despedí de Ino y me fui a la brigada.

* * *

Llegué a las 3 de la tarde a la brigada, toda la gente andaba por los pasillos o dentro de las oficinas, trabajando, llevando papeles, carpetas, conversando de sus casos, y yo estaba pasando por ahí totalmente ajena a esas cosas, a su trabajo, eso me hizo pensar que de la única forma en la que me sentía bien y cómoda era con Naruto, y a pesar de que con el Sr Uchiha no me sentía tan cómoda como con Naruto me sentía bien con su presencia, cuando él quería podía ser realmente simpático, hasta me había consolado en una ocasión, y sonreía sinceramente cada vez que algo de hacía gracia o recibía información útil, me gustaba hacer que estuviera feliz y relajado, me gustaba como se veía así, ese rostro varonil y de labios perfectos mostrando su belleza en máximo esplendor, sus ojos negros brillando de forma especial, podían ser amigables, o podían matarte.

En mi habitación, dejé el bolso, me desnudé y me metí a la ducha, me jaboné el cuerpo, dejé que la espuma se dispersara a causa del agua tibia, había sido tan tonta en dejarme llevar de esa manera por un hombre atractivo, no era de hierro pero tampoco me podía comportar como un montón de hormonas alborotadas, y luego Sai me ofrece "sexo y trabajo", o sea cuan do quisiera, el me haría suya, tendría un orgasmo, y me sentiría más viva, precisamente ahora ya me sentía más viva aunque él solo me había dado un toque, y varios besos, pero por más que mi instinto quería estar con él, no podía decepcionar a Sasuke, él no me tenía para que anduviera acostándome con Sai, y por supuesto no iba a hacer eso, no iba a cometer un error, no iba a defraudar al Sr Uchiha.  
Cuando me salí, me puse un vestido rosado apretado en los pechos y suelto desde la cintura a una mano sobre la rodilla, la tela era fresca y liviana, y era nuevo, me lo había comprado con el sueldo del club, el Sr. Uchiha me había dejado quedarme con el sueldo, que era bastante y era útil para mis gastos personales.  
Para pasar la tarde decidí que sería entretenido cocinar algo rico, para Naruto y para Sasuke, decidí hacer un pie de limón, no sabía si a ellos le gustaba, pero lo iba a intentar. Luego de 1:30 el pie estaba listo y enfriándose para ser devorado. Dormí una siesta y ya a las 7, que era la hora de salida de todos los policías fui a buscar a Naruto, total, él y su jefe nunca se iban a la hora que correspondía, no estaba, así que me desvié a la de Sasuke, entré sin tocar, y lo ví adentro, me miró desconcertado y yo me sentí ruborizar

- Naruto no está aquí – me dijo secamente, sin mirarme

- Sí me di cuenta – contesté, el alzó la vista hacia mí y levantó una ceja

- Entonces si él no está aquí, puedes irte – y yo que había estado pensando en el día en su belleza, aun tratándome mal o hechandome de su oficina me parecía irremediablemente atractivo

- Quería preguntarle si le gusta el pie de limón – solté sin pensar, mantuvo su expresión de " vete pronto"

- Si me gusta – dijo sin ánimos y yo súper sonreí

- Hice uno, en la cocina – estaba nerviosa – bueno porque en la cocina se cocina verdad – él me sonrió de medio lado, le parecía graciosa, me puse más nerviosa – y está esperando por alguien que lo coma, y yo lo hice para usted… - alzó las cejas coqueto – y también para Naruto – agregué, él suavizó su expresión, él era coqueto, y disfrutaba de mi nerviosa por su culpa – la cosa es que… quiere que le traiga un pedazo y aprovecho de entregarle algo que encontré en la oficina de Sai? – sonrió, esta vez, sinceramente, esa era la sonrisa que más me gustaba

- Qué esperas – dijo de forma simpática y corrí, de verdad corrí para armar una bandeja con el pie, dos vasos, dos platillos, dos tenedores de postre, dos coca cola en lata, y partí, caminando lento a la oficina, no quería que nada se me callera, cuando llegué, él hizo un espacio para la bandeja en la mesa de centro y se sentó en el sillón, yo me arrodillé quedando frente a frente y le dí un trozo de pie y un tenedor – gracias – me dijo y lo tomó, y probó un bocado, no quité mi mirada de él mientras lo hacia, cuando tragó, sonrió ampliamente – es el pie más rico que he probado – le devolví muy complacida la gran sonrisa

- En serio? – le miré sospechando, eso que me había dicho me hacia muy feliz

- Siii – dijo divertido sacó otro pedazo con el tenedor y lo levantó a mi – está buenísimo Srta Haruno

- Gracias – me sentí ruborizar, y me gustó como me dijo Señorita Haruno, sonó, tan, sensual, o definitivamente yo me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida de primera – señor Uchiha – agregué, quería parecer coqueta, y por cómo me sonrió, lo estaba consiguiendo.

- Y entonces por qué estás acá y no trabajando? – tomó las latas de bebida y las sirvió en ambos vasos

- Porque a Sai, se le ocurrió poner una ducha, para bailar dentro de ella en el escenario principal y hoy el club estará cerrado para dejar todo listo, y poder ensayar en eso y presentar el show

- Una ducha? – preguntó divertido

- Una ducha, si, yo también pienso que bailar ahí toda mojada y con esas mamparas de vidrio no tiene sentido - bebí coca cola y él me miró como si yo estuviera loca

- Yo creo que tiene mucho sentido, la ducha es sugerente, y el cuerpo húmedo pegado al vidrio – se contuvo, como si se diera cuenta que estaba hablando algo que no debía hablar – me parece que hombres y mujeres no tenemos los mismos estándares de sensualidad

- No sé… - dije nerviosa, yo no quería hablar de estas cosas, no con él, no los dos solos.

- Cómo no sabes?, estás en un club stripper

- Es que no sé si me gustaría verme en la ducha – me subieron los colores al rostro

- Seguramente a cualquier hombre le gustaría verte en la ducha – me hice un puño de nervios,¿ eso lo incluía a él?, al serio, perfecto, arrogante y luego simpático y coqueto Sasuke Uchiha

- No sé – repetí nerviosa, si en la mañana frente a Sai todo había sido un "sí", ahora todo era un "no sé", los nervios no me dejaban hablar mucho

- Bueno al final… - él estaba hablando pero dejé de tomarle atención, cómo sería una ducha pero de Sasuke Uchiha, con su cabello pegado a la frente, el agua bajando por su cuerpo hasta su ombligo y bajar a su masculinidad, desvié los pensamientos y volví a la vida real

- Claro – dije sin saber que había dicho

- tu labio, está sangrando – me dijo apuntando a su labio inferior, me toqué y miré mi dedo, estaba sangrando

- no me di cuenta

- te estabas mordiendo, fuerte

- ah – me estaba mordiendo por su culpa, por imaginarlo en la ducha, con sus partes íntimas al aire por ser tan guapo y tener una personalidad tan atractiva

- y entonces buscaste lo que te pedí? – ya había terminado su trozo de pie-

- sí, busque en la oficina, y no hay nada de planos, pero encontré unos archivos donde salen las sociedades, los clientes, están los nombres del gobernador, el alcalde y otros que son los clientes VIP y quizá los que usted dijo que podían ser la red de protección

- bien, no encontraste los planos, pero encontraste otra cosa, bien – me felicitó – me das mas? – apuntó al pie, tomé su plato y le serví otro trozo – gracias

- Sí, tuve que revisar toda la oficina y encerrarme a fotocopiar los papeles, no podía sacarlos porque tuve miedo que Sai se diera cuenta que no estaban esos papeles, a demás como me había dejado quedarme en su oficina, y él dice que " el controla quien entra y sale de la oficina, seguramente iba a ser la principal sospechosa.

- Te dejó quedarte en su oficina sola? – pareció sorprendido

- Usted sabe que el me da un trato más cordial de lo común – me alcé de hombros, las veces que habíamos grabado ellos habían visto que acostumbraba a tomarme por la cintura y darme privilegios

- Y eso lo hace porque le gustas – comentó

- Se supone – dudé

- Aún no ha tratado de propasarse? – levanté la mirada hacia él y vi que había desaparecido el Sasuke simpático y apareció el Sasuke que pasaba con las cejas fruncidas y la mirada dura

- No – dije avergonzada – o sea un poco, pero lo puedo controlar, no se ocupe

- Soy tu jefe y tampoco pretendo exponer a ese punto a mi empleada

- Está bien, sé como manejarlo y jamás voy a hacer algo que me exponga o me haga daño, o no quiera hacer – él suavizó su expresión

- Bien – siguió comiendo

- Va a trabajar hasta tarde hoy? – le pregunté cambiando un poco el tema

- No mucho, mañana tengo que ir temprano a ver el salón de eventos para la boda – cierto, faltaban 4 semanas aproximadamente para que él, fuera un hombre casado y yo la muy desvergonzada me lo estaba imaginando desnudo

- Nervioso?

- Por la boda?, no… por el caso de la red narco?, tampoco, confío mucho en mí, nada de nervios en mi cuerpo – confesó, y me sorprendí, ¿podía acaso ser más arrogante?

- Lo supuse – le dije sonriendo, él me imitó – y al final decidió si se iría de luna de miel?

- No, no hasta que el caso este resuelto – negó, fervientemente, pobre Karin pensé, y que suertuda Karin que se llevaba a este hombre al altar

- Y La señorita Karin que dice de eso?

- Ella tiene que entender – no le dio mayor importancia, seguramente él decidía, y ella acataba, macho alfa – ella siempre ha sabido que yo trabajo hasta que el estrés me deje loco

- Cuando se sienta muy, muy estresado, yooo, sé hacer masajes – le ofrecí, el me miró pasmado, cosa que me causó gracia porque era extraño verlo así y no tan controlado y correcto como siempre

- Lo voy a tener presente – me dijo, con una expresión coqueta que incitaba a lanzarse sobre él, me dio lado de la boca en una sonrisa y una ceja alzada – deja tu labio – me ordenó

- Sí – me lo solté – me voy a ir porque no quiero molestar más – murmuré nerviosa y comencé a ordenar las cosas en la bandeja de vuelta

- Tienes sueño?

- No, pero usted debe irse temprano, porque debe hacer cosas importantes mañana y yo realmente no quiero molestar – recordé su expresión cuando recién entré a su oficina

- Nooo Sakura, puedo trabajar mientras tú haces algo acá, no te vallas, no hay problema – me comentó – te gusta oir música verdad?

- Sí, porque reclusa no oia nada de música que me gustara

- Toma – me tendió su I pHone – puedes oir mi música o buscar lo que te guste en youtube, así escuchamos los dos y no estamos solos

- Que entrete – le dije sonriente, ese era un gesto pequeño, pero muy valioso para mí, Mi jefe, estaba portándose sorprendentemente simpático, y cordial, además estaba teniendo entre mis manos al mi peor enemigo, el maldito teléfono por el que Sasuke nunca me había tomado atención mientras bailaba – no me gusta estar sola

- Alguna razón en especial? – me preguntó, sentándose y organizando algunos papeles

- Suficientes momentos de soledad en mis 20 años de vida – solté

- Leí tu expediente – me dijo, al parecer un poco culpable

- Lo sé – le dije – era obvio

- Pero en ningún momento estuviste viviendo sola, primero con tu madre y después con ese grupo ocupando la casa ilegalmente

- Que estuviera con más gente no significa no estar sola – me miró fijo, acaso estaba experimentando lástima por mí?. Eso no se sentía bien, mi vida había sido una mierda desde que mi mamá decidió llevarse a su pareja a vivir a nuestra casa, el era un hombre violento, con el que mi mamá bebía, y ambos borrachos hacían unos espectáculos de aquellos, gritos, peleas, golpes, era horrible, sin contar que él me acosaba teniendo yo 15 años, siempre había sido voluptuosa, y eso no pasaba desapercibido por él, cuando me arrinconó en el baño de mi pieza y logró manosearme, decidí que no iba a aguantar más y me fui de la casa. En el colegio me hice amiga de un chico de último curso, me fui a vivir con él a una casa desocupada, donde su "pandilla" vivía, estuvimos así años, robando casas para vivir, consumiendo drogas y haciendo el amor porque éramos una pareja establecida, y ahora, ahora me arrepiento, me arrepiento mucho, pero en esos momentos me sentía enamorada de él, enojada con el mundo porque pude haber tenido otra vida. Y cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor, caí presa, y todo se puso aún más gris

- Cierto – me dio la razón – no te acuerdes de esas cosas – me pregunté si acaso me estaba leyendo el pensamiento, o si había desfigurado mi rostro al pensar en mi vida.

- ajá – le dije e hice sonar la música que él tenía en su teléfono, que se trataba de música en inglés, los kings of leon, coldplay, maroon five, keane, me agradaba, él estaba trabajando contento tarareando las canciones, se veía radiante, y mirándolo, me quedé acostada en su sillón, suspiré sonoramente y él me miró, sentí vergüenza de que me pillara contemplándolo pero no le desvié la mirada y él tampoco lo hizo.

Me sentí extrañamente cómoda, y feliz con sus ojos viendo directamente a los mios, pasó una mano por su cabello y lo desordenó, como si así pudiera dispersar algún pensamiento, el gesto me hizo gracia y le sonreí, él se tensó. Y volví a la realidad, definitivamente no estaba bien que lo mirara como si fuera un vaso de coca cola con hielo en medio del desierto, yo ya era grande y había sufrido suficiente como para fijarme en alguien como él, mayor en edad, con la vida prácticamente resuelta, un buen trabajo y un compromiso amoroso que prometían, no podía permitirme sentir nada por él. – ahora sí tengo sueño – me puse de pie y le entregué su teléfono – que todo salga bien mañana – le desee y tomé la bandeja para llevármela.

- Gracias, buenas noches – se levantó de su silla y abrió la puerta de su oficina, cuando iba a cruzar el umbral se inclinó hacia mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- buenas noches – le respondí, y salí a dejar la bandeja para después irme a dormir, y no pensar más en él, por lo menos hasta mañana.

* * *

Agradecimientos a ustedes por sus comentarios bonitas :D

Jesybert  
Hime-chan  
Candice Saint-Just  
Myka100792  
DULCECITO311  
Chikanime  
ThePausis

Comentarios, dudas u otras cosas en reviews!...

_XOXO Nox_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Antes pedir disculpas por la demora, realmente es la universidad que me quita la vida, por otro lado, compencé con un capitulo extra largo, que estos hubiera sido dos capitulos... disfrutenlo**_

* * *

Un beso en la mejilla, un beso en la mejilla, sí, un beso en la mejilla había sido suficiente para no lograr conciliar el sueño esa noche, pensando en él, pensando en que no lo conocía mucho, solo lo suficiente que podía reunir observándolo, y almorzando o desayunando con él algunas veces, pero con eso me bastaba para sentirme asustada de lo que él me producía, asustada de sentirme tan a gusto con él, tan encantada por sus gestos, sus movimientos, lo que hacía en su trabajo, por cómo se preocupaba por el bienestar de la gente, por como amaba ser policía, y por cómo podía ser tan agradable cuando el realmente quería serlo, era verdadero siempre, jamás mentía, jamás fingía, si estaba enojado, se veía enojado, no le importaba lo que pensaran de él, era autentico, y eso, y todo, me parecía tan atractivo.

Además no puedo dejar de mencionar que es tan guapo, alto, fornido, con ese cabello brillante y de aspecto suave, con el que fantaseaba en tirar mientras me besara, los brazos gruesos, ese aire seguro y protector, me estaba volviendo loca, había estado toda la noche pervirtiéndome con él, aun sabiendo que es un hombre inalcanzable, a punto de casarse y realmente prohibido para mí.

Al despertar las ojeras eran evidentes, las oculté como pude con maquillaje suave, me vestí y me dispuse a ir a desayunar, rogué para que solo estuviera Naruto, pudiéramos desayunar juntos me conversara algo entretenido y no tuviera que hablar ni mirar al Sr. Uchiha.

Al entrar a la cocina, mi plan se fue por la borda, realmente alguien allá arriba no estaba oyendo mis deseos, Sasuke estaba radiante con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro conversando animado con Naruto que llevaba una ropa similar, tenían puestos tres tazas y tres vasos de jugo, decidí actuar normalmente y sentarme con ellos como siempre.

- Buenos días – saludé y me senté al lado de Naruto quedando frente a Sasuke, ok, este no era un buen lugar para no tener que observar mucho a mi jefe

- Buenos días – saludaron los dos hacia mí

- Te trajimos el desayuno, te quedaste dormida? – me preguntó Naruto, y me quitó el cabello húmedo de la cara

- Sí, me atrasé un poco – le contesté sonriente , evitando mirar a Sasuke

- Te acostaste tarde? – me volvió a preguntar

- Un poco – contesté, evité mirar a Sasuke nuevamente y él me acercó el vaso de jugo

- Jugo de naranja estuvo bien? – me preguntó de Sasuke radiante

- Estuvo bien – luché por reprimir una sonrisa, pero no pude, él, me había traído jugo – tengo que pasarle los papeles que encontré ayer en la oficina de Sai, termino el desayuno y se los llevo a la oficina?

- Sí, gracias – me dijo bastante formal.

El resto del día estuvo bastante normal, Sasuke se retiró pronto del desayuno porque tenía que ir a ver lo del salón de eventos con su prometida y colega Karin, con Naruto terminamos nuestro desayuno y él se fue a terminar su trabajo, a revisar los papeles que yo le había conseguido a Sasuke y yo al club a trabajar, a conseguir la información que mi jefe de verdad necesitaba.

La instalación de la ducha estaba terminada, e Ino en histeria máxima por lograr que nosotras pudiéramos bailar con gracia en ese lugar todo mojado, aunque tenía antideslizante en el piso y una buena salida del agua, era bastante incómodo que los pies estuvieran algo sumergidos en el agua. Al final, después de toda la tarde tratando de ver cuál de todas las chicas del club se lucía más en la ducha, Sai se inclinó por Ino y por mí, y entonces vi por primera vez caras de odio de mis compañeras, ok, estaba siendo la favorita de turno del jefe, a nadie le agradaba tanto eso, era una competencia desleal. Decidí hacerme la tonta ante esas malas caras y con Ino nos dedicamos a estar en la ducha, el agua cálida era agradable y con Ino nos reíamos mientras ensayábamos, al final para esa noche, ya teníamos un show ardiente listo para ser presentado y estrenado al otro día.

Ese mismo día llegué tarde en la noche a la brigada, me fui a asomar a la oficina de Naruto para contarle que nuevamente no había conseguido nada, no estaba y lo fui a buscar a la oficina del Sr. Uchiha, el único otro lugar donde podía estar Naruto si el casino no estaba funcionando, claro, golpeé la puerta de la oficina del pelinegro, escuché risas que provenían desde adentro y con entusiasmo abrí la puerta, y ahí estaban los futuros esposos, solos, mirando un álbum de fotos, entretenidos, **_felices._**

- Siento molestar – dije apenada, realmente apenada.

- Qué pasa Haruno?, estamos ocupados! – me retó Karin, era una idiota, había arruinado el momento de amor de ellos

- Estaba buscando a Naruto – le dije, y agaché la cabeza, me moría de vergüenza y me moría de envidia de ella, además que me mirara como si estuviera a punto de matarme no ayudaba mucho

- No está acá – me volvió a retar – y deberías dejar esa costumbre de andar buscando a Naruto por todos lados niñita, y también de venir a molestar a mi marido a estas horas, acaso esas interrupciones tiene una segunda intención? – se puso de pie y puso sus manos en la cintura. Yo abrí mucho los ojos, esto sí que no lo esperaba

- No! – respondí ofendida – venía a dar mi reporte diario, es eso – pasé de ella y le hablé a mi jefe – nada nuevo hoy día, quizá mañana tengamos visitas VIP, se estrena la ducha – salí, di un portazo sin despedirme ni nada, estaba ofendida, muy ofendida, sobre todo sentida porque Sasuke ni siquiera le había dicho a su novia que era una estúpida, no me había defendido, pero, que era lo que yo esperaba, que el se arriesgara a pelear con su futura esposa por defenderme?, estaba loca si pensaba en eso. Entré a mi habitación, di otro portazo y me metí en la cama solo con bragas y polera y me dormí. No quería pensar más en él, en este preciso momento lo odiaba.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, desperté igual, enojada y ofendida y dispuesta a no dirigirle la palabra en más de lo estrictamente necesario a mi jefe, en el casino no estaban ninguno de los dos, fui a buscar algo para mi desayuno y para Naruto, nada para Sasuke, que se preocupara de él su futura esposa, me senté y ordené todo en nuestra habitual mesa, Naruto y Sasuke no se demoraron mucho en llegar.

- Buenos días – Saludé como siempre

- Buenos días – respondieron y Naruto se sentó a mi lado y Sasuke al frente – esto es mío – tomó su tostada con mermelada y comió, lo miré y le sonreí

- Entonces hoy dices que puede que estén allá los clientes VIP? – preguntó el Sr. Uchiha

- Sí – respondí sin mirar

- No me fuiste a dejar los papeles que habías conseguido – me reclamó

- Te dije que los estaba revisando yo adelantando trabajo – interfirió Naruto

- Y que tal va esa información?

- Valiosa, buenas evidencias de la gente que es cliente habitual – respondió el rubio

- Y alguna novedad en el club Saku? – alcé la mirada y lo vi por primera vez en el día, me estaba llamando Saku?, nunca lo había hecho, y era agradable, hacía sentir que éramos cercanos, algo que no era cierto.

- Le dije ayer que no había ninguna novedad, si no lo escuchó probablemente la señorita Karin si lo escuchó – seguí comiendo sin prestarle más atención

- Cierto – dijo, algo avergonzado, no lo miré tampoco, no quería verlo. Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que solo oía el crujir de las tostadas de Naruto y que nos miraba a ambos – y estás lista para el súper show de la ducha?

- Sí – respuestas cortas, nada de entrar en conversaciones, bebí un sorbo pequeño de jugo y me puse de pie – que tengas un buen día Naruto – le di un beso en la mejilla en despedida – buen día Sr Uchiha – alce la mano en dirección a él y me fui. No me volteé a mirar ni a darme cuenta si acaso él me miró mientras me iba.

* * *

- Qué te pasa Kate? – me preguntó Ino cuando nos estábamos preparando para salir a lanzar el show de la ducha, el vestuario consistía en un bikini de triángulos pequeñísimo, el mío era blanco, el de ella era negro, en los pechos nos pegábamos un parchecito para cubrir la zona de la areola y el pezón.

- Nada – me alcé de hombros y me miré al espejo, y me puse la bata, no era necesario arreglarme el pelo, pero sí tenía que maquillarme, cosa que la iba a hacer Ino.

- Estás algo distraída – ella también se observó y comenzó a ordenar el maquillaje

- No se – me alcé de hombros y me senté en el tocador – supongo que esto que me vas a poner es a prueba de agua? – le dije apuntando al maquillaje .- no quiero parecer un mapache cuando la máscara de pestañas se arruine con el agua – me reí

- Nada de eso – respondió en una sonrisa pero algo ofendida – mira que tengo todo bajo control – comenzó a maquillarme – te fijaste ayer la cara de odio de las demás chicas porque seremos las responsables de la ducha

- Como no notarlo!, me da lo mismo, que mueran de envidia – le dije, estábamos las dos solas, las demás ya estaban afuera bailando, nosotras estábamos por salir a las 2:00 am

- Pienso lo mismo! – se rió y siguió con su trabajo – estoy algo nerviosa – me confesó

- Por qué, has bailado allá afuera mucho tiempo.

- Temo de caerme en la ducha por culpa de los zapatos

- Yo no pienso meterme a eso con zapatos, y tu tampoco lo harás, no tengo intención de tener un esguince, ni de verme como un hobbit a tu lado. – sentencié

- Sai me dijo hoy que teníamos que meternos con tacos – parecía preocupada

- Salgamos sin zapatos y punto, si se enoja, yo me hago cargo – le apreté la mano

- Ok, dudo que sufras si tienes que compensarlo – dio una risa pervetida

- Quizá sea favorable para mi – ambas nos reimos. Terminó de maquillarme, se maquilló ella y nos dieron las 1:45 am

- Estamos en la hora – me dijo mirando el reloj de pared, - salgamos – salimos al lugar donde uno esperaba para salir a los distintos escenarios y nos quedamos tras el principal donde estaba instalada la ducha – suerte – me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, oímos al presentador anunciando la novedad de la noche. Nos miramos y salimos con la bata y a pies descalzos.

Afuera estaba el club repleto, nunca había poca gente pero esta vez todas las mesas estaban completas, solo hombres de terno y corbata bebiendo y fumando un cigarrillo, los demás espectáculos de las diversas tarimas que acompañaban a cada mesa se habían paralizado para concentrar la atención en la inversión de Sai. Me sentí un poco nerviosa, la luz que a nosotras nos enfocaba era luz tenue, blanca, nada de colores como luces de discoteca que eran las que se usan habitualmente al bailar.

Comenzó a sonar una música suave y lenta y ambas al mismo tiempo nos soltamos el pelo que llevábamos en un tomate, desatamos la bata y la colgamos en un perchero que teníamos al lado, abrimos la mampara de la ducha y comenzó a caer agua, no mucha ni tampoco muy poca, el agua precisa para poder quedar bien mojada. Sentí el agua golpear mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y comencé a moverme, al abrirlos, noté que Ino también estaba haciendo lo mismo, mi pelo estaba pegado a mi cuerpo, a mi rostro y al abrir la boca el agua bordeaba mis labios y caía. Lo que seguía según lo que ensayamos era que Ino tomara un espumante y me jabonara con él, y yo a ella, lo tomó, se echó en la mano y me ofreció a mi, me eché en la mano, y comencé a frotar lentamente sus brazos, ella los míos, su abdomen y ella el mío y luego el borde de los pechos y ella lo mismo con mi cuerpo. Luego nos acercamos a la ducha y nos quitamos el jabón, bailamos juntas moviendo las caderas pusimos espalda con espalda y bailamos, yo me di vuelta y le quité el nudo a su parte superior del bikini, ella afirmó con su brazo los triángulos, se volteó y me quitó también mi amarra, ambas nos pusimos el pelo en los pechos y nos sacamos el bikini dejando los pechos tapados con el cabello. Nos acercamos al vidrio que mostraba a todo el público y nos apoyamos en el, quedando el cuerpo pegado en el vidrio subiendo y bajando por él, bailamos un momento más y se cortó el agua, salimos nos pusimos la bata, y nos devolvimos al camarín.

- Kate! – me abrazó Ino que estaba empapada al igual que yo – por las caras de esos hombres creo que nos salió realmente perfecto – dio saltitos de la emoción

- Así parece! – le dije y me comencé a secar para ponerme ropa de verdad, estaba teniendo frio – me dio frio, me voy a vestir – le dije y me metí al baño, me puse un jeans, una blusa blanca transparente por la que se translucían mi brasier y unos zapatos de ballerina. – estoy lista, también te cambiaste? – le pregunté al verla con ropa normal, un jeans negro, unos tacos negros, y un corsé rojo de satín

- Sí, también tenía frio, vino Sai, está contento, salió de maravilla todo y te dio el resto de la noche libre a ti y a mi, podríamos ir a un antro, a tomar un trago, a ligarnos un chico, aunque Sai me pidió que no te entrometieras con ningún chico, le dije que lo haría pero es mentira – soltó una risita malévola – quero salir a festejar

- Estoy cansada – me quejé

- Nada de cansada, hoy estuviste algo triste, quero que salgamos y lo pasemos bien, como dos chicas normales – suspiré, Ino y esas cosas de las chicas normales.

- Ok, pero primero tengo que hacer una llamada – le advertí tomé el teléfono sencillo que me había dado Naruto y lo llamé, le iba a pedir permiso, yo no me mandaba sola, me quedé casi en la puerta del club hacia la calle para oir menos la música del club, sonaba a todo volumen toxic de britney spears, le timbré al rubio, esperé su respuesta y nada, volví a marcarle y contestó

- Hola? – dudó, se oía música de fondo

- Naruto soy yo, necesito pedirte algo – le dije ´rápidamente, temía que me pudieran descubrir – quiero salir a bailar con Ino, puedo?, soy Kate – agregué, no es que fuera a salir como Sakura.

- Tu sola con ella? – me preguntó, le oia tan de lejos, y la música de fondo se mezclaba con su voz

- Solas las dos – le respondí, él no contestó de inmediato, y oí de fondo la música, toxic de britney spears, acaso estaba en un antro, me impacienté y caminé hacia la esquina del club esperando su respuesta y vi estacionado en la esquina el modelo de auto de Sasuke, pero no recordaba cual era el número de su patente. Me devolví rápido al club, esta vez tocaban girls on the dance floor, la misma que sonaba por el teléfono, ¿acaso él estaba acá?

- No puedes, Sasuke se opone – me dijo un apenado Naruto por el teléfono

- Y puedo preguntar porqué ustedes están en Akatsuki justo ahora? – le dije rápidamente

- Por que… – iba a responder pero de pronto hizo un silencio – nosotros no estamos aquí – respondió

- Bueno, entonces están haciéndose una fiesta privada en el brigada? – pregunté incrédula, no era como si imaginara a Sasuke de parranda.

- No, estamos en una discoteca, podrías venir acá se llama Claxon, es la mejor de la ciudad, si vienes búscanos, no hay problema que salgas, y engánchate a algún galán – reí por sus indicaciones

- No quiero engancharme a nadie – le dije riendo - entonces si las coincidencias lo quieren , nos vemos! – entré corriendo a los camarines.

- Tengo tu bolso listo! – me gritó Ino cuando entré al camarín, me paré en seco cuando vi a Sai.

- Hola – le saludé de un beso en la mejilla – estoy lista entonces – le dije a Ino

- Bueno entonces querido primo, nosotras nos vamos a pasarla en grande – le abrazó y se despidió

- Bueno, pásenlo bien, tu Kate, no dejes que ningún mal hombre se quiera aprovechar de tu carita hermosa – me tomó del mentón y me besó en lo labios

- Eso no va a pasar Sai – le dije, y le di yo esta vez un beso – Nos vemos! – le grité de espaldas, saliendo atrás de Ino

- Kate, mi primo está tan caliente contigo – me dijo entre risitas, y yo, me atoré con la saliva, tosí para aclarar mi garganta

- Ino, por dios! – le reclamé avergonzada

- Es cierto – soltó alzándose de hombros, como si fuera algo tan normal

- Es que suena tan feo – le reclamé – ella iba concentrada en el camino por el nos dirigía el taxi, así que no me miró – no lo vuelvas a decir, me d vergüenza

- Vergüenza debería darte tener esa cara de niña inocente, ese cuerpo exuberante y que deja a los hombres en llamas – me dijo palmeándome el brazo

- Maldita Ino, te digo que no me avergüences y sale peor, mejor déjalo – le dije entre risas

- Bueno ahora verás que lo que digo es cierto, has venido a esta disco? – me preguntó cuando el taxi comenzó a detenerse

- No, como se llama? –

- Claxon – me dijo, pagó el taxi y salimos, ambas íbamos vestidas producidas, la ropa que yo llevaba y que era de Ino consistía en un vestido verde con escote straples de corazón, ajustado hasta la cintura y vaporoso hasta los muslos y zapatos de tacon negro e Ino, un vestido de tubo lila con zapatos grises, caminé tras ella y pude notar como la observaban, hombres con deseo y mujeres con envidia, movía su cabellara larga y rubia, y aun húmeda a causa de la ducha, habló con el guardia y pasamos, sin hacer fila ni nada. Dentro, una camarera que parecía vestida para fiesta nos dirigió al segundo piso donde desde el balcón se observaba la pista de baile

- Estas son tu influencias? – le pregunté apuntando al local

- Lo son, algún beneficio que tengamos los compañeros del rubro de la entretención – me soltó en broma.

- El rubro de la entretención – repetí graciosa – eso suena "entretenido"

- Lo es – me dijo sonriendo – que vamos a beber?

- Red bull estaría bien – le dije

- Entonces red bull con whisky? – me preguntó

- No, red bull sola – negué con mi dedo índice

- Ohh kate, por favor?! – me pidió – un trago para acompañarme – juntó la manos en petición

- Ok, una laguna azul – le dije de inmediato

- Chica fácil – me retó dándome un empujoncito en las costillas

- No es como si yo pudiera negarme a alguno de tus deseos Ino – le dije como excusa

- Buen punto, voy por los tragos! – se puso de pie, camino a la barra y yo me paré a mirar por el balcón VIP hacia la pista de baile, el lugar estaba lleno de gente bien vestida, aparentemente de clase alta con mujeres guapas, la mayoría, rubias. Mas de alguna andaba con señores de mucha edad y ellas muy jóvenes, esas deberían ser scort, pensé, oi la voz de Ino que se acercaba hablando con otra persona, mi corazón se detuvo y me volteé para que quedáramos de frente, ahí los vi, venían con Ino, mis dos jefes directos, esto no estaba bien.

- Kate! – me dijo Ino animada, dejando en la mesita nuestros tragos – me he encontrado con estos simpáticos chicos en el bar, el es Sasuke, y el es Naruto – nos presentó, yo no pude sonreir, traté pero no pude, y solo estiré la mano para apretarla con cada uno, ellos en cambio se veían agradados, divertidos. Ambos, estaban casi igualmente vestidos, la ropa que usaban en la brigada.

- Mucho gusto – les dije, y me senté en frente de Ino

- Kate?, acaso es usted extranjera? – me preguntó Sasuke, frunc´el seño involuntariamente, acaso iba a preguntarme cosas que el mismo inventó

- Ascendencia americana – respondí.

- Gringa – me dijo Naruto

- Americana está bien – le dije, algo molesta

- Lo siento – se disculpó el pelirrubio entretenido

- Y ustedes, vienen regularmente a Claxon? – les preguntó Ino, me quedé mirando hacia el balcón pero oyendo la conversación

- No, realmente preferimos el pub a la discoteca – respondió Sasuke – y ustedes?

- Yo había venido varias veces antes, para Kate es la primera vez – les dijo y los tres se voltearon a mirarme

- Sí, yo antes no salía – les conté, obvio no es como si pudiese conseguir un permiso especial para salir de la cárcel a la discoteca. Noté que Ino, que estaba sentada al lado de Sasuke, se apegó más a él, y rozó su mano con la de él cuando fue a tomar su trago, lo entendí, le había echado el ojo a Sasuke, y no la culpo, yo también lo estaba haciendo hace algunos días

- Y ustedes, vienen solos?, hombres solteros? – les preguntó coqueta, pasándose la pajita por los labios

- Hombres solteros – declaró Naruto, y tanto Sasuke como yo, nos atoramos con nuestro trago y comenzamos a toser, involuntariamente miramos a Naruto – sin compromisos.

- No es como si alguno estuviera a punto de casarse? – bromeé en la pregunta

- Nooo, ni cerca – negó Sasuke, en el mismo tono, que feo, negar su compromiso, pensé, pero con qué fin lo está haciendo?

- Y ustedes? – preguntó Naruto

- Solteras – dijo Ino mirándome fijamente para luego sonreírle a Sasuke

- No tanto – la contradije yo – es decir Ino está solterísima, yo no – volví a desviar mi mirada, ahí tienes Uchiha, aquí nadie aparte de Ino está interesada en ti

- Pero no importa – dijo Ino divertida – ahora, te interesaría bailar? – le propuso a Sasuke, y le tomó una mano, el la miró sin mucha expresión y luego de mirar hacia el sillón donde estábamos con Naruto, accedió, y se perdieron escalera abajo hacia la pista de baile. Me quedé en silencio

- Saku! – me llamó en susurro Naruto – no estés molesta - me pidió

- No lo estoy – al mirar por el balcón, logré visualizar a Ino con Sasuke

- Y esa cara?

- Es solo que no entiendo por qué están acá y por qué antes estaban en Akatsuki

- Nosotros no… - lo interrumpí

- Eres pésimo mintiendo – le dije – parte la música los delató, vieron el show de la ducha?

- Fuimos – suspiró – necesitábamos ver a algunas personas, corroborar que estaba ahí, y sí vimos la ducha.

- Estoy avergonzada – le confesé

- En serio? – se puso a reír, luego se detuvo al ver mi rostro molesto

- En serio. No es como si tu jefe te tuviera que ver bailando así – le dije

- Yo lo encontré hermoso – me dijo con cara pícara –

- Qué le pasa al Sr. Uchiha, pretende ligar con Ino? – le pregunté y le apunté a la pareja para que los viera bailar, había mucha cooperación de parte de Ino, no mucho de parte de él, pero igual estaba ahí bailando con una mujer que estaba notoriamente interesada en él y mintiendo sobre su compromiso

- No era ese el plan inicial – dijo pensativo

- Y cual era?

- Que tu…. – se rascó la cabeza – que tuviéramos que pasarla bien – sonrió nervioso

- Bueno, tampoco se ve amargado como en la brigada – me alcé de hombros y me senté, evitando mirar la escena – y ahora qué? – le pregunté a Naruto que se sentó a mi lado

- Deberíamos ligar, éramos 4, dos y dos – alzó las cejas, y en vez de molestarme, me causó risa

- Naruto!, algún día! – le dije y le palmeé la espalda, él siempre se me insinuaba de forma directa, me miraba las piernas y el escote, no sé si le gustaba, pero le parecía atractiva, él es muy guapo y divertido, pero no, no me gustaba, más bien me hacía gracia, nada serio.

- Lo intenté – se alzó de hombros

- Mal, pero lo intestaste – le consolé. Estábamos riendo cuando subieron Ino y Sasuke, ella tomada del brazo de él.

- Que calor hace – se quejó Ino al llegar – voy por otro trago, quieren algo?

- Te acompaño – le dijo Naruto y se levantó y fue a la barra con ella. Sasuke tomó asiento al frente mío, y se me quedó mirando

- Hola – lo saludé, hoy no había sido precisamente amable con él – ha estado entretenido? – le pregunté apuntando hacia Ino

- No realmente – me dijo, en tono aburrido, era más el Sasuke de la brigada.

- Ha cancelado su compromiso en el día? – traté de no sonar molesta, pero lo estaba, él, estaba flirteando con Ino descaradamente

- No precisamente – me dijo serio, casi, enojado

- Entonces es un mentiroso – no pensé solo lo dije

- Mentir en una ocasión me vuelve un mentiroso? – me preguntó mirándome fijo

- Mentir en algo tan grande, lo vuelve un mentiroso – le dije – me parece que precisamente ayer estaba de lo mejor con su _novia_, además a ella no le agradaría esto, parece muy celosa

- Controladora, pero ¿qué es de una mujer controladora si no hay un hombre al que pueda controlar? – bebió un sorbo de whisky, reparé en sus labios húmedos por el alcohol

- Ciertamente me parece que usted un hombre incontrolable, por eso su mujer se siente con el derecho de sospechar de cualquier mujer y tratarla como estropajo – ok, el alcohol me estaba haciendo efecto. Alzó una ceja

- A veces ella actúa como loca

- Usted se lo permite – crucé mis piernas y mis brazos, al hacer esto último mis pechos subieron pronunciando el escote, volvió a beber de su trago, e hizo una pausa

- A eso se debe el comportamiento de hoy? A que Karin te retó y no te defendí? – se inclinó un poco hacia la mesa y quedamos más cerca

- Me ofende, y en ese lugar siempre me siento ofendida – le confesé – solo usted y Naruto me hacen sentir bien, y solo ustedes me pueden defender, yo no estoy en posición de hacerlo por mi sola

- Ella te hizo sentir muy mal? – cambió la expresión de su rostro, a uno mas sereno, y me rozó la mandíbula con su mano, tibia y suave

- Ella me hizo sentir como una _puta roba hombres comprometidos_ – le confesé apenada – y usted no dijo nada, quizá piensa lo mismo.

- Yo no pienso eso

- Bueno – le dije incrédula, y dejé el tema, pero el insistió

- Yo…. Siento no haber dicho nada, realmente si me hubieran dado a elegir habría preferido pasar un momento contigo – estaba mirando al balcón, pero al oír eso, volteé rápidamente la cabeza para mirarlo, olí su aliento a alcohol

- Claro, usted siempre prefiere trabajar – le dije, por un momento pensé que podía ser personal, pero, en serio, no podía serlo, entre él y yo, no había como encontrar puntos de encuentro, no se iba a interesar de forma personal en mí, ilusa

- Yo no hablaba de trabajar – declaró, avasallante, seductor, directo.

- Entonces, de que hablaba? – le pregunté, inconscientemente ambos nos acercamos y nuestras narices se rozaron, nos miramos fijamente y el sonrió de medio lado. Al oír que se acercaban Ino y Naruto, yo me alejé de él. Pero él, no dejó de sonreír triunfante

- Pensé que se te podría haber acabado el trago – le dijo Ino sentándose frente a él y extendiéndole un vaso – me la he pasado tan bien – movió su cabello desde el lado derecho al izquierdo.

- Gracias – le dijo mi jefe, que continuaba sonriendo triunfante, e Ino se acomodó en su sillón, movió las piernas, evidentemente de nuevo coqueteándole. Terminó el trago que le quedaba de un sorbo y tomó el que le tendió Ino

- Que hicieron mientras no estábamos? – preguntó Naruto, yo fruncí el ceño cuando el preguntó, acaso eso tenía segunda intención?

- Aclarar algunas cosas – contestó Sasuke

- Aclarar?, que podrían aclarar? – preguntó Ino divertida, me parece que el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto

- Nada realmente – le dije yo a ella, restándole importancia… pero era cierto, no habíamos hablada nada realmente concreto y relevante – tengo muchísimo sueño, y un dolor de cabeza insoportable, voy a retirarme – me puse de pie, y al instante Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron al mismo tiempo conmigo

- Te llevo – me dijeron ambos, pasé de Sasuke y miré a Naruto

- Sí, gracias Naruto

- Saku – me ll amó Ino – es prudente que cada una se valla con un hombre que apenas conocimos? – me dijo entre risitas, ebria

- No, pero mi instinto femenino apunta a estos hombres como personas buenas – le dije bajito – cuídate – le besé en la mejilla y caminé hacia despedirme de Sasuke

- Buenas noches – alcé la mano pero el se inclinó a besarme la mejilla – disfrute su soltería – le dije y me fui caminando al lado de Naruto

No sé en qué estaba pensando al momento en que le dije a mi respetable jefe que disfrutara de su soltería, eso prácticamente sonaba a un regaño, yo no estaba precisamente feliz por el gesto que él tuvo al negar su novia, no es como si yo estuviera molesta por el dicho, sino porque a mí el jamás me había dicho, esta noche estoy soltero para ti nena, ni nada por el estilo, así que lo que sentía arder de rabia en mi estómago se podría definir como una estúpida, y sin fundamento sensación de celos, realmente sin fundamento, porque si había alguien que no podía sentir propiedad del Uchiha esa era yo, a veces él era amable, pero otras veces hasta me hacía sentir que era tan poco importante, así como que fuera un esfuerzo para él recordar mi nombre. Y luego iba al club a ver la ducha, nos encontrábamos en la discoteca y declaraba, que habría preferido pasar un momento conmigo más que con su futura esposa, en conclusión yo no entiendo nada de las actitudes que tenía conmigo mi jefe.

* * *

Con _Sasuke Uchiha_

Naruto, siempre es culpa de Naruto, me dejé convencer de que viniéramos a Akatsuki, le comenté, que Sakura me había hablado de lo de la ducha y que me producía curiosidad, él declaró inmediatamente que también y nos alistamos para ir al club de espectadores. La idea según Naruto era que la viera, dejara de imaginarla en mis sueños ardientes y todo volviera a la normalidad, pero al verla ahí, el plan funcionó como la mierda, porque se veía preciosa, sensual e inocente. Luego nos fuimos a un antro donde nos encontramos, tenía previsto bailar con ella y besarla, necesitaba por mi salud mental sacarla de mi cabeza. Pero no estuvo como lo planeé, ni siquiera me dirigió mirada y menos palabra, me autodefiní como soltero a ver si se interesaba en mí, pero no pasó nada, al contrario, pareció molestarse por mi descaro, y tenía razón. Quedamos solos, logre que me dijera porque estaba molesta, y fui más directo, desplegué mis armas de seductor y ella respondió corporalmente de inmediato, su respiración agitada, sus labios entre abiertos, su rubor en las mejillas, pero fuimos interrumpidos, porque quería irse, me ofrecí a llevarla pero no le importó, y me ignoró y se fue con Naruto. Me deshice como pude de Ino, y me fui al departamento, esta noche Karin se había quedado, así que mi cama estaba revuelta ya, y algo tibia.

- Buenas noches mi amor – ella despertó al sentirme en la cama, me beso y me otorgó su lugar que ya estaba cálido, en solo boxers, me dispuse a dormir.

Hice el intento pero el sueño no llegó, lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, venían a mi mente imágenes de una niña inocente y hermosa en la cárcel asustada, su carita de muñeca llena de terror por su padrastro, su adolescencia llena de locuras y malas decisiones con ese hombre que la llevó a hacer cosas estúpidas. Y luego, aparecían sus imágenes en la ducha, el agua cayendo por su boca entreabierta, su cabello pegado en su rostro, su mano por su cuerpo… Dios, me estaba volviendo loco… el roce de su nariz con la mía, su mirada intensa, mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, y terminé de convencerme de que hacerle caso a Naruto, había sido una estupidez de aquellas.

* * *

Con _Sakura_

Al día siguiente decidí no ir a tomar desayuno con los chicos, sino que dormir hasta mas tarde, levantarme e irme al club, obvio que antes pasé a la oficina de Naruto a avisarle todo lo que haría hoy

- Hola Ino! – la saludé en cuanto llegué a los camarines – como despertó esa borrachera?

- Borrachera?, cual borrachera? – preguntó ofendida – y ti como te fue con el rubio?

- Ahh… él me fue a dejar a mi casa, no pasó nada, ni siquiera estaba interesada en él.

- Lo que es yo, el moreno de infarto no se dio conmigo, intente besarlo como mil veces y no hubo caso, al final tomé un taxi y me fui sola – me dijo aburrida – y tanto que me gustaba – lamentó

- Qué pena – le dije, sin ningún sentimiento de pena realmente

- Hoy tengo un trabajo nuevo para ti – me dijo sacando una carpeta

- Yaaa?, realmente pensé que tenía que ensayar como todos los días – le dije extrañada

- Mira, supuse que esto te va a asustar y no queeras hacerlo, incluso yo le dije a Sai que no, pero es que pagaron por adelantado y extra – se veía realmente apenada, se sentó en una silla en frente mío.

- Dime qué es, me asustas! – le exigí, qué, era como si me fuera a mandar a prostituirme

- Tienes que ir a hacer un domicilio

- Bailar en una casa?

- En un departamento realmente – me corrigió

- Y que tengo que hacer?

- Tienes que bailar, en una despedida de soltero

- Me vas a mandar a una despedida de soltero?, me van a manosear – me tomé la cabeza con las manos, semana maldita

- Saku, yo realmente no quería que fueras, pero es que pagaron…. – la interrumpí

- Pagaron por adelantado y extra…. Lo entiendo

- Además el chico que te contrató, te quiere para que le bailes a un amigo, vino al club, y en seguida te pidió

- Que honor – dije con sarcasmo

- Cambia esa cara y ponte a ensayar, tienes que vestirte de policía, petición explícita del cliente – agregó al ver mi cara descompuesta

- Y voy sola? – le pregunté

- Van dos chicas más, que bailan asi para todos los invitados, y tu te tienes que llevar preso al futuro novio y le bailas.

- Pero me voy a una habitación sola con él, y si me hace algo?

- No va a pasar, generalmente el novio, ni va a tocarte porque sabe que está prohibido y porque se ponen muy nerviosos y tímidos

- Ok – suspire – oh shit!

- Deja de insultar en ingles! – me dio una palmadita en la boca yo me reí y ella se levantó a traer mi traje

- Si el hombre va a tener la despedida de soltero hoy, cuando va a ser el matrimonio?

- Mañana o pasado mañana – me dijo Ino y me tendió el traje, constaba de una micro falda azul, una chaquetilla que no cubría el estómago, que tenía un escote en V pronunciado, y una gorra, en la falta, un cinturón negro grueso con una luma. – tienes dos horas para ensayar y luego partes al domicilio

- Eso es poco tiempo, y después como me devuelvo a mi casa? – le pregunté

- Tomas un taxi, guardas la boleta y eso se te reembolsa en tu sueldo, que con todos estos bailes especiales va a salir gordo! – bromeó, yo me reí con ella

- Entonces – comencé a caminar hacia el escenario para ensayar y ella me siguió – que hago?, bailo como siempre?

- Bailar como siempre pero usando tus cosas de policía, y listo – tomó una silla y se sentó a mirarme – tienes una hora para ensayar, una hora para arreglarte y partes, las va a llevar Itachi

- Entendido, segunda jefa! – le dije y me puse a ensayar

Fue _horrible_, de verdad fue horrible tener que ensayar, tener que arreglarme, me causó gracia verme vetida de policía así, imaginé que a Naruto se le habrían salido los ojos al verme, y reí para mi misma, al momento de partir Ino me deseó suerte y me subí a la camioneta como co piloto de Itachi, y me fui en silencio, estaba nerviosa.

Al llegar, el departamento estaba en el sector alto de la ciudad, era grande y se oia música fuerte no lograba ver a los hombres, y cuando entramos nos recibió un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color perla.

- Buenas noches señoritas! – nos saludó muy animado me tomo por la cintura para besarme la mejilla

- Usted es Kate, yo la contraté! – me dijo encantado – una niña muy linda, mi amigo es poco expresivo, y quizá no sea muy perceptivo con su baile, pero usted baile como si fuera la ultima danza de su vida

- Sí – asentí, no entendí muy bien por qué pero le seguí la corriente, el era el que me había visto y había pagado " adelantado y extra" Ino lo repitió tanto que me lo grabé

- Entonces – habló Itachi - bailarán ella dos primero, después entra Kate y se lleva al hombre, a donde se lo tiene que llevar?

- Ahh sii, es acà – apuntó hacia una perta que estaba a la izquierda – es la habitación de él

- Él sabe que no puede tocarla? – Itachi se cruzó de brazos

- Él no va a intentar tocarla en todo caso – descartó el caballero entre risas

- Igual tiene que decírselo – le resaltó Itachi

- Le diré – dijo el en respuesta – entonces, comenzamos con ellas dos? – las apuntó y las tomó de la mano, salió con ellas por la puerta y oímos decir

- Llegaron mis invitadas! – gritó, subió mucho el volumen de la música y se comenzaron a escuchar, gritos de hombres, risas y otros, la estaban pasando súper.

- Les gustan estas cosas a los hombres! – me dijo Itachi en tono de risa, y le seguí la broma

- Quizás por qué – me alcé de hombros

- Bonito traje – me dijo

- Me siento poderosa, como la ley – bromeé. Nos quedamos en silencio alrededor de 15 minutos, escuchando la música que sonaba afuera y los gritos, silbidos y risas de un montón de hombres. Interrumpió el silencio el señor que me había contratado

- Como te vas a llevar al novio? – me preguntó, traía por toda su camisa marcas de labial rojo, de mis compañeras

- Lo voy a arrestar – le mostré las esposas, y luego las guardé entre mis pechos

- Entonces tienes que llegar con una orden de arresto para Sasuke Uchiha – me sentí palidecer y que mi respiración se detuvo – entendido? – no contesté, como era posible si Sasuke se casaba en por lo meno semanas – entendido?

- Cuando es el matrimonio del novio? – le pregunté, acaso había adelantado la boda

- En 3 semanas, pero esta era la unica instancia de juntar a todos los amigos así que decidimos hacerlo anticipadamente

- Comprendo – le dije

- Cuando pare la música debes llegar violentamente arrestarlo

- Comprendo – repetí, estaba muy nerviosa, seguramente el no me iba a reconocer, esta con peluca y con lentes oscuros, asi que no iba a dejar que viera mis ojos. – estoy nerviosa – murmuré para mi misma

- Va a salir bien – me dijo Itachi sobándome la espalda, esbocé una forzada sonrisa

- Sí, gracias, lo voy a hacer bien – le dije en respuesta

Repasé en mi ente la situación varias veces, iba a tratar de que él _nunca_ supiera que fui yo la bailarina, iba a ser profesional, iba a bailar y luego lo olvidaría… listo, punto final, era su despedida de_ soltero_, se iba a casar con esa mujer loca, se merecía una despedida de soltero como corresponde. Dejé de oir la música y salí de mi trance, era el momento.

Caminé con paso firme con mis botas de taco aguja hasta quedar en medio de la sala y me detuve, habían alrededor de 10 hombres sentados en semi circulo, y Sasuke se encontraba al medio, a su lado Naruto y el señor que me contrató

- Tengo una orden de arresto para el señor Sasuke Uchiha! – dije en tono muy fuerte, se oyo un "uuuuuuu" generalizado entre los demás hombres

- Soy yo – dijo Sasuke con voz ronca y mirándome directamente a los ojos, que tenía tapados por mis anteojos. Caminé hasta quedar en frente de él y me senté a horcajadas, saqué las esposas de entre mis pechos y le apresé las manos

- Nos vamos – lo conduje de la mano a la habitación que me había señalado y lo dejé sentado en su cama, su habitación era grande, tenía una cama de dos plazas estilo estilo japonesa, un televisor en la pared, un closet gigante, un escritorio y un computador, todo en colores blanco y negro. Cerré la puerta y me devolví a él – le avisaron que no puede tocarme? – le pregunté en un susurro al oído

- Sí

- Olvídelo,_ puede_ tocarme – le dije tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia la silla que tenía en su escritorio, me paseé por alrededor de su silla. Tocándole con la yema de mis dedos su cuello.

- Me agrada tener ese permiso especial – me tomó por la cintura y me dejó sentada en sus piernas, quedé paralizada cuando él me quitó los lentes.

- Tampoco se aproveche – me levanté y comencé a bailarle de espaladas a él me quite la blusita quedando en brasier negro me apollé las manos en sus rodillas y bajé moviendo las caderas, me volteé y moví mi cabello, es decir, la peluca, moviéndome lentamente entre sus piernas. Me instalé a horcajadas de él y tomé sus dos manos, le lamí un dedo y luego lo dirigí por mi cuello, mi pecho, y a los pechos, para dejarlas posicionadas en mi cintura.

- Quítame las esposas – me ordenó

- Recupera las llaves – lo desafié, las había escondido entre mis pechos – aquí están – le mostré, comencé a decepcionarme cuando no movió las manos de mi cintura, pero las recuperé cuando acercó su boca a mis pechos y me quitó la llave, me recorrió una corriente eléctrica y estiré mi mano, me dio las llaves y lo desaté, automáticamente sus manos bajaron a mis nalgas y me aprisionó contra él, le miré a los ojos, esta vez no serios ni preocupados, sino que lujuriosos. Tuve miedo, miedo por mí, porque yo sabía quién era él, tenía que volver a verlo a diario. Me levante y seguí bailando, de espaldas a él me agaché quedando una visión privilegiada de mi trasero, luego quedé frente a él y saqué mi luma, me golpeé un par de veces mi mano como probándola y me volví a agachar, puse la luma entre sus piernas, como si fuera un pene erecto y lo lamí desde la base hacia arriba, lo miré y si antes lo vi lujurioso esta vez tenía los ojos nublados por el deseo, repetí la acción y lamí circularmente la punta de la luma. Me paré, la arrojé lejos y me bajé el cierre de mi falda quedando en el conjunto de brasier y colaless me acerqué más a el y me volteó y me sentó en sus piernas, topando mi espalda con su pecho, movió mi cabello a mi lado izquierdo y beso ferozmente mi cuello en el lado derecho, me tocaba las piernas delineaba mi cintura, me daba pequeños mordiscos en mi espalda, me sentía sentada en su miembro erecto y ansiosa por sexo con él, desabrochó sin dificultad mi brasier y envolvió mis dos pechos con sus manos mientras me besaba el cuello. Se sentía tan bien, sus manos grandes en mi cuerpo, gemí despacio, pero no pasó desapercibido para él, me tomó de las caderas y me apegó aún más a él.

- Ahhh Sasuke! – volví a gemir

- Te gusta esto? – me preguntó al oído, su respiración hacia que se me pusiera la piel de gallina y mi bajo vientre ardiera

- Me encanta Sasuke – le dije algo desesperada

- Quieres más Sakura?

- Quiero más Sasuke – le conteste de forma inconsciente

* * *

Algun comentario, felicitación, reclamo, en los reviews que siempre me hacen tan feliz, se dieron cuenta que sasuke llamó por su nombre a Sakura! :O lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo que viene en llamas!

Gracias por comentar XOXO  
_Nox _


	9. Chapter 9

Chicas, en serio perdonenme la tardanza, vuelvo ahora que he terminado el semestre (invicta :D) y subo el cap. ojala les guste, besos! a disfrutar del capitulo

* * *

**En riesgo**

Ahhh Sasuke! – volví a gemir

- Te gusta esto? – me preguntó al oído, su respiración hacia que se me pusiera la piel de gallina y mi bajo vientre ardiera

- Me encanta Sasuke – le dije algo desesperada

- Quieres más Sakura?

- Quiero más Sasuke – le conteste de forma inconsciente… de pronto, mi cabeza hizo conjeturas, él me había llamado por mi nombre – como sabes mi nombre?

- y tu como sabes el mio? – me preguntó, aun estábamos en la misma posición él abrazándome por mis pechos yo sentada en sus piernas con mis dos manos apoyadas en sus muslos

- yo vine a servirle Sr Uchiha – le dije, el rozó el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes lo escuché reir

- quiero ver tu cabello rosado Sakura – mi corazón se aceleró aún más, me sorprendí porque fue posible que eso ocurriera y porque el realmente igual que yo sabía quién era, y además quería todo esto, lo deseaba al igual que yo, algo que en mis mejores sueños ni siquiera ocurría, sonreí para mí misma, mi ego se alzó al nivel del cielo y subí mis manos para quitarme la peluca, la saqué, y mi cabello cubrió su rostro – me gusta como hueles – me dijo, sentí su nariz entre mi cabello, en mi nuca, una sensación eléctrica me inundó, y me encantó.

- Debería preguntarte cómo es que esto ha sucedido? – arqueé la espalda y mis nalgas rozaron su miembro, él se inquietó.

- Hablar es lo que quieres hacer en este momento? – me preguntó acariciando el lóbulo de mi oreja con su naríz y sus manos en mi cintura.

- Hablar no es lo que precisamente quiero hacer en este momento – me puse de pie y me volteé para quedar de pie frente a él que estaba sentado, con una sonrisa caprichosa y seductora de medio lado.

Se acercó a mí, me tomó de la cintura y besó mi cuello, su mano se apoyó en mis nalgas y como respuesta tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé, el primer beso que nos dábamos, un beso consentido, un beso esperado, un beso necesitado y un beso cargado de pasión. Su lengua me recorría completa y se sentía glorioso, de mis nalgas esta vez me levantó y yo entrecrucé mis piernas aferrándome a él. Caminó conmigo en brazos hasta la cama donde me dejó de espaldas, mi cabeza topó con su almohada negra, sentí la suavidad de ésta, me aferré aún más a él, y no lo solté con mis piernas, lo quería todo lo cerca que pudiera y al parecer él también a mí porque no me soltó, me siguió sosteniendo de mi espalda, su torso descubierto mostraba su bien formado cuerpo y mis manos se dirigieron a su pecho, al sentir su piel cálida arqueé la espalda por la emoción que esto me estaba produciendo, su boca en mi abdomen fue dejando pequeños besos, desde mi ombligo hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo cuando llegó a mi braga se movió hacia el lado y tomó un hilo entre sus dientes y jugó con él, me lamí los labios e inspiré fuerte y sonoro cuando me di cuenta que él estaba quitándose sus pantalones, se sintió todo aún mejor, terminó esa tarea y se lanzó sobre mí con solo sus boxers negros, sonrió, solo con el lado izquierdo de la boca y volvió a besarme, sosteniendo su peso con el brazo derecho y tocándome el pecho con la mano derecha, me besó el cuello, la clavícula, mis pechos, que realmente devoró con desesperación y bajó por mi abdomen pasó su lengua por el hueso de mi cadera que se me alzaba cuando me acostaba, y bajó mi bragas cuando puso ambas manos bajo el tirante y la arrastró hacia abajo y quedé completamente desnuda ante él, a su merced en su cama, mi bajo vientre estaba ardiendo, en llamas, realmente en llamas, mi intimidad se sentía húmeda, muy húmeda y me empezaba a contraer, la imagen de Sasuke recorriéndome con su boca, sus ojos de deseo y su cuerpo de Dios hacían que mi cuerpo pidiera de él ahora. Se arrodilló y se quitó la única pieza de ropa que le quedaba y no perdí mi oportunidad para sentarme, ayudarle a desprenderse de la prenda y lamer la punta de su miembro erecto, grande, listo para la acción. No me dejó seguir con lo mio por me acostó y se puso sobre mí rápidamente. Bufé frustrada.

Métemela Sasuke! – le ordené, estaba sobreexcitada y lo necesitaba dentro, su sonrisa se ensanchó llena de deseo, y presentí que su ego se encontraba por allá en la luna

Cuanto quieres que lo haga? – me preguntó tomando mis pechos con sus manos y mordiendo mis pezones, gemí y me arqueé de espalda

Mucho, mucho, Ahhhh Sasuke, por favor! – me acerqué a su boca y lo besé, abrí mis piernas y lo atrapé, rió despacio en el hueco entre mis pechos y se acercó a su velador, sacó un condón y me lo dio

Hazlo – me ordenó, tomé su mano y lamí su dedo medio con ímpetu, luego tomé su pene y lo envolví en mi boca, hasta el fondo, soltó un gruñido y me sentí complacida, seguí subiendo y bajando – Sakura, no, ponme el condón, no me quiero ir en tu boca.

Sus deseos son órdenes – le dije nos miramos directo a los ojos y sonreímos, abrí el paquete del condón y se lo puse.

Listo? – me preguntó, y descubrí que me encantaba esa voz ronca, caliente, pasional. Nada de seriedad, nada de trabajo amargado, solo Sasuke Uchiha el hombre disfrutando del sexo.

Yo siempre he estado lista – me acosté nuevamente en su cama y el se adentró en mi lentamente, al principio sentí un leve dolor por el tiempo que llevaba sin tener relaciones, pero cuando oì que Sasuke gemía y sentí sus manos en mis caderas para moverme, todo lo demás desapareció para que solo existiera un hombre brutalmente varonil, de buen cuerpo, exquisito olor, pectorales fuertes, abdominales fuertes, brazos fuertes, su cabello estaba pegado a su frente porque comenzaba a sudar. Se acercó a mi a besarme, me apretó las nalgas tan fuerte que si no fuera por el placer que me hacía sentir la situación habría llorado del dolor, estaba desesperado.

Me encantas, me fascinas, eres exquisita – me hizo un chupón en el pecho derecho, en la piel al borde de la areola y luego succionó mi pezón, comenzó a moverse más fuerte, más rápido, mi respiración perdió el ritmo y la de él también

Ahhhh Sasuke! – gemí aferrando mis manos a su espalda, fue inmensamente excitante su espalda fuerte sudada por la acción. Volvió a tomarme de las caderas y se movió con más energía, me comencé a estrechar, a contraer, sentía el cosquilleo que subía por mi abdomen acercándose al punto cúlmine – Dame, dame, dame, dame – le pedía y con cada palabra el me penetraba con mas fuerza – ahhhhh!, ahhh!, ahhh! – me contraje completamente el placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo y Sasuke me dio la estocada final gruñó fuertemente y se tendió sobre mi, para salir de mí, quitarse el condón, tirarlo al suelo, acostarse a mi lado y pasó su brazo por debajo de mi cintura y me atrajo a él. Ambos aun estábamos con la respiración agitada, y no me pude contener de hablar. Me encantó, me encantó – le besé el pecho y apoyé mi cabeza en él sonriendo, lo sentí reir, me levanté dispuesta a vestirme para irme

A dónde vas? – me preguntó sorprendido, tomó mi mano para que no siguiera avanzando

Me voy – le dije, lo miré a los ojos, por primera vez desde que terminó el sexo entre nosotros

No, quédate – se levantó y abrió la cama, me sorprendí, dormir con alguien era algo muy íntimo, acaso yo merecía eso de él, acaso ese gesto me daba algo de esperanza?, asentí en silencio con la cabeza y me acosté de espaldas a él, se acercó a mí, me abrazó y me besó, me quedé dormida entre la calidez de sus brazos.

Tenía calor, mucho calor, un brazo le hacía peso a mi cintura y una pierna pesada estaba sobre mi pierna izquierda, traté de moverme, pero no fue posible, por contrario, Sasuke me apretó aun más, sonreí para mis adentros, esta noche había sido agradable, extremadamente agradable, más agradable de lo que yo había planeado para mí, que era un simple baile a mi jefe, sin que él supiera que era yo, pero nada resultó como yo pensé y al final aquel hombre tan correcto y compuesto que era en la oficina el Sr. Uchiha desapareció para mostrar a un hombre, por cierto muy bueno en la cama, y que me deseaba al igual que lo hacía yo por él. Ahora, tenía que pensar en que era lo que sucedería ahora, no sabía que era lo que él quería conmigo, o que es lo que me va a decir cuando despierte, lo único que sé que él no dirá, que dejará su compromiso para tener una relación conmigo. Así que tenía que bajarme de la nube en la que él me dejó en la noche. Me levanté con cuidado, y entré a su baño, un lugar con decoración en blanco y negro, limpio, ordenado, perfecto, como Sasuke. Me limpié la boca con pasta dental, me peiné y entré de vuelta a la habitación a ponerme mi ropa e irme. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Sasuke despierto y sentado en su cama.

Despertaste temprano – me dijo con una sonrisa agradable. Yo me sentí tímida

Tenía calor, y me estaba apretando – me senté en la cama y me puse la ropa interior

En serio? – me preguntó, realmente sorprendido

Si, su brazo y su pierna sobre la mía.

Quieres desayunar? – me preguntó, bastante distante

Puedo desayunar cuando llegue a la brigada – no me volteé a mirarlo, seguí sentada al borde de la cama

Sakura, en serio, podemos desayunar acá – me ofreció

Gracias – me volteé a verlo y finjí la sonrisa – está bien, me voy a la brigada, puede aparecer su prometida, y ese es un escándalo que sería muy desagradable para usted y para mí

Te llevo entonces – se salió de la cama y se comenzó a vestir

Está bien Sr. Uchiha, le agradezco pero no es necesario, puedo irme sola – yo ya estaba vestida, tomé mis cosas y salí, en el ascensor no pude dejar de pensar en él, siempre estuve esperando que no me dijera nada acerca de que me quisiera, pero todo fue aún peor, no mencionó nada, no aclaró nada, no me dio espacio de preguntar algo, fui una aventurilla previa a un matrimonio. Sentí deseos de llorar, los reprimí hasta que estuve en mi habitación en la brigada, lloré, solo un poco, realmente ya había llorado mucho, toda mi vida desde que mi padre falleció y mi madre se enamoró de su amante fue llorar, ya estaba bueno con eso.  
Al entrar a la ducha no conseguí dispersar mis pensamientos acerca de la noche que pasé con él, aún lo sentía en mi cuerpo. Ese día se presentó en la brigada, menos serio que de costumbre, pero notaba la rigidez del ambiente si me veía o estábamos en la misma oficina, y Naruto, como siempre insistía en hacer algo los tres juntos, al parecer Sasuke no le había contado nada, y lo agradecía, porque tampoco es que fuera algo que quisiera que Naruto me preguntara.

- Entonces Sakura, realmente lo que nos falta es aquel lugar donde guardan droga y los principales compradores – me dijo Naruto, estábamos los tres sentados en la oficina de Sasuke, el jefe en su silla, Naruto en frente y yo en el sillón.

- Sí, voy a averiguarlo, como sea, ya teniendo esa información esto termina y quedo libre? – pregunté

- Sí – me dijo Sasuke, y yo sonreí

- Mayor razón para esforzarme

- Quieres salir de acá? – me preguntó Naruto con una cara rara

- Acaso te parece extraño que quiera libertad? – le dije casi en burla

- No realmente, cuando salgas de acá vas a tener una cita conmigo, una cita formal? – me preguntó moviéndose desde su silla a mi lado al sillón – me reí

- Naruto déjate de idioteces – lo regañó Sasuke – Sakura solo tiene que trabajar e irse de acá a hacer una vida normal.

- Sí, eso – asentí

- Buenas tardes! – entró Karin a la oficina como un ciclón, se comió a Sasuke y se sentó en sus piernas – te extrañé, tu me extrañaste? – Naruto hizo una mala cara, me dio risa, Sasuke solo la miró, pero no emitió comentario – asumo que si me extrañaste – le dio un beso en la mejilla

- No tenías que alistar detalles del banquete de la boda? – le preguntó Sasuke

- Pensé que podías acompañarme

- No puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer, si me atraso con el trabajo, se atrasa la boda

- Entonces voy sola – se puso de pie, lo volvió a besar y se fue, ni siquiera miró a Naruto o a mi

- Yo me voy a seguir con mi trabajo – anunció Naruto y se fue

- Yo entonces también…. –él me interrumpió

- Sakura, hay algo que quieras hablar? – se puso de pie, le pasó seguro a la puerta y se volvió a sentar.

- Hay algo que me quiera decir? – le pregunté – me parece que es eso lo que importa en todo esto

- Quisiera que lo que pasó ayer, quede entre nosotros, si Karin se entera…

- No se preocupe, ella no lo va a saber, en realidad, ni ella, ni nadie

- Y bueno, esto no va a volver a pasar – se quedó mirándome como pidiéndome disculpa, y me sentí humillada, acaso creía que me iba a poner a llorar porque nunca más íbamos a tener sexo?,

- Bueno – le dije alzándome de hombros

- Bueno?, que clase de respuesta es esa?, no me vas a decir nada màs? – mi jefe comenzaba a poner mala cara

-Que quiere?, que llore porque me está diciendo que no quiere *tirar más conmigo? – me crucé de brazos y me enderecé en la silla, ya no más Sasuke poderoso y Sakura pequeña, no mas. Tenía que admitirlo, me estaba poniendo rabiosa.

- Bueno si estás insinuando que no te gustó, eso no era lo que gemías – abrí la boca sorprendida, Sasuke sacándome en cara mis gemidos

- Mas de un año sin sexo jefe! – le grité casi, no fue tu cuerpazo ni tu masculinidad.

- Qué bueno que no hayas quedado flechada, porque no planeaba tocarte nunca más – había puesto sus manos en la mesa, y acercado su cuerpo a la mesa, se alteró

- No me interesa Sr. Uchiha – fruncí el labio y el ceño, me ofendí, en serio, no le gustaba nada acaso?, me dejó el ego abajo, a la mierda

- Perfecto entonces – me dijo sin expresión y apuntó a la puerta.

- Perfecto – repetí, y me levanté de la silla, enojada me retiré y di un portazo a su puerta. Quiero ver señor Uchiha tus ganas de no tirar nunca más conmigo, ja!

- Lo reconozco, de verdad lo reconozco, que estuve todo el día de mal humor, que me sentí muy mal cuando él me dijo que era positivo que no me haya flechado de él porque no planeaba tocarme nunca más, nunca, nunca digas nunca decían por ahí y yo realmente ansiaba que Sasuke se mordiera esa lengua maravillosa que tenía. Y bueno, era un dios en el sexo pero un idiota en la vida real.

- Has estado todo el día con el ceño fruncido kate por dios! – se quejó Ino ya por quinta vez en el día, y esas quejas a repetición no colaboraban con que se me quitara el mal humor

- Ino, entre más me lo recuerdas, mas mal humor me haces – le dije mientras me secaba el sudor de la frente, estaba bailando en el caño

- No entiendo por qué no me dices lo que te pasa – me dijo ella, entregándome una toalla

- Porque no sé, no me pasa nada, estoy con algo de stres por la universidad – le dije restándole importancia

- Estás estresada kate? – Sai había entrado al club, y se sentó al lado de Ino

. Si, eso le estaba comentando a Ino – ella lo miró, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron

- Te parece hacer algo, para que dejes de pensar en el examen – me sorprendí, y miré a Ino, casi que pidiéndole su aprobación, ella me guiñó un ojo, y yo asentí con la cabeza

- Me gustaría mucho

- Nos vamos entonces – me dijo poniéndose de pie y tomándome la mano

- Sai pero, estoy sucia – le dije avergonzada

- Te duchas en mi casa – ya estábamos llegando a su auto, y me paré de golpe al oir eso

- Vamos a tu casa? – sentí que abrí mucho los ojos, la emoción realmente me embargó

- Sí, cenamos en mi casa y ahí te puedes duchar

. Ok, lo encuentro genial – me dio risa que Sai tuviera la misma camioneta que tenía Sasuke

- Te noté sorprendida cuando te dije que te llevo a mi casa – me dijo con gracia

- Sí, es que me emociona conocerla, la imagino como la mansión play boy – solté, él me miró de vuelta y estalló en carcajadas.

- No tengo rubias en bikini todo el día, ni fiestas con excesos todas las noches – me dijo manejando, concentrado con su mirada en el camino

- No las tienes por que no quieres, apuesto a que tronas los dedos y aparecen las rubias – le dije en una risita

- Las rubias no son lo mio, voy por las morenas - me reí encantada, Kate era morena, yo no, pero bueno, el le hablaba a Kate

- Ok, cumplo con el parámetro por lo menos – el me sonrió de vuelta, entre Sai y yo, todo eran risitas, me estaba llevando a su casa así que no estaba por mal camino

- Cumples muy bien – respondió – estamos llegando – y estábamos llegando, se detuvo en una casa, que en realidad parecía mansión, era como una casa de playa, por la madera pero gigante, al bajar del auto nos recibió la servidumbre, una mujer con uniforme, de edad, y que al verme no le parecí simpática, me miró feo – Mira Lucy, ella es Kate, trabaja conmigo en el club – la mujer me sigió mirando feo

- Otra mujer de mala vida! – exclamó dándose media vuelta para ignorarme, me quedé estupefacta, sin palabras y Sai me miró sorprendido

- Lucy, ven acá, rápido y con la cara llena de risa! – le gritó serio, ella lleguó tal como él le había pedido – discúlpate con la señorita

Disculpe Señorita Kate, desea servirse algo? – me preguntó haciéndome una reverencia

- Es un gusto conocerte Lucy, te aclaro que no soy una mujer de mala vida, trabajo en el club por que necesito el dinero para la Universidad y lo considero un trabajo digno al igual que el tuyo, y no, no deseo servirme nada – le tendí la mano, y ella me tendió la suya, algo recelosa, y se fue

- Ella siempre es así, generalmente ninguna chica le gusta – me confió Sai dirigiéndome por la casa hasta el living

- Lo noté, ella es una mujer de confianza?

- Ella prácticamente me crió

- Entonces pueden ser algo de celos, como cuando las suegras te odian – el rió por el comentario

- En realidad creo que le molesta que nunca tenga algo serio – se sirvió un trago del bar – dime, que te gusta para cenar? – se sentó en el sillón y me invitó a imitarlo a su lado

- No soy mañosa – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Pero, no sé, algo sano para cuidar la línea? – yo me reí por la pregunta

- Como de todo, no vivo comiendo ensaladas, soy delgada porque siempre lo he sido, no engordo mucho

- Serías la envidia de muchas mujeres

- Lo sé, Sai, quiero ducharme – le pedí poniéndome de pie y tomando mi bolso, el se puso de pie y me llevó de la mano a subir las escaleras – me ducho en el baño común? Le pregunté

- No, en el de mi habitación – entramos, su habitación era enorme, estaba llena de cuadros, con retratos, todo con dibujos hechos a mano una cama de madera gigante con decoración en rojo y un televisor casi del porte de toda su pared, abrió la puerta que estaba al lado del walking closet y me presentó el baño – acá hay toallas – señaló el mueble bajo el lavamanos, y puedes darte un baño de espuma o una ducha, abrió la mampara pasara mostrarme un jacuzzi, me puse nerviosa

- Una ducha estaría bien, gracias – el me sonrió, y salió cerrando tras él la puerta. Me sentía bien porque había logrado sin querer entrar a su casa, me duché rápidamente, aunque él era tierno y atento, me daba miedo. Al salir, me puse mi ropa y lo oí afuera que hablaba con alguien.

- Tengo un pedido grande que va a llegar en la semana, con eso deberíamos tener para la distribución de unos tres meses en la ciudad, eso es lo que me envían de Colombia, ok, ok, ok, ten cuidado, tenemos dos grandes amenazas, los Tatsu y esa estúpida competencia por vender, no entienden que la mía viene más pura y el efecto es más duradero…. – hizo un silencio – en serio, y la policía ha estado haciendo algunas fiscalizaciones a Akatsuki, las patentes y esas cosas, nada de drogas…. Ahora estoy ocupado, hablamos después – y cortó, me quedé más tiempo mirándome al espejo y pensando en todo aquello que le debía decir a Sasuke. Sali del baño y el estaba en el sillón de su habitación fumando un cigarro. – lista?

- Lista – le dije sentándome a su lado – tu sabes que eso te hace mal? – le apunté al cigarro

- Lo sé, fumo de los 13 y no he podido dejarlo – me sorprendí, los 13 era pronto para fumar – y tampoco voy a hacerlo, lo reconozco soy un vicioso – me reí

- Sabes que te hace mal, y lo haces igual, esa es una decisión rara.

- Puede ser, ven acá – me pidió acercarme a él, igual como lo hizo aquella vez en su oficina, me acerqué – la linda Kate – me dijo tocándome la mejilla y el cabello, tragué pesado – estás nerviosa? – me besó la comisura del labio

- No – respondí intimidada – un poco – me sinceré.

- Quiero ofrecerte algo – lo mire con atención – necesito una chica, te quiero a ti.

- Para que me acueste contigo? – le pregunté abriendo mucho los ojos

- Eso sería bueno – me dijo entre risas – pero por ahora no, a menos que lo desees, necesito presentarle a mi padre una novia, me jode día y noche, él sabe que yo tengo aventuras pero quiere que tenga una mujer que exhibir como mía ante la sociedad, el medio

- Y yo sería esa mujer? – le pregunté

- Sí, eres la única que conozco que me gustaría como novia, las demás son putas, y de esas reconocidas, si la llevo a algún lado hablaran de ella, a mí me daría igual, pero mi padre no le parecería bien – encendió otro cigarro

- Acepto, esto para mí es como el favor que se le hace a un amigo

- En realidad yo pretendía pagarte – me mencionó

- No es necesario, cuando quieras ir a algún lado me avisas con tiempo y vamos y listo – le dije sonriendo

- Gracias, ahora podemos ir a comer – me tomó de la mano y nos dirjimos al salón donde estaba la mesa lista para que nos acomodáramos a cenar – pedí que nos prepararan mariscos, te gustan?

- Sí, me gustan mucho – era cierto, amaba los mariscos, habrá elegido esta comida porque se dice que son afrodisíacos, decidí no perder más tiempo y empezar a indagar un poco en su vida – tienes una casa muy grande y muy bonita, vives solo acá?

- No, con la servidumbre que son dos mujeres, mi chofer, y mi padre, aunque él realmente nunca está acá porque se preocupa de otros negocios – entró una joven con una vendeja, me sirvió un plato con salmón y verduras salteadas, a Sai lo mismo y sirvió vino blanco en nuestras copas de vino.

- Entonces el club es tu negocio y el negocio de tu padre es otro? – me atreví a preguntar.

- Realmente todo es de mi padre, el maneja lo grande y yo la sucursal del club – bebió el vino y me sonrió – eres una curiosa – me tomó del mentón y sonrió

- Es cierto, admiro que a tu corta edad tu manejes negocios tan grandes y que como veo te dan tanto fruto, me gustaría gozar de estos privilegios, como tú.

- Por eso lo que tu tienes que hacer, es estudiar en la Universidad, ser profesional, y o vincularte nunca jamás con nada de lo que yo hago, mi rubro

- Ya me he vinculado bailando en el club Sai – le dije como si lo que hablara fuera una locura.

- Y así, con eso es suficiente, nada más hasta que entres a la Universidad, luego te olvidas de todo esto – siguió comiendo dándome algunas miradas y conversamos cosas más triviales. Al término de la cena me ofreció irme a dejar a mi casa, le tenía que pedir que me dejara en la casa que daba a la brigada por el subterráneo, acepté encantada, en toda la velada estuve encantada con él, mostrándole que me parecía simpático y adorable, por lo que él se dio bien conmigo y se mostró cercano y amable. Cuando nos subimos al auto el me llevaba de la mano, lo noté algo tenso, pero lo dejé pasar, ya en el camino por la carretera iba muy fuerte y mirando el espejo retrovisor a cada momento, entonces ya sentí que era momento de saber que pasaba

- Está todo bien? – le dije y le toqué la mano que tenía en el volante. Me miró serio y resopló. Me asusté – Sai dime, qué pasa?

- Tienes que estar tranquila, hay una persona, con la que no me llevo bien que nos está siguiendo, voy a desviar el camino – me tocó la pierna para que me tranquilizara pero él no sabía que yo si sabía cuáles eran sus negocios y que por tanto estas personas que nos seguían ran tipos malos, de verdad malos

- Por qué hay gente con la que te llevas tan mal que te siguen, y me dices que esté tranquila, debería tener motivos para no estarlo? – me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

- No preguntes, porque no te puedo decir más – lo miré feo y sugerí – quizás podrías meterte a alguna estación de servicio, está llena de gente, no nos harán nada – me hizo caso y viró bruscamente, se detuvo y el auto que venía tras nosotros se detuvo tras nosotros y cuatro hombres encapuchados bajaron, Sai me tomó la mano y me dijo – no resultó el plan, quédate acá. – asentí y el se bajó. Estuve mirando todo el tiempo por el retrovisor como conversaba con aquellos tipos, y yo no era la única que la situación le pareció extraña, los demás conductores que cargaban sus estanques se metieron en sus autos y se fueron, quedamos solos. Se abrió bruscamente la puerta del auto, mi puerta y me sacaron del brazo bruscamente hacia afuera, sentí el cañón del revolver en mi cintura, y vi la espalda de Sai, se dio media vuelta y me miró con terror.

- Ey! Ella no pinta nada acá. Déjala – le ordenó al tipo, el no le hizo caso – está bien, me voy con ustedes, pero deja a la chica.

- Crees que te voy a hacer las cosas tan fáciles?, te vienes conmigo y la chica se queda con mi amigo, nos vamos, llévatela al galpón – le indicó al tipo que me sostenía, vi como se llevaban en el auto a Sai, y el hombre me seguía sosteniendo, sin pensar con mi mano apreté sus partes íntimas y en su dolor, le quité el arma y le di un disparo en la pierna y salí corriendo hacia la carretera, me adentré en unas plantaciones y saqué mi pequeño celular del bolsillo le llamé a Sasuke. Dio el tono de marcar y contestó

- Sakura, no te has reportado en todo el día, me aburrí de esperarte y ya no estoy en la brigada! – me gritó enojado, y yo me puse a llorar, solté un sollozo – Sakura?, Sakura? – su tono de voz cambió a la preocupación

- Por favor, ayúdeme – le dije entre sollozos

- Estás bien – preguntó asustado

- Sí, si. Pero estoy sola, y no se ni donde – le dije asustada, oí turbulencia en el teléfono mientras me hablaba

- Que pasó?

- Estaba con Sai y nos atacaron unos tipos, herí a uno de un balazo, y han venido a buscarlo, estoy escondida, tengo miedo – por entre los arbustos podía ver como se llevaban en una van al delincuente que me había tratado de agredir, dos tipos se quedaron y entraron a la cafetería del lugar, me estaban buscando. – parece que me están buscando – lloré con más fuerza.

Saku, tranquila, mira alrededor y dime que ves – hice lo que él me dijo y encontré la toree de telefonía.

- Estoy al norte de la estación de servicio, a la izquierda ver la torre de telefonía, y a la derecha a 5 km al menos una copa de agua – los tipos estaban saliendo de la cafetería y caminaron al frente de la estación – Ya salieron los tipos, me están buscando.

- Saku, mantente tranquila, haz silencio, se dónde estás y voy en camino – corté la llamada, guarde el teléfono entre mis pechos, y cargué el arma, le quite el seguro, y me mantuve alerta de hacia donde se movían, la parcela de enfrente la revisaron completa, en 5 minutos aprox. Y cruzaron, hacia donde yo estaba, me acomodé en cuclillas, y me mantuve apuntándole, sentí un frenazo fuerte, y la puerta de un auto. – ustedes, que hacen acá? – dios, gracias, esa era la voz de Sasuke.

- Buscamos un perro que se nos escapó – le dijo uno, el otro se movió y quedo a dos metros de mí. Se detuvo cuando Sasuke le habló

-A dónde vas?, - Sasuke sacó su placa y la extendió – no tiene permiso de estar aquí, vallánse , - ellos hicieron lo que él le ordenó y se fueron, cuando hubieron estado más lejos, habló – donde estás Saku – murmuró para él mientras caminaba, y yo me puse de pie y corrí a él

- Aquí estoy – le dije abrazándolo, el correspondió mi abrazo y me alzó del suelo, luego me bajo, y me tocó por los hombros hacia abajo –

- estás bien? – se veía preocupado

- sí – asentí y lo volví a abrazar - tuve mucho miedo – el me acarició el cabello

- está ya todo bien – caminamos él guiándome a su auto y condujo, me sorprendí porque él se pasó de la brigada, ambos íbamos en silencio, yo miraba por la ventana, estacionó su auto en el subterráneo de un edificio, me abrió la puerta y subimos a un ascensor, lo reconocí, era su departamento, al abrir la puerta esta vez estaba todo perfectamente ordenado, no como en su despedida de soltero. – siéntate – me ordenó y yo me acurruqué en su sillón, llegó él a mi lado con un té. – toma – me lo tendió, agradecí y lo probé, estaba rico.

- Gracias – lo dejé sobre la mesita de centro – fui con Sai a su casa, estuve con él todo el día, por eso no había llamado, lo siento, no quería hacerle enojar – le dije disculpándome

- Eso ya no me importa – me dijo acariciándome de nuevo el cabello – mejor dime que fue lo que pasó – sentí que lo estaba mirando como una joven y encantada enamorada, se estaba portando muy tierno.

- Salimos, el venía a dejarme en el auto y lo note raro, lo estaban siguiendo, él me lo confesó, le propuse que nos metiéramos a la estación de servicio por ser un lugar público, yo pensé que ellos lo dejarían, pero no fue así, se lo llevaron y un tipo me tomó y me apuntó con su arma en la cintura, quedé sola con él y logré desarmarlo, tomé su arma y le di un disparo en la pierna, y después me escapé

- Donde le disparaste?

. Pierna izquierda, el muslo

- Te acuerdas de alguna marca en particular?

- No, me tenía tomada desde la espalda

- Ok – sacó su teléfono y hablo con alguien – necesito que sondees quien llega al hospital con bala en el muslo izquierdo, en toda la ciudad, y si hay alguien, que le tomen declaraciones, hazlo. – y cortó, se volvió a sentar a mi lado. – estás más tranquila?

- Sí, gracias – le confesé – yo quisiera irme a la brigada, y poder dormir – el me miró sorprendido

- Puedes quedarte acá – me ofreció, vi decisión en su mirada, mas que una propuesta parecía una orden, que si no obedecía, lo haría molestar

- Lo agradezco pero… - dudè y bajè la mirada – no es algo precisamente prudente, es decir, voy a dormir en tu cama dos noches seguidas? – le sonreí de forma maliciosa, él se puso serio

- Sí, tu dormirás en mi cama, pero yo dormiré en la habitación para invitados – se puso de pie e interpuso distancia entre nosotros, lo sentí, el realmente estaba siendo simplemente amable conmigo y quería hacer como si nada con lo que pasó entre nosotros – eso es lo más correcto – recogió la taza de te de la mesa de centro y la dejó en el fregadero.

- Y es también lo más aburrido Sr. Uchiha – me puse de pie con cara de inocencia – sigo prefiriendo irme a la brigada – me quejé.

- No tengo ánimos de salir y manejar hasta allá a dejarte, así que te quedas y punto – apagó la luz de la cocina y comenzó a caminar al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones sin mirarme.

- Puedo llamar a Naruto para que me valla a dejar – acoté, ya molesta por la situación

- No – se paró en seco – Naruto va a querer llevarte a cualquier lado menos a la brigada – me reí, pero a él no le pareció gracioso

- Está bien, usted gana Sr Uchiha, como siempre – puse mis manos en mi cintura, agotada, harta de él, de lo que él me producía. Sonrió de medio lado, acaso se estaba burlando de mí?, o le gustaba que lo reconociera como un ganador? Y él sabía lo guapo que se veía asi?

- Como siempre – asintió igualmente sonriendo – y si dejas este berrinche de niña y te vas a dormir? – ok, esa frase me ofendió.

- No estoy haciendo ningún berrinche… - resoplé – necesito ropa para dormir – ambos entramos a su habitación, estaba fresca y ordenada, muy distinta a mi recuerdo de ella con el aire denso, olor a sexo, y la cama deshecha. Él abrió su closet y sacó un camisón de dormir femenino rojo de satín. Puse mala cara – no voy a usar nada de su futura esposa, a ella no le gustaría y a mi menos – yo estaba de pie al costado de su cama

- Entonces te daré una polera vieja – se agachó a un cajón y sacó una polera gris de cuello redondo, lisa, y no vieja – esta es – la tomé y me senté en su cama

- No serías más obvio que yo ocupara su pieza de invitados y usted la suya?

. Quiero que estés cómoda

- Estar acá y dormir en su habitación no me hace sentir cómoda – él no me respondió y abrió la cama, acomodó los cojines, dejó listo para que me acostara

- Solo descansa Sakura – se acercó a mí y me miró, me miró como si yo fuera de cristal, rozó sus dedos desde mi barbilla a mi mejilla – me alegra que nada te ha pasado y estás bien – mi corazón comenzaba a derretirse.

- Yo…. – hice una pausa porque derechamente no sabía que decirle, me encantaba, cuando era un arrogante pesado y cuando era un hombre tierno y protector, maldito Sasuke Uchiha – solo….. gracias – le dije en un suspiro. Él se puso algo tenso y se retiró de la habitación. Me senté en la cama me quité toda la ropa, me dejé las bragas y me puse la polera que Sasuke me dio y me metí a la cama. Comencé a llorar en silencio, estaba perdida con esto, en riesgo físico por lo que pasó con Sai, y en riesgo emocional por Sasuke.

* * *

Muchas Gracias a todas por sus comentarios que me alegran el alma ajaja subire pronto capi nuevo prque estoy de vacaciones! :D

_Xoxo Nox _


End file.
